


A Sleepover to Remember

by MadamKuro



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Facials, Farting, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Moresomes, Multi, OC children - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Reverse cowgirl position, Romance, Scat, Scissoring, Sleepovers, Spanking, Tribbing, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting, clitoral stimulation, golden showers, piss drinking, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKuro/pseuds/MadamKuro
Summary: Tommy had been on a topsy-turvy emotional roller coaster for the past few days. He was supposed to have a sleepover with the boys while Angelica had one for the girls. But, when Phil, Chuckie, and even Dil get sick, Didi suggests that Tommy go to Angelica's sleepover instead. Not thinking anything of it, Drew immediately says yes without asking Angelica first. Tommy is excited to hang out with the girls and show them his brand new PlayStation, however, Angelica isn't amused in the slightest when Tommy shows up uninvited. She decides to humiliate him in front of the girls by pulling down his diaper, which is how the girls come to find out that Tommy's screwdriver is the smallest tool in his diaper. The five of them go on to explore their bodies in a passion-filled night, enjoying round after round with one another thanks to being without parental supervision. But, what's to come of this forbidden sleepover?





	A Sleepover to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> Welcome one and all to Madam Kuro's very first fic! I was honored to grant Corey21's wish and complete this lovely commission for them. They wished for a Rugrats fic where Tommy has his wicked way with all the girls and later has a little bit more fun with them and the other boys. You'll have to keep reading to find out exactly what happens. Buckle up because it's going to be a long and wild ride! And as always, thank you Corey21 for being a valued supporter and commissioner. I'm looking forward to granting more of your wishes in the future~.

Tommy had been on a topsy-turvy emotional roller coaster for the past few days. It all started when his own parents had suggested a sleepover between the boys. He had been more than excited since their sleepovers were always the epitome of fun what with plenty of goodies and staying up late watching Reptar. Phil had seemed just as enthusiastic as he had been, happy to be away from Lil for a while and do “boy things” even though his sister often participated in their manly acts. Chuckie had seemed skeptical as always, afraid of being away from his own parents for the night. There was a reason why they called him a scaredy-cat, but him and Phil had managed to calm him down and reassure him that they were going to have the time of their small lives. Of course, Dil was included in the festivities, though he was just beginning to come into his own and had never been aware he was at a sleepover. Suffice to say, he was the most excited out of all of them.

When the girls found out that the boys were having a sleepover together, they devised their own shindig with Angelica as the ringleader. She whined and complained to her own parents as usual, begging them to let her have all her little baby friends and Susie over too. She was jealous of the boy sleepover and wanted to throw an even better one at her own house. Their parents thought it was a great idea as they didn’t want the girls to be left out; Angelica almost always got what she wanted anyways. She had puffed her chest out the rest of the day, feeling triumphant after organizing her own sleepover to beat Tommy’s. Yet, Tommy wasn’t fazed by Angelica’s antics as she indulged in them on the daily. He too thought it was an awesome idea for the girls to have their own sleepover since it wasn’t fair for the boys to have all the fun. Angelica’s mood had soured instantly after he told her this, and he hadn’t a clue as to why.

Despite this, Tommy had still been anxiously awaiting Friday when Phil and Chuckie would come over and not leave until the next day. He had been trying his best to formulate different activities and games for them, wanting this sleepover to be one to remember, especially since it would be Dil’s very first one. He thought long and hard, pondering the various things they had accomplished that week and the numerous mysteries of the adult world they had still yet to solve. In the end, he decided the best course of action would be to show off his brand new PlayStation that his parents had bought him recently. Chuckie and Phil hadn’t seen it yet and Tommy knew they didn’t have consoles of their own, so it would definitely be a special night! He would make sure to put in a silly game as to not scare Chuckie and cause him to leave early. He thought Dil would also appreciate some humor and Phil loved goofing around. He had been knee-deep in his toy chest, pilfering through jack-in-the-boxes and hand puppets to find a missing cartridge when the first catastrophe had met his ears.

“Stu...Stu!” his mother had called from the hallway, trying to capture his father’s attention. Tommy hadn’t paid it any mind at first, digging through old sock puppets and stuffed animals to get to the bottom of the chest. He swore he had seen that game in here the other day as Dil had chucked it after attempting to chew it. 

“Yes, dear?” 

“I just got off the phone with Betty and she says that Phil is coming down with something. I think there’s a nasty stomach bug going around.” 

At the mention of Phil, Tommy had dropped a sock puppet, gasping softly under his breath. He struggled to hear the rest of their conversation.

“Oh gosh, I guess the sleepover’s cancelled.”

Tommy had felt heartbroken and had almost collapsed back into his toy chest. His bottom lip began to quiver, prepared to put his lungs to work with a loud cry until his mother spoke up.

“Now, Stu, there’s no reason for that. Chuckie can still come over. You know him and Tommy are best friends.”

“Oh yeah...you’re right.”

Tommy had breathed out a sigh of relief. He felt bad for Phil and he hoped Lil didn’t get sick and miss out on her own sleepover either, but at least him and Chuckie could still have fun. He had felt saddened by Phil’s absence as it took away from the uniqueness of their sleepover. Chuckie always came over for sleepovers while Phil wasn’t as frequent. He tried getting past it, continuing to dig through his toys to find that perfect game, yet the news had officially put a damper on his day.

Thursday arrived and Phil’s condition had only worsened. He was apparently running a fever and occasionally throwing up. There was no way he would be better in time for the sleepover. Tommy had cheered up slightly, however, when he realized that this would still be Dil’s first sleepover and his plan wouldn’t be a total bust. He had managed to dig up the cartridge he had been hunting for. It was a jungle racing game where they could pick which exotic animal they wanted to be and then race each other to the finish line. It was funny in that the animals made all kinds of crazy sounds as they drove and there were even bananas on the road that the cars could slip on. He hoped the game wouldn’t be too scary for Chuckie, though, he never really knew when it came to his best friend. Nonetheless, the thought of Chuckie awing over his new PlayStation was enough to brighten Tommy’s day.

Unfortunately, he never got to see that exuberant look on Chuckie’s face as he revealed his new console. On Thursday night, his mother had received a call from Chuckie’s dad. Whatever Phil had caught, so had Chuckie, and he would be unable to attend the sleepover. Once again Tommy had been struck with horrible and unbelievable news. There really wouldn’t be a sleepover. No one would get to play his brand new game and Dil would have to wait to experience his first sleepover. It was enough to make Tommy bawl uncontrollably, worrying both of his parents. They knew he was upset over not being able to spend time with his friends and they felt sorry for him.

Not wanting Tommy to be forced to stay at home and be lonesome, they called up Angelica’s dad to see if Tommy and Dil could join the girls’ sleepover instead. They weren’t concerned about them being the only boys there considering all the babies, Angelica, and Susie had had playdates at least once a week. Charlotte and Drew had no problem with the boys coming over, especially since they were having so many other kids at their house too.

“Thanks, Drew. I know Tommy appreciates it,” his mother said over the phone as she held him on her hip.

“Oh, no problem, Didi. Tommy and Dil are always welcome here.”

Didi placed the house phone back on its mount before moving Tommy to her chest. She went to poke his nose. “See? You can go to a sleepover after all, big boy~,” she cooed at him.

Tommy simply stared blankly back at her. It wouldn’t be the same. He didn’t mind playing with the girls, he had just been looking forward to sharing some quality time with Phil and Chuckie. He also wanted this to be Dil’s first and  _ best  _ sleepover, but now he’d have to spend it with the girls instead, and they would want to indulge in mundane things like dress-up and dolls. It was disheartening, and as his mother placed him back in the play area, he waddled his way over to his baby brother to give him a giant hug. Dil, of course, had no idea as to why Tommy was suddenly being so affectionate, but he accepted the hug nonetheless, babbling giddily.

He ended up spending the rest of the day with his brother, playing all his favorite games and trying his hardest to make him laugh in order to make up for the fact he wouldn’t be at the greatest sleepover tomorrow. It wasn’t long before Dil had tuckered himself out, dozing off in his purple supportive pillow, which was heavily worn and old by now. Tommy yawned himself, still feeling strange about his circumstances. He tried to look on the bright side seeing as he still got to go to a sleepover, but a weird feeling bubbled up in his chest whenever he thought about it.

Soon enough, his mother put him to bed with a kiss to his forehead. Gentle moonlight cascaded in through the window beside him as he gazed up at his beloved mobile. His hands were folded on his chest as he was deep in thought, anxious about the coming day. Angelica had decided to throw her own sleepover just to outdo him. Would she be upset that he was there? She often picked on and bullied him and his band of rugrats, so he saw no reason as to why tomorrow would be any different. His only reprieve was that Angelica wouldn’t be the only one there. Kimi, Lil, and Susie were all attending the sleepover and they usually knew how to deal with Angelica’s nonsense especially Susie.

He hummed to himself. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the sleepover he had envisioned, but surely he could turn this all around. He would be sure to have his father pack his PlayStation so he could bring it to Angelica’s. He knew Lil, Kimi, and Susie would be more than happy to play his game. And hopefully, once everyone was preoccupied with his PlayStation, Angelica wouldn’t be able to undermine his idea. She’d either have to join in or go off and do something by herself. It sounded like a foolproof plan to him, and he was finally able to go to sleep with that thought in mind.

Friday came and went. He was surprised by how fast it passed considering he wasn’t exactly looking forward to crashing the girls’ sleepover. He hoped they all at least knew that he was coming, or he’d have to do a bit of explaining. And as if to spite him even more, Dil woke up running a fever and crying his eyes out. He wasn’t even soothed when one of their parents held him, so the house was filled with his cries all day long. It seemed as if this sleepover was shaping up to be a disaster, yet he was somehow glad Dil wouldn’t be accompanying him; he didn’t want this to be his baby brother’s first sleepover experience.

His mother stayed home to look after Dil while his father took him to Angelica’s. He made sure his father packed the PlayStation, pointing to it and not leaving the room until it was safely in the diaper bag along with the game. It was a short drive in the late afternoon sun. Tommy watched it dip just below the crest of the horizon as they pulled up to Angelica’s refined house. His father picked him up out of his car seat, strapping the diaper bag over his shoulder, before walking up the path to their front door. As his father rang the doorbell, Tommy straightened and wondered if the girls would come rushing to greet him. He was still nervous about Angelica’s reaction, but he was excited to see Kimi, Lil, and Susie. They always had so much fun together. He knew they would welcome him with open arms and cheer him up about his own ruined sleepover.

Drew soon flung open the door, causing Tommy to flinch. He thought the girls would be with him, but to his surprise, Drew was alone.

“Hi, Stu,” he said with a little wave. Then, his eyes landed on him. “Hey, Tommy. Ready to have some fun with the girls, little guy?”

When Tommy didn’t respond, Stu begin bouncing him in his hold. “Say champ, aren’t you excited?”

Tommy wasn’t really paying them any attention, trying to look behind Drew into the living room. Where were the girls?

His father shrugged. “He might be tired already. Dil caught what the other boys have and he’s been screaming nonstop since this morning. Must have exhausted Tommy.”

Drew nodded sympathetically. “Well, I’m sure as soon as he gets inside and joins the girls he’ll get his energy back.”

Stu hummed in agreement and then went to place a sloppy kiss to Tommy’s cheek. “Now, you behave yourself, you little rascal,” he lightly scolded as he went to hand Tommy over to Drew. “Surrounded by so many girls…,” Stu trailed off with a playful shake of his head.

Drew snorted as he settled Tommy on his hip. “Oh yes, I’m sure. He’s quite the ladies man like  _ myself _ ,” he retorted with a pompous air about him.

Stu handed him the diaper bag with a roll of his eyes. “He’s  _ my  _ son, so he got that from me,” Stu added with a laugh.

Drew huffed as Stu headed back down the path towards the car, waving back at them over his shoulder. Clicking his tongue, Drew stepped back inside to shut the front door. Tommy swiveled his head this way and that, still looking for the girls, as Drew took him through the living room, heading towards Angelica’s room. As they approached, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of the girls having fun without a care in the world. They were in there it seemed! He gripped Drew’s shirt tightly, giggling at how much fun the girls seemed to be having even without him. He wanted to join them so badly! It didn’t sound like they were playing something boring like dress-up or dolls. Whatever they were doing, he wanted in on it!

He was still a tiny bit nervous as the door drew closer. Playing with Kimi, Lil, and Susie was sure to be a blast especially since he had brought his PlayStation, but the thought of Angelica was still giving him the willies. Sure, they played together too on her good days, and even on her bad days, he was never too perturbed by her shenenganians. Maybe it was the fact that he was showing up uninvited? Sure, Drew and Charlotte had said it was okay for him to come, but he doubted they asked for Angelica’s approval. It could also be the fact that he was just downtrodden after getting his hopes up for nothing. But, even if Chuckie and Phil couldn’t play on his PlayStation, the girls could! They would be just as excited and surprised as the boys would have been.

He had half a mind to start wailing right now and not stop until Drew got the console set up for them, but he knew he was better than that. That was something Dil would do. He had to be the bigger baby now more than ever in front of all these girls. So, he held back his excitement, gently flailing in Drew’s arms and babbling happily under his breath. They had plenty of time to play his game. He wanted to know what the girls were having so much fun with at the moment.

Drew stood in front of the door to Angelica’s room, and he could hear the girl’s frantic voices from behind it. Drew patted his diaper and hummed. “Ready to have some fun, Tommy?”

He responded eagerly with a hum, nodding his head vigorously. He hoped he was just overthinking. He wanted to have a blast with the girls like always and that included Angelica. He would try his best to get her involved in their fun, so she wouldn’t be such a Debbie Downer. He would make her  _ happy  _ that he had shown up unexpectedly. Without him, her sleepover wouldn’t be nearly as awesome!

Drew reached out to grip the doorknob as Tommy braced himself for what was to come. He twisted it and slowly creaked open the door. Tommy held his breath, eyes sparkling with glee, prepared to jump out of Drew’s arms in an instant.

“Tommy!”

His eyes widened at the outcry they received when they walked into the bright and cheery room. He lifted his head from Drew’s neck, gazing down to see Kimi, Lil, and Susie sitting around in a circle on the floor. They all sported glistening white smiles. Tommy felt that wave of anxiety that had overcome him lift, diminishing into whatever recess of his mind it had originated from. A smile of his own stretched across his face, feet flailing to let Drew know that he wanted down  _ now _ .

The aforementioned man chuckled before bending over to do just that. “See, I knew you’d feel better once you saw them!”

Tommy stumbled slightly and then managed to maintain a stable balance. He giggled as the girls stood up to their own feet in order to walk over and say hello. He couldn’t even remember what he had been so nervous about! They gathered around him, looks of bewilderment on their faces, probably wondering what he was doing here. He was about to explain the situation, babble to his heart’s content, when he noticed a silhouette between Susie’s and Lil’s shoulders. He tilted his head, stomach dropping when he realized who was standing there: Angelica. How could he forget that she would be here? It was her house! He had been too caught up in the excitement that engulfed him when they stepped through the door. He gulped as he saw that Angelica had her arms crossed over her chest, glare and scowl present on her features. She certainly didn’t look  _ happy  _ and that spelt trouble for him.

Abruptly, he contemplated taking it all back. A new onslaught of fear tormented him, causing him to drift backward towards Drew. He wouldn’t be able to handle Angelica after all! She was just too scary. A tiny voice of reason nagged at the back of his mind though. A baby’s gotta do what a baby’s gotta do. It was the phrase he lived by and now was not the time to turn his back on it. He had to be brave and stand up for himself. He wasn’t going to let Angelica ruin his day anymore than it already had been. He would  _ force  _ her to accept him into her home and have fun with the rest of them.

Drew set his diaper bag down by the door, brushing off his hands after carrying such a heavy weight. He placed his hands on his hips, surveying the scene to make sure everything appeared pleasant. Satisfied, he turned to leave.

“Now, you babies play nice! If you need us, we’ll be in the bedroom.” And with that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Surprisingly though, Angelica wasn’t the first one to speak up.

“Tommy! What are you doing here?” Kimi asked while flailing her hands delightedly.

“Yeah, I thought this was a girls only sleepover party!” Lil added, her tone somewhat offended.

“Um…” Tommy struggled to find his words as Angelica’s stone cold green eyes flickered over to him. “Well, I was gonna have a sleepover party with Chuckie and Phil and Dil, but they got sick.”

Susie reached up to cup her chin in thought. “I wonder what they got sick with...My Mommy would probably know.”

“I don’t know, but they were feeling really icky,” Tommy responded with a visible shiver.

Kimi huffed, stomping over to stand beside Tommy and throw her arm across his shoulders. “Well, we’re all glad you’re here!”

“Not so fast…”

The four of them turned towards Angelica who had finally chosen to speak up. She growled under her breath, arms falling from their position over her chest in order to ball up her fists by her sides. She made a beeline for her cousin, teeth clenched and nose crinkled. The girls all gasped and moved out of her way, leaving Tommy to deal with his worst nightmare head-on. He took in a deep breath, face unchanged, ready to convert Angelica to their side. She stomped her way up to him, looming over top of him with her menacing gaze.

She reached her hand out to jab her index finger into Tommy’s small chest. “What are you doing here, Pickles? This is a girls only sleepover party, and you weren’t invited!”

Tommy’s mouth went dry at Angelica’s accusation. He hadn’t exactly thought out what he was going to say...He knew the words would come to him though.

“Well....uh you see,” he started, eyes shifting as he contemplated what to say to keep her calm, “Your Mommy and Daddy said it was okay for-”

“Just because my Mommy and Daddy said it was okay doesn’t mean it is!” Angelica interrupted him with a raised voice, however, she wasn’t screaming as she was afraid of drawing her parents’ attention. “I’m the boss around here and what I say goes! And I say that you need to get out here,” she said coldly with a huff, leaning back on her heels and crossing her arms over her chest once again.

“But, Angelica-”

“No buts!” 

Tommy held back his tongue as his eyes became glossy. Where would he go if Angelica kicked him out? He couldn’t walk all the way back home and he had no way of calling his own parents. This was turning out to be a disaster, one that he didn’t know how to fix. How could he turn this around? Maybe now was the time to mention his PlayStation! She couldn’t kick him out because then they wouldn’t be able to play with it!

However, Susie spoke up before he could. “Angelica! You can’t be mean to Tommy like that! He can’t help that all the boys got sick and couldn’t make it to his own sleepover party.”

“Yeah, Angelica! Quit being a meanie-head,” Lil added.

Kimi simply stuck her tongue out at Angelica.

Angelica growled under her breath, whipping around to face the three of them instead of Tommy. He breathed out a sigh of relief, standing tall and proud. He took in a few deep breaths to compose himself after his bit of panic. He knew Susie would come to his rescue. She was always so nice to them, the exact opposite of Angelica. He hadn’t planned on the other girls sticking up for him as Lil was usually intimidated by Angelica, but he was glad for their help as well.

“What? You can’t be serious! Why would you want Tommy at our sleepover party?”

“Why  _ wouldn’t  _ we want Tommy here? He’s sweet and fun and he’s a whole lot nicer than  _ you _ , Angelica,” Susie countered with a curl of her upper lip.

Angelica huffed again. “I’m nice! I let all you dumb babies come over, didn’t I? 

Susie rolled her eyes. Kimi and Lil stayed silent, looking back and forth between the two big girls, unsure of how to intervene. “So, why can’t Tommy be over then?”

Angelica clenched her teeth, banging her fists in the air as she was at a loss for words. She didn’t want Tommy here because she knew he would steal all of her attention! This was  _ her  _ sleepover, not  _ his _ . “Because he’s not as fun as you guys!”

Kimi and Lil took this as their opportunity to speak up.

“Tommy is way more fun than you!”

“Tommy always has fun games for us to play, Angelica!” 

Angelica growled again, bringing her hands up to tug on her own pigtails. Tommy didn’t like how everyone was ganging up on her even if she was being mean to him. He just wanted the five of them to get along and have a ball.

“I’ve got an idea!” he said with a grin. “I brought over something really fun for us to do! We can all play  _ even  _ Angelica.” With that, Tommy turned around to walk towards the diaper bag to get out his PlayStation. Hopefully, everyone would stop arguing once they saw his cool console. 

Kimi, Lil, and Susie were interested in what Tommy was about to show them, but Angelica simply crossed her arms back over her chest, sticking her nose up in the air. She knew this would happen! Tommy was already taking her spotlight. She had to get him to leave. It was the only way to ensure she was the queen around here. What could she do though? Embarrassing him seemed like a good plan. He’d start crying like the baby he was and then her Daddy would have to take him home! She glanced over to Tommy as he bent over to unzip the diaper bag. Her eyes were fixated on his stark white diaper. A mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes, an impish smile spreading across her face.

Tommy was struggling to get out all the cords from the bag. Angelica creeped her way over to him as he tried to pull everything out at once. When that failed, he huffed, and turned around to look at the other girls, not noticing that Angelica was right behind him.

“Can you guys help-”

Tommy didn’t have time to react as Angelica yanked his diaper down to his ankles. His face heated up as his screwdriver fell out and thudded against the floor. He could hear Angelica snickering evilly behind him as Kimi, Lil, and Susie all gasped sharply. Normally, he didn’t care if his diaper fell down and showed off his bottom, but this time, his front was on display for all the girls to see. He felt humiliated by Angelica’s actions. The girls had never seen his privates before because he heard his Mommy and Daddy say that boys and girls were different down there, so he had always tried to keep his front covered.

“Oh, how embarrassing, Tommy! Do you guys still want this dumb baby here? He can’t even keep his diaper up!” she proclaimed and then laughed loudly.

However, the room was then overcome with silence. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, completely frozen as the girls’ stares penetrated his very soul. He didn’t even have the courage to reach down and pull his diaper back up, afraid that Angelica would torment him even more if he went against her wishes. Angelica finally hummed beside him, moving to the front of him to inspect his crotch. Her Mommy and Daddy had already told her that boys and girls were different, but she had never actually seen a dick before. She had expected the other girls to reel back in horror at the oddity, which would embarrass Tommy even more. But, no one was making a sound, their jaws were slack instead. And, when she came around and saw Tommy’s package, it was no wonder they were ogling it.

“T-Tommy…,” Susie whispered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“It’s huge!” Angelica cried out as she took in the length of Tommy’s flaccid member hanging between his legs.

Tommy made an inquisitive sound in the back of his throat at the girls’ exclamations. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see their astounded faces. He blinked, glancing down at his crotch and then back up at the girls. He had never thought that his dick was anything special. He had seen Dil’s before and even Chuckie’s. They all looked similar, though, his  _ had  _ been the biggest. He didn’t think anything of it, not even sure what the purpose of his cock was other than to pee. Why were the girls staring at him like he was a scrumptious desert? They were practically drooling as their eyes stayed locked onto his groin. He shuffled his feet, eyebrows scrunching. Was it because they had never seen a boy’s parts before?

Abruptly, a wave of anger washed over him. How could Angelica do such a thing?! She had not only humiliated him, but now she had revealed a boy’s privates to all of the girls at her sleepover. He felt violated on many different levels especially as the girls simply continued to devour him with their eyes. Angelica was always up to no good, but she had really done it this time. She had ruined the sleepover by exposing his most valuable secret: his screwdriver wasn’t the only tool in his diaper. He became tight-lipped, fists balling up at his sides. He was about to take it all back. He didn’t want to be at this stupid sleepover anymore, if he was just going to be humiliated and mocked. He wasn’t going to share his PlayStation and he certainly wasn’t going to spend anymore time here with them!

Just as he was about to speak his mind, however, Lil stole his moment. Her mouth was formed into a tiny “o”, her index finger coming up to press against her lips as she scrutinized his member. She took a small step forward, wobbling slightly. “I want to touch it…,” she said quietly in awe.

Susie and Kimi gasped at Lil’s bluntness before they flushed ashamedly; they wanted to do the same themselves. Kimi cleared her throat, eyes shifting to gauge everyone else’s reactions. “I want to touch it too…” 

Susie hummed lowly as her tongue darted out to swipe at her dry lips. “Do you think it would taste good? It kind of looks like a popsicle or a lollipop.” 

Tommy lost all the color in his face, eyes widening at the girls’ comments. They wanted to  _ what _ ? Was that even possible? He gulped loudly, eyes darting down to inspect his own privates. A light pink hue dusted over his cheeks as he pondered their words. There was no way...was there?

Before any of them could make a move though, Angelica was rushing towards him, arm extended out behind her to keep the other three back.

“No! I want to suck on it first! I’m the whole reason you dummies got to see it anyways!”

Angelica fumed, whipping around to glare at the three of them before turning back to Tommy with a ravenous look on her face. Tommy rose a brow, jaw slack in confusion. Why did they all want to touch and taste him? Was it simply because they had never seen a boy’s dick before? Tommy figured they all wanted to experience it while they had the chance, but he still didn’t understand how such a thing could be possible. That was where he _peed_ from. Wouldn’t it hurt to have them tugging and sucking on it? What if he accidentally peed on them? The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he wasn’t sure why. This whole situation made him feel warm and weird in a _pleasant_ way.

He wanted to explore this feeling. It made his entire body buzz and feel light. He wondered how he would feel if the girls actually  _ did  _ some of the things they said, if he already felt this good just listening to them. He was still upset that Angelica would do something so cruel, but at the same time, he was grateful that she had showed him this new sense of euphoria. Sure, he had been embarrassed in front of the girls, but at least the boys weren’t over to see his shame too. The girls were much more understanding and would help him navigate his curiosity.

“You guys want to touch it? Suck it?” His eyes shifted from one girl to the next. He fidgeted. “Why? Will it... _ feel good _ ?” he finally asked, a bit ashamed, and yet, he pushed past that to find out the answer.

Kimi and Lil didn’t know any better, so when Tommy questioned them so blatantly, they panicked. They didn’t know what to tell Tommy as they had no experience in the matter. They had just never seen anything like Tommy’s cock and had been excited to test it out. However, the two older girls knew just what to do. Susie was smiling compassionately, giving Tommy a knowing look. Angelica continued to eye him hungrily, her fingers twitching with desire.

Tommy looked back and forth between the two older girls, wanting them to say something, but the room was quiet for a moment. At least until Susie stepped forward with her arms wide open, palms up, in a comforting gesture.

“Tommy, do you  _ not  _ know what sex is?”

Tommy blinked, straightening from his slightly hunched over position, forgetting all about his previous anger and focusing on the warmth in his belly instead. “Sex? What’s that?”

Susie turned to Kimi and Lil. “Do you guys know what sex is?”

They shook their heads “no”.

Susie went to ask Angelica, but she was already holding up her hand to stop her. “I know what  _ sex  _ is, Carmichael. Why do you think I pulled down the brat’s diaper to begin with? I knew what a dick was and wanted to make fun of Tommy for it,” she remarked arrogantly, sticking her nose up into the air.   

Susie waved a dismissive hand at Angelica’s attitude. “Well since the babies don’t know anything about sex, I’ll explain it to them. My Mommy’s a doctor, so she told me all about it.”

Angelica nodded her head in agreement as the other three babies looked at them in bewilderment.

“So, wait,” Lil started, “how come you know what sex is, Susie?”

Susie hummed. “I know about sex because I heard my Mommy explaining it to my sister, Alyssa. Grown-ups only tell older kids about sex for some reason.” She shrugged. “Now, let’s see…” She rubbed her chin as she thought about how to begin. “Well first off, boys and girls have different parts. Tommy has a penis. It can also be called a dick or cock. Us girls have…,” Susie trailed off as she bent over. She grabbed the hem of her dress, lifting it up to hold it against her chest with her chin, exposing her stomach. The babies watched curiously, not knowing where Susie was going with this. Angelica, on the other hand, knew exactly what was about to happen as she grinned. Susie hooked her fingers under the waist of her leggings and diaper in order to pull them both down in one fell swoop.

Tommy, Kimi, and Lil all looked on, absolutely astonished, as Susie revealed her own parts to them. The girls, of course, knew what their groins were like, but Tommy had never seen something like this. It was  _ much  _ different than his dick. In fact, he didn’t think there was anything there for a second. Girls apparently didn’t have any dangling bits! Instead, there was a smooth puffy mound under Susie’s hips. There were two slits going down the center of it, disappearing between her legs. She had her legs pressed together, not allowing them to see the entirety of her privates just yet.

Tommy felt heat blossom onto his cheeks as he took in the sight of a nude Susie. She ended up slipping off her shoes and kicking her leggings and undergarments to the side. Then, she pulled her dress up and over her head, discarding it with the rest of her clothes. The only real difference between the two of them was their crotches as Susie was too young to have developed breasts yet.

Susie smiled as she brought her hands up to push back her braids. “ _ Vaginas _ ,” she finally finished, appearing smug. “But, you can also call it a pussy.” At that, Susie plopped herself down onto the floor, one arm reaching back behind her to support her as she leaned back. She spread her legs, which allowed Tommy to see  _ everything _ . The mound continued down under her in the same spot Tommy’s sack was. In the center of the mound was a long slit that matched the color of her skin along with a light pink hue. There were wrinkles meshed together in the middle of the slit that looked both sloppy and perfectly symmetric. They were a shade darker than her skin. As Tommy observed Susie’s little show, he felt something  _ new _ . His dick started to swell and grew larger in between his legs.

She giggled at Tommy’s dumbstruck face with his hanging jaw and wide eyes. She blushed herself, happy that Tommy was impressed by her as she had never done something so brash. She never thought that she would so blatantly reveal herself to multiple people at once, but after seeing how hung Tommy was, she couldn’t resist. Her hormones were working on overdrive as she lusted after that big cock swaying in between Tommy’s legs. She wanted it to fill her up, to pound into her at breakneck speeds. Ever since her Mommy had told Alyssa about sex, it was all she had ever wanted. Indeed, if it hadn’t been for this opportunity, she might have bluntly asked for it herself one day. But, she had been worried that Tommy would reject her.

Slowly as to keep the spotlight on herself, she brought her free hand down to her vagina. She ran her palm down the top of the mound until she reached her lips. She pushed on her pussy a few times, stimulating penetration to make herself wet and ready for Tommy’s dick. She exhaled heavily, hotly, before positioning her fingers to hold her lips apart and open for him to see her inviting hole. There was a squishing sound as she parted her lips, lubricant already beginning to ooze out of her vagina. She was ready and willing, prepared to be at Tommy’s mercy.

“Sex is between two people usually a boy and a girl. The boy sticks his cock in a girl’s pussy. Right…,” she drifted off as she maneuvered one of her digits down to nudge against her opening. “ _ Here _ ,” she finished breathlessly, desperately wanting to finger herself, but knowing that now wasn’t the time; she wanted Tommy to make her cum first and foremost. “The boy pounds into the girl until he cums. It’s supposed to feel really  _ really  _ good.”

Tommy’s head was spinning. This was a lot of new information to take in, but it was exciting nonetheless! Sex sounded like such a grown-up thing to do. He felt like he had just been let in on the biggest secret of the century. Had it not been for this sleepover, he may not have learned about the great mystery of sex until he was much  _ much  _ older. For that, he was grateful, and as he eyed Susie’s vagina, he felt his own dick twitch in response. He had felt that before when he needed to use the bathroom, but at the same time, it had felt different. It almost felt like he was heating up from the inside out, a pressure building in the pit of his stomach. It only increased the longer he gazed at her luscious vaginal lips that were already beginning to become slick with lubricant. He wanted to have sex with Susie, yet there was still something nagging him about the whole predicament.

“So...does sex hurt at all?” he asked trepidatiously, not wanting to sound stupid. Sex seemed like an amazing thing, but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt himself or the girls during the fun. He needed to know everything he could as to not mess things up. He had no experience when it came to this; though, it looked like Susie and Angelica knew everything about it. He hoped they would be able to instruct and guide him through the process, more so Susie than Angelica. He wanted to have a blast with the girls, which is why he had come in the first place. Sure, he didn’t think they would be doing something like  _ this _ , but it seemed just as fun as playing on his new PlayStation.

Susie stretched and contracted her fingers, squelching her pussy, moaning softly under her breath. She almost didn’t hear Tommy’s question as she was so entranced by her own ministrations. She thought it over for a moment, keeping her lips pulled apart, adjusting her weight to lean back even more.

“It  _ can  _ hurt, but as long as you do it right, it shouldn’t. Really all you need is lube and vaginas make their own, so…” She smirked seductively, moving two of her digits to have them prod at her now wet hole. She showed off how easily her pussy could now stretch thanks to her own lubricant. “You can just slip right in~,” she teased, still eager for Tommy to thrust inside her.

Satisfied with Susie’s answer, Tommy was more than ready himself to start the fun. As Susie played with herself, he noticed how much hotter he became. His dick began to tense up, something it had never done before, and he assumed it was because he had never known about sex until now. His balls had also grown heavier, stiffer. That surging fire in the pit of his stomach had only strengthened since Susie took off her pants. No longer embarrassed since Susie was naked too, he stepped out of his diaper, leaving it on the ground. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, tugging it off, and tossing it behind him. He had his sights set on Susie, but Angelica barged her way in as always.

“Wait, Tommy! I said I wanted to go first! You wouldn’t have found out about sex, if it wasn’t for me.”

Tommy stopped to think over what Angelica was saying. She did have a point. Even if her actions had been spiteful at the time, it all worked out in the end. And yet, Susie had been the one to make him boil over to begin with. He had been ogling over  _ her  _ vagina, not Angelica’s. Perhaps this was how he could get back at her for embarrassing him. He would have sex with all of the other girls, but he would deny Angelica a turn. He thought that was fair punishment considering what she had done to him. Besides, he was becoming too hot to think properly. He just wanted to get started, to experience a brand new sensation, and let himself go in it. He grunted as his cock began to swell with arousal. He felt funny like there was a haze over his vision and his stomach kept tossing and turning. Whatever it was, it was nagging at him for relief, and he knew Susie knew how to fix it. He was content to sit back, relax, and let her handle everything for him.

“No, Angelica. I’m having sex with Susie first. You’re not getting a turn.”

Angelica’s mouth fell agape, her eyes as wide as saucers. Had Tommy seriously just denied her of this otherworldly pleasure? Susie snickered under her breath, wiggling her hips to entice Tommy even more. It served Angelica right. She always got her way, but now it seemed like the tables had been turned. Tommy huffed, turning back towards Susie. He took a few steps towards her, eyes locked onto her glistening vaginal lips.

Angelica began mumbling under her breath, plotting how to get her way. She only had a moment to think, but that was all she needed. In an instant, Angelica was reaching down to remove her own dress. Next, she yanked off her red blouse and kicked off her sneakers. She pulled her socks off quickly, wanting to be undressed as fast as she could in fear that Tommy would get to Susie first. She pulled her pants and diaper down together, stepping out of them, and then threw them into the now rapidly growing pile of clothes. She jumped back up to her feet, dashing in between a sprawled out Susie and a determined Tommy. He flinched back, not expecting Angelica to be this bold, however, he admired Angelica’s nudity as she grew closer to him, flipping her own pigtails behind her. He noticed that Susie’s and Angelica’s privates looked identical except for their skin color of course. Did that mean they would feel the same too? His eyes were trained on the slits between her legs as he watched the way her fat mound moved in time with her hips.

Tommy stayed stock still where he was, curious as to what Angelica was going to do. He had denied her the privilege of being fucked, but he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her own stark beauty. All he knew was that there was an odd pressure building up in his sack that was quickly radiating down the length of his shaft. He was also burning up like he was standing outside under the blazing sun. A bead of sweat appeared on the side of his face out of the corner of his eye. It slowly slid down as his heart pounded away in his chest. He swallowed thickly as Angelica kneeled before him, her eyes half-lidded as she appreciated the swell of Tommy’s cock. He widened his stance as she scooted herself closer. He saw the way her tongue poked out of her mouth in order to swipe over her dry lips, her saliva coating them and causing them to shine in the light.

He recalled Angelica’s words from earlier. Was she going to suck on him like she had said? Before the thought sounded disturbing, but now that Angelica was before him in such an alluring position, he shivered in anticipation. His mind was foggy as his blood seemed to rush south. He no longer cared about formalities or who got to him first. All he wanted was for Angelica to relieve him of the burning pressure filling his gut. He didn’t care how she did it. He would watch her, his older and more knowledgeable cousin, and learn from the best. Angelica was able to talk to the grown-ups, so she clearly knew exactly what to do in this grown-up situation. He forgot all about Susie, who was still sitting back on the floor, willing and ready. He suddenly developed tunnel vision for Angelica and Angelica only as her hand hesitantly reached up almost as if she was afraid of touching him and destroying the beautiful sight in front of her.

“Angelica…,” he scolded meekly, trying to remain firm in his decision, but his resolve was slipping.

Eventually, she discovered her confidence as her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, forceful yet gentle. Tommy hissed at the contact, tilting his head back in surprise. A spark had washed over the skin Angelica touched, spreading throughout his body and making him feel tingly all over. His toes curled into the soft carpet while his fists balled up at his sides. He felt his stomach flip, a momentary relief from the pressure, until it came back with a vengeance. He panted, keeping his eyes glued to her and her actions. He forgot all about denying her, not wanting her to stop her heavenly ministrations. She squeezed his member carefully, alternating between squeezing and releasing for a second as she got a feel for Tommy’s body. Her legs subconsciously spread as her own clit flared with arousal, her pussy pulsing wantonly. To think that one simple touch could have such an effect on them was mind-boggling, but they both wanted  _ more _ . Their little taste was not enough to satisfy.

Angelica leaned in as she went to drag her hand up the length of Tommy’s dick, from sack to tip. It was one long sensual pump that made her mouth fall open in awe. She watched the way his cock bounced back up, his member practically growing in her hold. She couldn’t believe that this wasn’t even as  _ big  _ as Tommy could get. A small moan escaped her at the thought of his inflamed length plunging into her over and over again. A sense of urgency seemed to overcome her, fueled by a pang of jealousy as she felt the other girls’ stares bore into the back of her head. She wanted Tommy all to herself for a while. She wanted to be the first to get to experience his monster cock and all its wonders.

Snapping somewhat out of her lust-induced haze, she began to steadily pump Tommy, wanting to work him up until he was fully erect, so she could see him in all his glory. Tommy groaned as she moved her hand up and down, his jaw clenching as rolling waves of pleasure hit him repeatedly. He had never thought to touch himself in this manner; it was so simple and yet it felt divine. He could feel his insides churning with need as his cock grew stiffer and stiffer. He knew this wasn’t  _ all  _ Angelica was going to be doing to him, but this action alone could easily bring him to the brink of orgasm. He felt himself leaning into her touch; as she moved her hand up to his tip, he would push himself forward on his tiptoes, falling back to his original stance when her wrist smacked against his sack. They worked up a rhythm together, breathes growing hotter and more shallow as they continued.

Angelica’s pace sped up the longer they went on. Tommy had felt himself reach a plateau with her pumping just a few moments before, the action no longer enough to sustain his arousal, but as soon as she quickened the flick of her wrist, he was right back on cloud nine. She was a bit sloppier with her movements, her grip loose as her pace increased. Her wrist slapped against his tense balls and her thumb rubbed the underside of his cock in soothing circles. His mind became overloaded with ecstasy as he reveled in sensations he had never even  _ dreamed  _ of. He was acutely aware of every little move Angelica made, each touch sending chills down his spine and each tiny sound emitting from her lips causing his stomach to bubble.

By the time Angelica had gotten Tommy completely erect, she was panting and her pussy was soaking wet. Tiny drops of lubricant had slid down her thighs, landing on the carpet below, building up until a small puddle began to form underneath her. She shuddered as she pumped Tommy for the last time, her hand falling back down to the base of his cock, so that she could catch her breath and look over her work thus far. Tommy took in big gulps of air himself, his cheeks flushed a light red. He blinked slowly when Angelica stopped her ministrations, his pleasure-addled mind struggling to process what was going on around him. He had blanked out the moment Angelica began pumping him, thinking of nothing as he immersed himself in the wonderful feeling of her hand upon his flesh.

When he did come to, he raised a brow down at Angelica as her now dull green eyes roamed up and down his body. She was marveling at his erection, taking in every little curve and bump, burning the image into her mind in case this was the last time she ever got to see her cousin’s member, though, she doubted Tommy would never want to experience this level of bliss again. She started at his balls, tracing the round outline of them with her eyes. Then, she worked her way up his shaft, taking in each of his blue and throbbing veins as they wound their way up to his tip. Tommy’s cock was so disproportionate to his body that, at its full engorged length, his dick practically dangled down to his knees. She briefly wondered how he had kept such a beast hidden from them, but she supposed his large and puffy diapers perfectly disguised his magnificently sculpted manhood. However, his head was Angelica’s favorite part seeing as Tommy was uncircumcised. The folds not only captivated her and turned her on to no end, but the skin only added to Tommy’s length, giving him even more to work with.

She hummed lowly in the back of her throat before slackening her jaw. She pressed her face closer to his member, the swollen tip almost aligning with the curve of her nose. Her tongue lazily flopped out of her mouth, shiny from her spit as she drooled over the pristine beauty of Tommy’s enoromous erection. And despite the fact that Tommy saw Angelica coming and was fully aware of what she was about to do, a small yelp tumbled out of his mouth when her tongue met his salty foreskin. All she did was lick at the underside of his head, and yet, it was enough to pique his high. Her tongue was slimy and versatile, her licking much more unpredictable than the rhythmic pumping she had accustomed him to earlier. He waited with bated breath, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as her tongue snaked around the curves of his tip.

Angelica’s eyes became hooded once more as she shyly lapped at Tommy’s head. She flicked her tongue up and down the edge of it and she would have been stimulating his own slit if not for his foreskin. She dragged her hand up from the base of his cock to the start of his foreskin, gripping him tightly in order to lick wherever she pleased, and Tommy wasn’t stopping her. His fingers twitched by his sides, his knees slightly trembling as she practically teased him with every swipe of her sensuous tongue. As she continued to lather his dick with her saliva, she grew more confident in her ability. She had never done this before, but she had gone with the flow, having somewhat of an idea has to how to pleasure him. Like Susie had said earlier, Tommy’s erection was akin to a popsicle, so she consumed his length just as she would a creamy treat. Seeing how much her actions affected Tommy made her feel smug: she could pleasure him  _ far  _ better than any of the other girls and she would show him just that.

She gave his tip one more long lick from the underside, over his slit, and up before backing off a bit. She settled her weight further onto her haunches, her shoulders loosing tension with the movement. Smirking sultrily, her eyes worked their way up Tommy’s chest to land on his own murky black depths. She fluttered her eyelashes up at him as her hand moved up slightly only to fall back, dragging his foreskin with her. Tommy moaned under his breath as his hidden head was finally exposed to the world. He shivered. Angelica’s mouth formed a tiny “o” as she saw a thick pearl of pre-cum leaking from Tommy’s tip, just waiting for her to lap it up. Her cheeks became a soft pink, allured by the tempting sight before her. She couldn’t help but snake her thumb forward to press the pad of it right onto the drop of pre-cum, effectively digging her pad into his slit.

Tommy let out a sharp moan, heat coursing down his frame from head to toe. For the first time in his life, his hips bucked of their own accord, almost hitting Angelica in the face with his massive member. She giggled at him, sensually petting his shaft with long brushes of her palm. The thrill of sex was becoming too much to bear. His lower stomach was alight with desire, a growing sense of urgency building up in his mind though he had no idea as to what it was. His instincts were telling him to do  _ something _ , but his knowledge was limited. He thought back to Susie’s explanation. Did he want to stick his dick inside Angelica? Was that what that little nagging mumble in the back of his head was telling him to do? He couldn’t be sure, and he didn’t have time to dwell on it, as Angelica bent forward again.

She held him right smack in the center of his shaft, giving herself room to work as her mouth widened like she was about to devour one of her beloved cookies. Tommy witnessed her very uvula dangle above her throat. Her tongue was laying flat in her mouth, the tip sticking out across her bottom lip. He watched hazily as she moved in, bracing himself for whatever was to come, but even that wasn’t enough to prepare him for the surmounting wave of pleasure that washed over him.  His breath hitched causing him to emit a whispery sound as Angelica’s tongue roughly pressed against his exposed slit. His hands shook as pure unadulterated bliss encompassed his whole being; he had never felt anything  _ this  _ good. It didn’t stop there either.

Angelica only stayed in one spot for a moment before her tongue began swirling around the circumference of his head rapidly. She covered him in her spit, the initial drop cold, but no sooner had it landed on his skin, it was warmed by his rising temperature. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his lips quivering while Angelica lapped and slobbered over his cock. Her own eyes were aglow, prideful of the fact that she had fazed Tommy with her tongue alone. But, she wasn’t finished; there was still much more to be done. She closed her eyes, relaxing her throat in hopes of taking Tommy’s entire length into her mouth. She kept her tongue pressed to the underside of his dick as she inched forward. Her pink, plump lips encircled his head, the drag of their velvety softness against his most sensitive area causing something primal to awaken within him. His eyes snapped open as he subconsciously held in his breath. She managed to pull his tip into her mouth, foreskin and all, before she realized she couldn’t swallow Tommy whole as she had wanted; he was  _ far  _ too big for that. As she took in what she could, she twisted her wrist, further stimulating his erection. It was too much for Tommy to handle at once.

“Angelica!” he cried out as his shaking hands desperately reached out for something to clutch, something to keep him grounded.

He found solace in Angelica’s hair as both of his hands entangled into her golden locks. He held onto her as tight as he could, practically fighting off his release, keeping his precious seed from spurting down her throat just yet. Even though he knew little of sex and what they were currently partaking in, his gut told him that as soon as came, that inferno raging in his stomach would be extinguished, leaving him feeling empty and unsated; he had to hold out for as long as he could. His hips lightly thrusted as his heels raised to attempt to push his cock down Angelica’s throat. She was smarter than him, though, her hand keeping him steady and from overwhelming her before she was ready. Her eyebrows scrunched together as her cheeks became stuffed, the weight of Tommy’s member much more impressive than she thought it would be, surprising considering how hung he was.

While Angelica took a moment to focus on breathing through her nose and adjusting her mouth to Tommy’s girth, Susie huffed behind them. She had long since straightened her form, no longer having to appear tantalizing as Tommy’s attention was elsewhere. She had sat up, propping one leg up in order to rest her elbow just above her knee, so that she could uncomfortably press her tight fist into her cheek. She was glaring at the back of Angelica’s head and scowling deeply. Just like with everything else in their little lives, Angelica always had to get her way and always had to be first. Susie had been sure that Tommy was going to debauch her first and foremost as she had been the first brave soul to reveal her nudity to the world, but of course, Angelica just had to steal the limelight for herself. In hindsight, she should have expected as much. She gave her supposed “friend” way too much credit, allowing herself to believe that maybe this would be the one time Angelica actually let her share the spotlight. How wrong she had been.

Her built up desire had quickly vanished as soon as Tommy’s unrelenting gaze had left her in exchange for Angelica. All she had wanted was a taste, a couple of minutes in heaven with a boy, so that she could stop constantly fantasizing and dreaming of the day when a strapping cock would finally ram into her. She let out an exasperated sigh as she accepted her fate; she would just have to wait until Tommy had had enough of Angelica and prove that she was the better fuck. Angelica may have been bold enough to get first dibs on Tommy’s dick, but that didn’t mean she had any of the talent necessary to satisfy him. Susie, on the other hand, had done her fair amount of research and was prepared to rock Tommy’s world. All she had to do was bide her time and let him come to her. 

However, the sight of Angelica on her knees before Tommy and getting what she so craved only managed to infuriate Susie. She couldn’t stand looking at the two of them any longer as her jealousy skyrocketed. She tore her eyes away from them as they delved into their carnal desires. She turned her head to the side and blinked as she noticed that Kimi and Lil were still standing by the bed. They hadn’t uttered a single syllable this entire time, not sure where they were supposed to fit in in all of this. Kimi’s face was scrunched, her nose crinkled and her eyebrows furrowed. There was a light pink blush on her cheeks. She had her hands clasped together over her chest, squeezing them tightly. Kimi felt overwhelmed by the situation as it was all so brand new to her. Honestly, she was a bit scared about sex, not understanding how something like that could be pleasurable. She had been eager at first, but now she wasn’t so sure. Lil didn’t look half as perturbed as Kimi. She appeared to be lusting after Tommy herself as her mouth was parted open, a dribble of drool dripping down the corner of her mouth. Her own cheeks were stained red as her core heated up, practically buzzing with pent up need. Her hands were balled up into fists by her sides, most likely to hold herself back.

As Susie observed the two of them, an idea came to mind. Why hadn’t she thought of this before? Instead of having to succumb to the torture of having to watch Angelica get Tommy off first, why didn’t the three of them have some fun too? It wouldn’t be fair if Tommy was the only one getting attention. A knowing smile spread across her face as she eagerly stood to her feet. She faced Kimi and Lil, ignoring the slurping and choked off moans of Angelica; she had better things to do with her time than to feel sorry for herself. No one ever said that her first time had to be with a boy and the thought of ravishing Kimi and Lil was enough to spark that need deep inside her once again. She walked over to the two of them with a sultry grin, flipping one of her braids over her shoulder. Kimi and Lil looked up at her as she approached, Kimi gulping and Lil breathing heavily as they watched Susie’s assets jiggle. Then, she was standing before the two of them with her hand on her hip, looking as seductive as Aphrodite herself.

“You two must be so bored having to stand here and watch Angelica have all the fun...How’s about we have a little fun ourselves~?” she asked, her voice dropping an octave after her pause.

Lil shivered and then nodded her head as fast as she could. She was losing herself to the this newfound feeling of arousal. Her clit was already pulsing away in her diaper, the faintest bit of lubricant oozing down her thighs. She kept clenching her thighs to stimulate her vagina, but it was nowhere near enough to achieve a blissful orgasm; she was fully aware of the fact that she was going to need someone to help her, and if Susie was willing, she’d gladly let her be that person. Lil’s mind was so bogged down with the idea of sex that she didn’t even stop to think about how two girls would have sex; all she was concerned about was  _ getting  _ said sex. Kimi though, had a little more sense, and thus, raised a brow at Susie’s suggestion.

“You mean...You want to have sex with us?”

Susie hummed in agreement.

“I thought only boys could have sex with girls…”

Susie chuckled under her breath, gently shaking her head. “I said it’s  _ usually  _ a boy and a girl who have sex, but girls and girls can have sex together too! Even boys can have sex with other boys. You just have to know what you’re doing and I can teach you guys.” 

Kimi was still acting trepidatiously, thinking everything over first. But, Lil was quick to jump at the opportunity presented before her as she smiled brightly.

“Yeah, let’s have fun! What do we gotta do?”

Susie smiled tenderly at Lil’s enthusiasm, yet she glanced back at Kimi who was still hesitating. She wanted them all to experience the divine feeling of sex together; she didn’t want anyone to be left out. She also wanted both of the babies to be exposed to her expert touch to give them a taste of what they would encounter with Tommy later. Not only would it prepare them for what was to come, but it would give her just a bit of practice before her turn with Tommy in order to give her the upper hand against Angelica.  She knew she could convert Kimi to the idea one way or another, but she wanted to see if Kimi could come to her own conclusion by herself, so she gave her a moment to calm her tumultuous thoughts. 

Kimi desperately wanted to fit in as she had always felt like a bit of an outcast since she had been inducted into their little friend group after her Mommy had married Chuckie’s dad. She came in later after all of the other babies had connected and found their place within the group. She was still struggling to find her niche, and she saw this an opportunity to strengthen the bond between the four of them here today. And yet, her fear held her back. This wasn’t the Kimi she knew! The true Kimi was always fearless and ready to take on whatever the world had to throw at her. Sure, sex seemed pretty scary after witnessing what Angelica was doing to Tommy, but she would never really know if she didn’t try. Besides, she didn’t want to be the only one left out of the action, once again an outcast in their circle of friends.

Nodding her head curtly, she looked up at Susie with a determined visage, her face no longer marred by wrinkles and folds. Susie’s pussy tingled at the cute look Kimi gave her as she tried to be brave and serious. 

“Okay! Let’s have some fun,” Kimi said with a grin, and Susie’s stomach filled with warmth. She couldn’t help herself. Kimi was being too adorable for her own good, and so, Susie brought her hands up to cup Kimi’s cheeks. The determination that had washed over Kimi suddenly disappeared, replaced by confusion. She gazed up at Susie only to find that Susie was leaning closer to her face. Not knowing what was about to happen, Kimi gasped quietly when Susie connected their lips, soft at first before she applied a small amount of pressure. Susie held Kimi steady as she brushed their lips together, making sure to be as gentle as possible as to not scare Kimi away from her affection. Susie’s arousal reached a peak as she tilted her head and meshed their lips together as perfectly as she could. Kimi melted under her, little noises of appreciation building up in her chest, slowly being released through their coupled lips. 

Soon enough, Susie broke apart the sweet kiss, not wanting to sweep Kimi completely off her feet just yet. Kimi blinked slowly as they pulled apart, a strange feeling beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Her eyebrows scrunched together softly, her lips not moving from the position that Susie had left them in. Her blush had darkened, weird chills running down her spine. Was this what sex was like?

“W...What was that?”

Susie laughed lightly, amused by Kimi’s nativity. She remembered being exactly the same way until her Mommy had opened her eyes to the amazing world of sex unintentionally. She would gladly show Kimi and Lil how to feel the epitome of ecstasy, so they wouldn’t be clueless anymore.

“That was a kiss, silly, and don’t worry you’ll be getting a lot more of them,” Susie said all-knowingly, and it made Kimi feel funny, smaller in Susie’s eyes. She fidgeted, shifting her feet.

Lil pouted, somewhat upset that Kimi seemed to be getting all of Susie’s attention when she herself was desperate for something,  _ anything _ . Her throat was becoming dry with how badly she wanted to be touched and cherished. She felt as if she were in a desert, thirsty for that cool and refreshing sip of water that would soothe her exhausted body. She was wound-up like she was going to panic if she didn’t receive some attention herself.

Susie seemed to take notice of this and giggled before leaning down to press a loving kiss to Lil’s cheek. She hummed into it playfully causing Lil to laugh herself. Then, Susie pulled away with a sloppy smack, leaving her saliva all over Lil’s cheek. 

Susie stayed hunched over, a curvy grin on her face as she brought her hand up to poke Lil’s nose. “Don’t worry, you’ll be getting plenty of kisses too~.”    
  
Lil bounced on her heels. Susie always knew just what to say to reassure them of anything. It was one of the reasons Lil was so trusting of her in the first place. She knew that Susie would take care of them and would never put them in harm’s way. She would teach them about sex with a kind guiding hand, allowing them to explore and make mistakes instead of reprimanding them for not knowing any better. 

“Now, take your clothes off. We can’t do anything until you’re naked!” Susie declared with another joyful laugh, stepping back to watch the two of them strip down.

Kimi and Lil went right to work as they kicked off their shoes, flinging them towards one of the bedroom walls. Kimi plopped herself down in order to pull off her socks while Lil performed a balancing act as she yanked her own off while standing on one leg. They grabbed at the hems of their overalls, lifting them up and over their heads as fast as they could. Kimi was finally beginning to feel the onset of her arousal while Lil’s clit was throbbing away, begging to be messed with. Their shirts were thrown off next, revealing their own flat chests. Lastly, they unstrapped their diapers, tossing those off with the rest of their clothes. They both felt Susie’s hungry eyes roaming over their now naked flesh. They shivered in unison, the fire raging inside their cores growing more intense the longer Susie’s eyes drunk in the sight of their exposed bodies. Her eyes landed on the babies’ own pussies noticing how wet Lil already was. Kimi appeared to be dry, but Susie knew she could fix that in an instant.

“Okay, now I want you guys to lay flat on your backs for me side by side.”

They didn’t question Susie’s command, the two of them now wanting to experience firsthand the pleasures of sex. They placed their trust in Susie, and Susie would show them just how good they could feel; she would show them a whole new plane of satisfaction unlike anything they had ever known before. She kneeled in between them, a warm smile still covering her features.

“Spread your legs...I want to be able to see  _ everything _ ,” she said lowly, breathlessly.

Lil did so without hesitation, but Kimi had to take in a deep breath before sheepishly opening her legs.

Susie cooed at the sight of their smooth, virgin pussies, watching the way Lil’s clit visibly pulsed and admiring the goosebumps coating Kimi’s mound. “There you go...Look how pretty you two are. Why, I think I could just eat you up!” she teased, her light tone keeping the girls calm even as they explored uncharted territory.

Susie brought both of her hands up. She then dragged the pads of her fingers over their stomachs with a feather-light touch, barely making contact with their baby soft skin, working her way down to the prize she sought after. Lil released a shaky moan, her cheeks as dark as they could be at the faintest of touches. Kimi was biting down on her bottom lip, her irises trembling as she regarded Susie’s every movement. Neither of them knew what Susie was about to do, but it didn’t matter. They both knew they were about to experience something entirely new and it excited them to no end even if they expressed that in different ways. 

Susie scooted forward on her knees just an inch as her hands trailed down over their navels, teasing them lightly as she dipped her middle finger inside. She brushed past their stomachs, running her hands down their pubic areas where someday there would be thick patches of hair. For now though, they were bare, making it easier for her work her way towards what she wanted. Once she reached the top of their mounds, she applied more pressure, letting her fingers drag across their slits, but not indulging them any farther. Lil whined loudly, her head tossing back at Susie’s explorative fondling. Her clit was beating rapidly along with her own frantic heartbeat just waiting for the moment Susie’s hand would caress her there. Kimi shimmied her hips, not as audible as Lil, though she was beginning to feel the same amount of desperation. 

Subconsciously, the two of them spread their legs out a little bit wider for Susie, not realizing just how badly they craved her nimble digits. Susie’s lips curled to one side, her eyelids slipping halfway shut as her own lust returned far greater than it had been before. Her arousal had been heightened from the fact that she had willed it away earlier and her breath hitched when the feeling struck her once more. Her own throbbing pussy spurred her on as she reached back up to lay her palms flat against their pubic areas. She rubbed her way down their pussies in a gentle cascading motion, sighing lowly. Lil moaned again, high-pitched this time around. Kimi’s fists were balled up as tightly as she kept them on her chest, bracing herself for the rush that was to come.

Her hands slid past their clitoral hoods, her fingers pressing into their lips. Lil’s juices were already coating her digits, the slimy lubricant leaking its way between them. Kimi had yet to start dripping, but Susie knew it was only a matter of time. She took a moment to spread her own legs apart as to not trap her own essence in between her thighs; she wanted her lube to flow out of her freely, plus she found that the more she spread her legs, the easier it was for her to maintain a plateau of arousal, so she didn’t climax prematurely. She didn’t part their lips or try to poke her fingers through their slits just yet, but instead, she began to rub the outsides of their vaginas in a rough grazing fashion. She managed to push their malleable skin up and down with each move of her hand, the tips of her fingers curling into their clits to keep a steady pressure there.

Kimi yelped at Susie’s actions, her thighs quivering. She almost snapped her legs back together, her knees wanting to clack against one another. Somehow, she refrained from doing so, her eyes squeezing shut as bliss rolled over her in droves. If Lil could spread herself out for Susie any farther, she would, but unfortunately, she was as sprawled as much she could get. Her own hands were grabbing fistfuls of white carpet, pulling up on the strands in time with Susie’s rubbing. Lil’s pussy squelched as Susie touched it thanks to how wet she was. Kimi finally felt a pressure mounting in her lower stomach as her vaginal walls started to lightly contract and throb with her clit. Her cheeks prickled with how prominent her blush was as she felt her insides slickening.

She was so short of breath that she couldn’t even properly gasp when the first strands of lubricant began to leak out of her and onto Susie’s waiting palm. Her stomach dropped, fearing that she had peed on Susie. Yet, she was surprised when just that small amount slipped out. Her face scrunched up again; though, one kind look from Susie was enough to quell her rising anxiety. Susie’s hips shimmied as her own desire grew. She had never touched anyone else like this before and the sensation was nothing short of magical. It was almost like she was addicted to rubbing their skin; her hands moved up and down like she was on auto-pilot. She wasn’t even sure she could stop if she wanted to. The lubricant leaking out of them kept her enthralled as their pussies grew shiny. Her mouth was formed into a tiny “o” as she slowly leaned in. She let out a small moan herself, feeling her chest become heavy as she struggled to breathe and remain calm.

She concentrated on watching her fingers slide up and down their vaginas. Her digits gently moved their folds, wrinkling them up before allowing them to relax once more. Susie had to stay kneeling because she knew if she laid down on the ground that she would hump it until she orgasmed, completely ruining the moment. She was desperate for action, but she knew it would be a good little bit before Tommy finished with Angelica. She needed to focus on the fun between her, Kimi, and Lil instead of the thought of Tommy’s fat cock sinking into her. She huffed, stopping her fingers as they sat in the middle of their slits. Tightly pressing her lips together, she gingerly spread her fingers out to stretch their folds. She hummed when she noticed their tiny holes being pulled open from her ministrations, a brief glimpse of damp pink before her. She worked up a new rhythm whereby she pushed her fingers apart and then brought them back in.

Lil’s entire frame was shaking as her clit pounded away. She felt like she was on fire and the only way to extinguish it was for Susie to give her more. She wasn’t sure what she needed, but she was curious as to what it would be. Susie’s palm alone felt heavenly, and yet, she wondered what else sex consisted of because she knew this wasn’t the full extent of it. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white from how hard she was gripping the carpet. At this point, she wasn’t even trying to hold back her noises of approval like her choked out moans and shrill keens. She hoped that the more she begged, the harder Susie would give it to her. Whatever Susie did, it was like her body would quickly grow accustomed to it and then need something even rougher to keep her sated. Her head thrashed from side to side as she was unable to think of anything but the waves of pleasure coursing over her body. The squelching coming from her own vagina was loud in her ears, causing them to twitch and her arousal to spike. At last, she couldn’t take it anymore. Her mind was buzzing as her body demanded she take action.

She clenched and unclenched her fists around the carpet in her fists, and then, she jerked her own hips up to match Susie’s rhythm. Lil gasped violently as her legs wobbled. When she had bucked her hips, Susie’s fingers had not only stretched her folds, but they had brushed against her clit too, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine. Lil bit down on her bottom lip, her mouth filling with saliva as she relished in the blissful feeling that had overwhelmed her senses for just a brief moment. As she brought her lower body back down, a tiny pulse tingled in the back of her head, demanding that she do it again. She whined in the back of her throat as she listened to it, shakily arching her back to have Susie’s fingers rub her in all the right places once more. Susie laughed in approval, but it quickly diffused into a seductive purr as she applied more pressure to Lil’s throbbing privates. Lil’s lubricant was seeping through Susie’s fingers, coating them from pad to knuckle. With each rub and buck, more liquid seeped out, running down the back of Susie’s hand.

Lil’s abrupt movements caused Kimi to glance over at her. Her own cheeks were still ablaze, her tiny mouth hanging open as she panted hard. Her tongue was beginning to poke out, lazily lulling to one side of her mouth as she watched Lil lose herself to lust. Seeing how much fun Lil was having had an effect on Kimi. She moaned meekly, relaxing her spread legs for Susie. The rhythmic thrusting of Lil’s hips and her ever constant cries made Kimi’s stomach flip. The top of her mound began to tickle as heat radiated down to her slit, seeming to stop at her clit. Slowly, it started to expand and pulse with need. Kimi couldn’t tear her eyes away from the spectacle that Lil had become. Her urgent and sloppy actions captivated Kimi. She wanted to feel that level of pleasure too. She wanted to slip into a mind-numbing trance where the only thing she felt was pure bliss. Her eyes grew hooded as she admired the sheen of sweat covering Lil’s body and the light pink hue across the bridge of her nose. Her tummy bubbled with arousal. Her vaginal walls contracted incessantly as she began to grow damp down there.

Susie had been so focused on Lil that when she felt a cool wetness spread across her other palm she jolted. A shudder racked her frame, working its way down the length of her body as she turned her head towards Kimi. She smiled tenderly when she saw the way Kimi was staring at Lil, completely enthralled with Lil’s lack of inhibition. Her own pussy was dripping from Lil’s display of total submission. She knew Tommy was going to have a ball fucking Lil; she would probably scream her lungs out and they’d be forced to cover her mouth to keep her quiet. She wondered if she would be reduced to a hot and wet mess when she was at Tommy’s mercy. She could only hope. She snapped herself out of her wayward and eager thoughts, though, in order to rub Kimi a little bit harder to see how she would respond.

To her amusement, Kimi let out a squeaky and surprised moan, writhing under her touch. Instantly, Kimi’s head whipped back around to stare at Susie with wide eyes wondering what she had done to send such brutal waves of want up her frame. Kimi’s lips were squeezed tightly together to the point that Susie couldn’t even see them anymore. Her eyes remained huge as Susie continued to assault her pussy, but she wasn’t complaining or crying. Kimi had decided to take anything Susie was willing to give her after she had seen the way Lil spasmed from Susie’s hand. Although she was still trepidatious, she pushed back against her fear like she always told her brother to do. She wasn’t a big scaredy-cat like him! She was courageous and ready to take on anything that this world was going to throw at her. Sex had simply become her next obstacle.

Susie kept a constant pace with Lil, working her up to a plateau, so she wouldn’t come straight away; they had much more to do. Meanwhile, she steadily increased the speed and pressure of her palm against Kimi’s vagina. Every time her hand came up, she made sure to slide her fingers up, trapping Kimi’s clit in between her index and middle finger. She admired the way it caused her clit to bulge out, wanting to rub it harder and harder with each thrust of her hand. Kimi felt herself slipping into that hazy state of mind where nothing mattered other than the hand working her folds. At last, she closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling instead of the butterflies in her stomach. The tension left her body. Her mouth fell open as she panted heavily. She began to shimmy from the intense prickling of her privates, the pleasure almost too good to be true. Her walls were now slick with lubricant and her vaginal lips were gradually beginning to moisten as Susie quickly spread out every last drop of her essence seeping out of her hole.

Kimi whimpered as Susie once more squished her throbbing clit, her hips trying to stretch out wider than they could. She felt herself losing touch with this world as she ascended into a plane of utter bliss, driven by the rhythmic rubbing of Susie’s palm. Needing something to keep her conscious and aware, she reached out with shaking hands to try and find something to anchor herself. Lil was still clutching at the carpet, which made it impossible for Kimi to do so too seeing as they were side by side. Her hands trembled at her sides for a moment, a sense of urgency overwhelming her as she tried to process what to do with her limbs. She couldn’t concentrate with Susie stroking her pussy. In the end, she released a high-pitched cry, her hands coming up to cover her burning cheeks. She dug her knuckles into cheekbones, her little fingernails sinking into her palms.

A hot puff of breath escaped Susie as she loomed over the two babies. She was completely enraptured with the sight before her. Both Kimi and Lil were at her unforgiving mercy. They both were now dependent on her actions, unabashedly thrusting up against her sticky palms, Lil more so than Kimi. She smirked slyly, loving the control she had over them. Being older than the babies meant they looked up to her most of the time anyways, but it was nice having them totally submissive under her. Susie enjoyed the fact that she could choose to stop her ministrations at any time and just leave the two of them hanging. She wielded that power over them, but she wasn’t cruel enough to actually do something of that caliber; she wanted to get off too. Her own hips were wiggling as she attempted to get whatever kind of friction she could in order to sate her pulsating pussy. Her core was burning with a new intensity and she decided that enough was enough. 

She deemed the two of them sufficiently wet to handle her fingers dipping inside. She knew Kimi and Lil were most likely tiring of her foreplay anyways; there was only so much someone could take before they plummeted over the edge. She wanted to make sure the two of them came with her fingers deep inside them, exploring the most intimate parts of them. She wanted to feel their walls undulating onto her fingers, soaking her skin in their warm juices. She hummed seductively at the thought. She brought her palms up their sopping vaginas one last time, applying as much pressure as she could. Lil yelped before it diffused into a heated moan while Kimi whimpered in need. Susie chuckled under her breath, going to repeatedly pat their sensitive mounds. 

The two babies spasmed in unison, crying out at Susie’s sudden change of action. Susie folded her fingers into her palms, only leaving her index and middle fingers sticking up. She pressed the pads of her two fingers to their virgin holes, noticing how tight they were as even her small bit of pressure didn’t cause their folds to part. 

“Are you guys ready~? I’m about to do something  _ magical _ .”    
  
Lil didn’t even stop to think about what Susie had just said; she was already eagerly nodding her head before Susie finished speaking. Her entire body had been worked up and she was ready to take things to the next level. Kimi, on the other hand, was still hesitant, taking a moment to consider Susie’s words before sheepishly agreeing as well with a single firm nod of her head. Susie giggled excitedly, pushing her chest lower so that it now touched the ground. She stuck her ass up in the air, somewhat hoping that her tantalizing position would capture Tommy’s attention. When she was arched like this, she was closer to Kimi’s and Lil’s overworked pussies. The pungent and citric odor of their lubricant assaulted her senses causing a wave of arousal to wash over her. She shimmied her hips expectantly, sighing contently. This was better than any of her wildest dreams. 

Simultaneously, she began to push her fingers forward to stretch out their entrances. Their little holes quivered, but eventually caved under Susie’s pressure. She placed each tip of her finger on a lip, slowly working their folds in order to penetrate them. Here the lubricant was the slimmest, stringy and white as it coated her hands. She pulled their holes open as gingerly as she could, her mouth falling open in awe as their pink insides were revealed to her. Lil had finally seemed to calm down now that Susie was transitioning from rubbing to fingering. Her own mouth was wide open as she took in gulps of breath like a fish out of water. Her chest was heavy, her heart still hammering away as Susie explored their privates. Her head felt light and she was almost dizzy with pleasure. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out while Susie fondled them. It felt weird to have someone prodding down there, but they were both kind of used to it considering they were still in diapers and needed frequent changing. Lil just took in a deep breath through her nose, letting Susie do what she needed to.

Kimi was a bit more apprehensive, her face contorting as Susie poked her where no one else had. Her body grew tense the moment Susie placed her fingers there. She was worried that it was going to hurt especially as she was stretched briefly. She had no idea what to expect. Everything Susie had done thus far had felt divine and she trusted her older friend, but it was still nerve-racking. She tried to breathe in deeply through her nose, yet her panic only heightened when she noticed how relaxed Lil had become in a matter of seconds. She felt like she was doing something wrong, but she had no clue as to what she needed to be doing! She sniffled quietly, her eyes becoming glossy from her mounting anxiety. She wanted to be a big girl and she wanted to get over this fear, although she thought that perhaps this was too much for her to handle. Maybe she just wasn’t ready for this kind of play…

Susie went to stick the tip of her finger into Lil’s hole, but she could see Kimi’s frame trembling and the way her knees shook to close. She curled her lips to one side of her face, not liking the fact that Kimi was so afraid of something so sensual. There was nothing to fear especially when she was the one taking care of them. It seemed like Kimi would need a bit more reassurance before she could continue. Lil gasped when she felt Susie’s digit begin to plunge into her, causing her walls to expand around it. However, Susie only pushed in to her nail, not wanting to overwhelm Lil just yet. She rubbed her finger in circles around the rim of Lil’s hole as she went to comfort a distraught Kimi. She angled her head towards her, putting herself right in between Kimi’s legs. She kept her fingers pressed to her opening as she didn’t want to frighten Kimi even more by making a sudden pull back. She cooed faintly, lifting her head up so that Kimi could see her face over her stomach.

Kimi locked eyes with Susie, melting into her warm black eyes. Susie smiled tenderly at her once again, easing her anxiety tenfold. She stopped concentrating so hard on the uncomfortable feeling of Susie’s fingers on her hole as she lost herself in Susie’s kind visage. Her breathing steadied, her heart no longer beating in her ears. Her face lost some of its heat, but there was still some radiating below the surface thanks to her embarrassment. What had she been so freaked out about? Susie would never let anything bad happen to her. She just had to lay back and relax. Susie had the wheel and she was an expert in this field. There was nothing to worry about. Just to make sure Kimi was cool and collected, Susie pressed her cheek against her thigh, nuzzling it softly. She purred, a soothing sound to Kimi’s ears. The weight of the situation lifted from her as her legs went lax. She adjusted herself, making sure she was properly spread and comfortable on the floor. Before Susie pulled away from her thigh, she placed a sweet peck to her squishy skin. Kimi felt a bubble of heat form in her belly and then Susie was sitting back up to continue her exploration.

More prepared now, Kimi laid back down, focusing on her breathing and the blank ceiling above her. Lil whimpered next to her, her face scrunched up as she was once again desperate for attention. Susie’s finger was still swirling around her entrance, teasing her endlessly. Susie giggled at Lil’s wantonness, changing her rubbing from side-to-side to up-and-down. She watched gleefully as Lil’s pussy pulsed for her, pumping out more and more lubricant to accommodate her fingers. She began working Kimi up the same way, keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn’t become anxious again. She was glad to see that Kimi was responding to her touch in a much more positive way this time around as she hugged herself and let out little noises of approval. Lil released a throaty whine, telling Susie that she was more than ready for what was to come next. Susie lowered herself back down to the ground in between them, her own clit raging, dying for some attention itself; she hoped Tommy finished up with Angelica soon as she couldn’t take this waiting even while being distracted by the girls.

Slowly, she pushed the tip of her first finger into both of them, moaning under her breath as their spongy walls gave way. Kimi and Lil had similar reactions to the intrusion: wide eyes, slack jaws, and bated breaths. Their holes stretched nicely for Susie’s fingers as they were already soaking wet. As she continued pushing her fingers through, she heard a faint pop accompanied by some squelching, letting her know that she was the first one to mark both of them. The thought sent a spark of pleasure down her back, her vaginal lips buzzing with arousal. A sticky string of her own essence slipped down her slit before dangling in between her legs. She licked her lips as she watched their holes fill with her fingers. She managed to push in all the way to the knuckle on the first go, rubbing the underside of their insides as she settled within them.

The two of them were breathing as fast as they could, trying to adjust to the sudden fullness of their pussies. Their muscles flexed around Susie’s fingers, attempting to coax her even deeper. Even though they had been thoroughly prepared, they were still overwhelmed by the new sensation. Susie had only entered them with one finger, but to them, it felt like they were full to the brim. They were conflicted between pushing her out and sucking her back in. Their minds were upset by the intrusion, but their bodies were begging for  _ more _ . Susie shushed them as she kept her fingers lodged into them. She didn’t try to thrust just yet, knowing that the babies weren’t ready for what she wanted to do them. Her goal wasn’t to hurt them; she wanted to have them screaming and squirming from her fingering.

“Just breathe and relax. It’ll feel good soon, I promise,” she encouraged, her sincere voice like a lullaby to Kimi and Lil.

They took Susie’s advice, focusing more on the rise and fall of their chests instead of the unbearable heat from their pussies. Susie was patient and didn’t try to give them more than what they were ready for. Her own crotch was on fire, but she ignored the tumultuous waves of desire deep within her core for the babies’ sake. She wiggled her hips to quell her mounting arousal, that string of lubricant breaking in the process and staining the white carpet below. She hummed for them to take her own mind off the pressure in her lower stomach and to soothe them at the same time. Having to concentrate on the tone of her voice made it impossible for her grow desperate for her own climax. Kimi and Lil listened enthusiastically as Susie hummed for them, their bodies practically sinking into the carpet as they felt themselves unwind. Their bodies loosened, their walls even becoming less constricting. As soon as Susie felt their tightness give way, she knew it was time.

They had all been waiting far too long for this moment to come. Susie yearned to finger them until their voices gave out and their pussies were red and slick from her abuse. She wasn’t going to go easy on them with just one orgasm either unless Tommy decided it was her turn to be fucked before then. She was prepared to utterly rock their worlds albeit she hadn’t ever truly experienced the feeling herself; it only made her feel more impatient for her turn when she would get to lose herself in that ecstasy. Her humming came to a stop as she tentatively circled their passages. She made sure to feel every nook and cranny, every rugged texture of their vaginas. Lil felt Susie begin to move and she gasped sharply, her toes curling into the carpet. Drool was leaking out of the corner of her mouth as a fiery sensation spread throughout her lower body. It felt like there were flames tickling her from the inside out and they only grew the more Susie fiddled with her pussy. She knew that Kimi had to be feeling the same way and she figured they both needed some support to get through this.

She twisted her head to look over at Kimi. She drunk in her flushed features and shallow breathing. It was almost like a fog had settled over Kimi, making her lethargic and sensitive. Eventually, she turned her dilated pupils to her, their shaking irises locking onto one another. Silently, Lil untangled her fingers from the lush fabric of the carpet in order to reach her hand out towards Kimi’s. Kimi took a moment to process what she wanted, and they both succumbed to the rampant pleasure infecting their systems as Susie began to gently drive her fingers in and out, barely letting her digits slip out of their holes, deeply thrusting into them. They moaned together, their hot breathes intermingling. Shakily, Kimi lifted up one of her hands from her chest, her fingers twitching from the current sensory overload she was facing. Lil didn’t allow her to struggle for long though, as she brought her hand forward to grab Kimi’s in a tight grip. Their own fingers interlocked, holding onto each other for dear life as they experienced Susie’s earth-shattering fingering.

The vastness of their pussies drew Susie in. No matter how deep she plunged, she couldn’t find the end of their passages. It spurred her on more than she thought it would. She kept attempting to jam her fingers into them harder and harder to find that magic spot, but it was to no avail. She managed to make their entrances even slicker than before, lubricant seeping out from around the girth of her digits. She took in a breath and then curled her fingers forward in a “come here” motion. She scraped the top of their walls, eliciting high-pitched moans from the both of them. Satisfied with the response she got, Susie started to pull her fingers out until only the tip remained inside them. Kimi groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness while Lil shimmied her hips, wanting to be full again. Susie chuckled at their antics, knowing that their throats would be hurting after this.

With a great force, she pushed her fingers back into them, not stopping at all. She sheathed herself back in all the way to the knuckle as their walls easily allowed her through. Just as she had anticipated, Kimi and Lil let out howls of euphoria, practically choking on their own cries. The noise itself sent a chill down her spine, her own legs giving out from under her as her pussy throbbed. Seeing as neither one of them had complained, she built up a rhythmic pace of thrusting in and out, stretching out their holes each and every time, preparing them for Tommy’s girth. Kimi and Lil squeezed each other’s hands so hard that they began to tingle and grow numb. All they could do was lay still and keen as Susie worked their pussies to orgasm. They were completely submissive underneath her, wanting her to bring them to release even if they weren’t fully aware of what that was. They could feel something inside increasing like the fluid of a thermometer the more Susie thrusted, and at any minute, they swore it was going to explode as their urgency skyrocketed.

Susie felt like the babies were sufficiently distracted as she pulled her fingers out to the tip one last time. She let out a shuddery breath as the warm aroma of their juices overcame her senses. The room was beginning to reek of sex, a pleasant scent that only furthered stimulated their addled minds. A warmth had formed in the pit of her stomach, which made her vagina pulse uncontrollably. She let her tongue slip out to swipe at her parched lips. There was so much lubricant leaking out of their holes that it was dripping down their folds and onto the carpet below, sticky and pungent. Susie wiggled her hips, lining up two fingers to their stuffed entrances. The babies didn’t see it coming, but suddenly, their walls were expanding even more so to fit the size of her fingers.

Kimi gasped but it slowly diffused into a heated moan while Lil remained silent as she convulsed around the new intrusion. Susie’s fingernails accidentally scratched the sides of their passages, creating a burning sensation that made the two of them stretch their legs out as much as they could. They struggled to breathe as Susie plunged deeper and deeper into them, not stopping her advancement because she knew it would only make things worse. She heard their pussies squelch as she delved forward, more juices oozing out from under her digits. Finally, she reached her knuckles, settling inside the babies. Susie let out a big breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. The two of them squirmed around her, still not used to having something jammed in there. Their walls clamped down around Susie’s fingers, attempting to milk her for all that she had. She knew it wouldn’t be long before the two of them came.

Soon enough, they relaxed around her. They were able to adjust to her second fingers much faster than the first since they knew what to expect. Kimi and Lil were still holding onto each other, their own knuckles turning white from their bruising grips. Once more, they concentrated on their deep breathing, allowing their walls to loosen with every inhale. Appeased by the room they had given her, Susie started to move her digits, shallowly thrusting into them, a quiet sloshing sound emitting from them. It didn’t take her long to work up momentum as their canals were slippery and stretched. She applied a firm pressure to her motions, making sure to rub them raw. With each jab, she had them panting, crying, or moaning. She flicked her fingers upwards to brush against the sensitive inner wall towards the back of their passages. The reaction she got out of Kimi was electrifying.

Unbeknownst to them, Susie had stroked Kimi’s G-spot, sending white hot flashes of pleasure up her spine. She let out a mighty cry, her thighs quivering around Susie. Her toes curled as her head thrashed. Her heart seemed to have jumped up into her throat and a fiery blush spread across the bridge of her nose. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, breathing heavily through her nostrils. Her eyes were squeezed shut as stars entered her blank vision. Desperate for a repeat of that sensational feeling, she began to buck her hips up into Susie’s digits, allowing her to sink even deeper. Susie felt her own privates contract, her clit bulging as her arousal spiked. She no longer held back for either of them, knowing that their time was coming. She pulled her fingers out to just the very tip before slamming them back in. She made sure to twist and curl them on the way in in order to recreate the blissful feeling she had inflicted onto Kimi.

Lil saw the way Kimi finally lost herself to the warmth radiating from their vaginas. It was exactly how she had felt earlier when Susie had been rubbing them as hard as she could. She wanted to feel that mind-numbing euphoria again. She mimicked Kimi’s actions, forcing her own hips up to make Susie’s fingers slide beyond her limit. Gradually, they all became connected. As Susie thrust forward, their hips would spring up to give her ample room to dive. When Susie pulled out, they jerkily placed their hips back on the carpet. Their thighs were beginning to burn from exertion, but they didn’t pay it any mind in the heat of the moment; they would gladly work themselves sore to sate their newfound lust. Eventually, Susie scooped her fingers inside Lil, jabbing her G-spot as well.

From there, the babies were reduced to piles of mush. Their minds were unable to process what was happening and their mouths couldn’t form coherent sentences. They were driven by Susie’s pace, hips bucking up and down, up and down. There seemed to be no end in sight as they plateaued, hotter than they had ever been, but unable to attain climax. Kimi whimpered helplessly as she began to frantically push up against Susie’s fingers, breaking their rhythm. Her movements were sporadic and distraught as she tried to push herself over the edge but to no avail. Lil was inspired by Kimi’s surrender to desire as she took on an irregular rhythm right beside her. Susie smirked devilishly as the babies were completely wrapped around her finger. They were stuck on the edge of orgasm and she knew exactly how to send them overboard.

She chuckled lowly, forgetting all about Tommy for a moment as she continued her even pounding of their pussies. Her eyes locked onto their swollen clits, the most sensitive erogenous zone they had. She hummed seductively as she abruptly popped one finger out of each of them. Kimi and Lil protested in unison, not liking the way their openings weren’t as tight anymore. However, their whines died on the tips of their tongues as soon as Susie reached up with her now free digits to violently rub their clits. The screams the two of them released were loud enough to cause even Tommy to crack an eye open and stare at them in bewilderment; though, Angelica quickly huffed and tore his attention away from the three of them on the floor. It was only a matter of seconds before Kimi and Lil succumbed to their fate, coming around Susie’s fingers.

Susie pushed in to the knuckles as their walls fiercely pulsed around her digits. She pressed in on their clits like she was trying to pop them in order to prolong their climax. Their hips had bucked up one final time, staying in the air as waves of bliss washed over them from head to toe. Their mouths fell wide open, erotic noises filling the air as they experienced their first orgasms together. Their pussies squirted out more lubricant onto their folds and Susie’s hands. They felt a powerful tremor work its way up from their cores to their chests, goosebumps running rampant across their naked flesh. Their passages clamped down onto Susie’s fingers not letting her go until they had come down from cloud nine. They panted harshly as stars exploded across their vision. For a moment, they felt like they were floating, no longer apart of this world. Their heads were dizzy and their bodies were spent. They needed a few minutes to catch their breath and be able to feel again.

While Susie handled Kimi and Lil, Angelica had been hard at work pleasing Tommy. She had perfected the art of breathing through her nose while engulfing his massive member. She believed herself to be ready, or as ready as she could be. Her grip on his shaft slackened as she sighed through her nostrils. She swallowed around his length, causing Tommy’s face to scrunch up in bliss. He held on tightly to her pigtails as she gradually moved in to slip the rest of his fat cock down her esophagus. She stayed as lax as she could in an attempt not to gag, wanting to prove to Tommy that she was mature and skilled. Tommy’s breathing was rapid and shallow as he fought to not buck his hips and choke her. He felt her teeth graze over his inflamed skin, an extra jolt shooting up his spine. At last, Angelica’s nose hit his crotch, her hand falling back down to the carpet to anchor herself. Tommy’s dick was lodged all the way down her throat, his pulsating head engulfed by her contracting muscles.

He let out a groan, his whole body heating up at the immense ecstasy he was feeling. Angelica’s pussy was sopping wet as she took joy in swallowing Tommy whole; she doubted any of the other babies would be able to pull that off. She took in another breath through her nose before sucking on his erection. Tommy released a guttural scream when he felt her throat squeeze around his excruciating hard length; it was just what he needed to relieve him of the pain of arousal. Angelica’s mouth was filled with Tommy’s salty taste, and one suck just wasn’t enough for her. Convinced she could handle him now, she nuzzled her nose into his groin before setting a rough pace. She didn’t allow Tommy a moment to breathe as she began to fervidly suck his cock. Her muscles swiftly contracted and let go of his member, the alternating pressure intoxicating to him. His dick was practically swimming in her saliva, her mouth like a suction-cup.

He couldn’t resist any longer. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm as his sack tensed and his mind blanked. The only thing keeping him aware was his bone-crushing grip on Angelica’s pigtails. He thrusted his hips down her throat, pushing his erection even farther down her digestive tract. Angelica cried out around his member, the vibrations lifting him to an all-new plane of heaven. She refused to give up even if her throat burned and her mouth felt too full; she would suck Tommy to completion. She stretched out her jaw as wide as she could, allowing Tommy to do whatever he wished with her mouth. She was happy to be his fuck-toy, a dumpster for his mouth-watering cum. Her nostrils flared as she breathed, becoming numb to the feeling of Tommy’s dick plowing in and out of her throat. Determined to have his cum fill her mouth, she began to bob her head in time with his thrusts. When he would shove in, she would push up, her face hitting the bald area where his pubic hair would someday grow. Her chin slapped against his balls, the obscene sound driving them crazy with lust.

With every buck of his hips, his veins pulsed and a sharp flash of pleasure would overtake him. He didn’t know what it was, but the feeling was too good for him to even consider stopping. His urgency grew and he had to increase his momentum to quell his rising desires. Using Angelica’s pigtails as leverage, he angled her head upwards, and then slammed her head against his stomach, thrusting his hips at the same time. The combined actions made him moan loudly, his vision becoming black at the edges. Angelica went to scream, but seeing as her mouth was full, all she managed to do was goad Tommy on as the vibrations racked his cock. Her eyes were squeezed shut as tightly as they could as she concentrated on the in-and-out motions of his member instead of the burning of her esophagus. Her pussy was rocking in between her thighs as they moved feverishly, the small amount of friction slowly getting her off. Albeit the pain of deep-throating Tommy, Angelica was thrilled to be flung around like a rag-doll as Tommy had his wicked way with her.

It wasn’t long though before she got her wish. Tommy smacked his hips against her face one final time, yanking up on her hair as he kept himself sheathed inside her. Angelica moaned in surprise when she felt his warm seed splash against the back of her throat. It was violent and hot, string after string gliding down into her stomach. She continued to moan as Tommy filled her from the inside out, languidly sucking on his still dick to swallow down his cum. Tommy panted above her, his head thrown back in pleasure as the feeling of his first ejaculation radiated through him. He hadn’t even know that his cock was capable of spilling seed, but it was a pleasant surprise that he wanted to repeat. His legs trembled, knees almost clacking together. He stared up at the ceiling as his whole body buzzed. All he could feel were waves of euphoria crashing into him and the comforting heat of Angelica’s throat still wrapped around his length. Angelica didn’t go to move off of Tommy, wanting to keep his now flaccid member in her mouth as long as she could. She was still relishing in the bitter taste of his cum, feeling his scalding cream hit her belly.

Tommy blinked a few times as he came to. It almost felt like he had passed out for a moment even though he was sure his eyes had been wide open. He groaned huskily, smacking his dry lips together. The fire crackling in him had died down, leaving behind a sizzling afterglow that calmed his senses. And yet, he could feel the sparks popping in his tummy, ready to do the same thing all over again. He didn’t just have Angelica to fuck. However, as he brought his head up from its lulled state, he felt the sudden jolt of a full bladder. His slit tickled and he gasped when he felt the first few drops leak out. Angelica didn’t seem to notice, too lost in her own stupor to realize what was happening. His cock was still shoved down her throat and he gnawed on his gums as he weakly attempted to dislodge it. 

“Angelica, you have to-” he tried to warn her, but it was too late. 

He managed to pull his dick out of her throat, but his head was still jammed into her mouth as his urine trickled out. He choked, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment as a steady stream of piss began to pour into Angelica’s waiting mouth. Tommy hunched over top of her, unable to stop his bodily functions as he hadn’t been potty trained yet. His fingernails dug into her scalp, his eyebrows furrowed and nose crinkled. Although, Angelica didn’t seem to mind that he was using her as a toilet. In fact, she moaned giddily, pushing her lips even further up his shaft as his piss gushed into her to chase down his jizz. She rubbed her thighs together, pushing up on her folds and trapping her engorged clit in between them. She thought that Tommy had meant to pee on her, that he was using her for all his twisted fantasies, meaning she was his favorite. She readily guzzled down his urine, liking the dull taste it offered.

Tommy hissed as his stream died down. He straightened, abruptly pulling Angelica’s head back by her pigtails so she spit out his cock. She coughed for a moment, the last spurts of his piss hitting her face. She cracked one eye shut as the rest slid down her cheeks and under her chin. He felt guilty that he had forced Angelica to drink his pee (she had said she wanted to taste his cum so he didn’t regret that) though he didn’t know what to do about it. His blush remained on his face as he brought his shaky hand to her face. He cupped her cheek, using his thumb to brush away some of his droplets of piss.

“Are you okay, Angelica?” he asked softly, afraid that he traumatized her.

She took in a few gaping breaths, trying to process everything that had just happened in her overstimulated mind. Eventually, she shook her head, green eyes gleaming up at him.

“Are you kidding me, Tommy? I’m  _ peachy _ . That was amazing!”

He breathed out a sigh of relief, but he was still apprehensive. “Sorry for peeing on you...I didn’t mean to.” 

Angelica huffed and glared at him. “You dummy! What are you apologizing for? That’s what  _ made  _ it so good.” 

He stared at her in shock. “Really?” 

She sat up on her haunches, a shudder racking her frame. “Yes, really! Now…,” she said as she fell back on her bottom. Hastily, she spread her legs, allowing Tommy to drink in the breathtaking sight of her moist pussy. She laid back on the carpet, still short of breath, and brought her hands up onto her chest. She shimmied her hips to keep his attention. “Get to fucking me, brat. You’ve made me wait long enough, don’t ya think?” 

Tommy didn’t even have it in him to scold Angelica for her mean speech. He was far too captivated by her slick folds. He felt his member twitch to life even after all he had just done. The thought of taking not just Angelica, but the other girls too, was enough to put a spring in his step. He had heard Kimi’s and Lil’s cries of pleasure as Angelica sucked him. He could tell that Susie was treating them right, but something built up in his chest, demanding that he be the one to make them scream like that. He was now aware of the power he wielded. His screwdriver was no longer the mightiest tool in his diaper. He would have all of them keening and pawing at him for round after round. He would always be able to settle a conflict or get them to do as he wanted with the promise of being pounded by his monster cock.

Smirking, he kneeled down in between Angelica’s spread legs. He went to reach for his hardening length, when something caught his eye. Angelica was so ready and willing for  _ him  _ that her pussy was quivering and dripping out more lubricant than he could have ever imagined. He noticed that his own lips were parched, slightly chapped. He brought his tongue out to swipe them, causing Angelica to whine as he hungrily explored her body with his eyes. An idea came to mind, something dirty, but he didn’t think anything could be worse than Angelica drinking his piss. He bent down so that his stomach was laying on the carpet, his dick trapped between it and the floor. His face was inches away from her hot and sticky mound. Her juices were too tempting for him to resist. If she could suck him off, why couldn’t he do the same to her?

He brought his hands forward, hesitantly reaching out to place one hand on either side of her slit. Angelica involuntarily bucked at his slight contact, her body craving him more than ever now. He used his thumbs to work her lips, slowly pulling them in and out. His ministrations caused more liquid to ooze out of her, coating her pussy in layer after layer of lubricant. The shiny substance enticed him further, solidifying his plan. However, he didn’t want to continue without asking her permission first. He still felt bad about suddenly pissing on her and wanted to make up for it. He thought this would be a good way of repaying her for her services.

“Can I taste you too, Angelica?” 

She gripped her chest for a moment before she reached down to grab herself behind her knees. She lifted her legs up and back, exposing her privates further and giving Tommy more room to work. She nodded her head, too flushed to speak. She wanted him to do whatever he desired just as he had a moment ago. She wanted him to be unpredictable so she’d be left in aroused suspense, coming before she could even process what he had done to make her feel so good. Tommy watched her nod, confirming for himself that this is what she wanted. And, without further ado, he leaned down to begin his assault. 

He slipped his tongue out from behind his lips, halting right before he touched her. He observed the way her pussy pulsed, the entire mound bulging out at him as if begging for his attention. A feeling of pride swelled in his chest as he went to finally lap at her. He placed his tongue over the center of her hole, trailing one long line up her slit and over her clit. Angelica breathed in a sharp intake of breath as Tommy’s slimy appendage fondled her folds. She held onto herself tightly as her vagina blazed with a newfound fury. He came up to curl his tongue back into his mouth and inspect Angelica’s flavor. Her essence was sweet, but it had a sour kick to it like a gummy candy. He smacked his lips, happy to continue licking her. His senses were overcome by her citrusy aroma as he bent forward for another go at her. This time he licked at her opening in order to fill his mouth with her essence. His tip prodded at her hole, teasing her by lightly stretching it with every lap. He slurped up every last drop of lubricant she produced for him until her pussy was slick with his own saliva instead.

Angelica writhed underneath him, the flicks of his tongue not satisfying her the way she wished. She was desperate for a fuck, not a licking. She was salivating at the thought of Tommy impaling his humongous erection into her tight virgin hole. Not wanting to upset him though, she didn’t protest his advances. Once he had her entrance quaking from his tongue alone, he moved up her folds. He licked a diagonal line up one side of her pussy, stretching out her lip, and letting it bounce back into place. He laved over the the ruffles, sucking it into his mouth at one point. He suckled it in between his lips, occassionally licking at it with his tongue. He gave it one firm suck before releasing it and moving onto the opposite lip. Angelica’s mouth hung open in euphoria as Tommy cherished each lap of her addictive skin. A plethora of noises escaped her from high-pitched moans to frantic keens. But, as soon as Tommy worked his way up to her clit, she lost it. He flicked and mashed at her throbbing bud, enjoying the way it glided over the tip of his tongue. She couldn't handle it.

“T-Tommy, stop! I’m gonna come, you idiot!”

At Angelica’s outburst, Tommy lifted his head up, his tongue still sticking out. His eyes roamed up Angelica’s heaving body, admiring the rosy hue covering her neck and chest. Her mouth was agape as she took in deep breaths to compose herself. Her green eyes were cloudy with lust, hooded as she glanced down at him. However, she soon threw her head back with a groan. Tommy gasped as he felt something wet spray against his chin. His nostrils were assaulted with the harsh smell of urine. Angelica had now begun to pee on him just as he had done to her earlier. He hummed, believing this to be his chance to make it up to her. He moved his head, opening his mouth to allow her stream to start filling his mouth. He moaned around it, enjoying the way her piss splashed against his gums. He swallowed down every last drop she had to offer.

She gutturally moaned. “I guess I didn’t have to come after all…”

Her thighs trembled around him, and somehow, he knew it was time. Something deep inside egged him on as he went to lick his mouth clean of her essence. Tommy sat up into a kneeling position, his legs wobbling as they felt like jelly underneath him. Taking a moment to steady himself, he watched in amusement as Angelica rolled over onto her stomach. His mouth formed a tiny “o” when he saw the way her ass jiggled, her rounded cheeks tempting him. He hadn’t gotten to see that part of her body until now. He had seen Chuckie’s and Phil’s butts before, but there was something attractive about Angelica’s that he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Angelica rose up onto all fours, pushing her ass back towards him. She spread her legs and he saw that he could penetrate her like this as her fragrant and damp pussy came into view. He hummed, scooting forward so that his hips were aligned with her ass. Experimentally, he rolled them, letting his fat cock rub in between her cheeks. Angelica jerked with a stifled cry, bouncing back on his dick, her cheeks swallowing him whole. He winced at the pleasure coursing through his veins, fingers flexing as he wanted to anchor himself onto something. Once again, he locked onto her pigtails. He reached forward to grip them in hand, holding onto her hair like the reins of a horse. Twisting his wrists, he made sure he was comfortable before popping the question.

“You want me to have sex with you like this?” 

Angelica groaned, but held back her tongue. “ _ Yes _ , Tommy, now shove it in already!” 

He shrugged his shoulders, not caring about her bad attitude in the slightest. He didn’t know they could fuck like this, but now, he was even more excited. He pulled back on her head, his hips following the action. He already had a prominent erection again after basking in Angelica’s juices. It was stiff and pulsing, dying to be in something like before. With a jerk of his body, he managed to line up the inflamed tip with her hole. Her labia stretched to accommodate his mushroom head, and she held her breath at the contact. Seeing as she was sopping wet, her pussy offered little resistance as Tommy pushed his hips forward. He kept his eyes trained on his cock whilst it buried itself inside Angelica. He was mesmerized by the sight, her folds easily taking in his abnormal girth. Angelica felt an otherworldly bliss wash over her when Tommy’s member finally sank inside her. Her legs buckled under her, a drop of drool sliding out of her wide mouth to land on the carpet. She had a thousand-mile stare as Tommy’s hot length sheathed into her, not once stopping. He was able to fully bury himself inside her. His sack lightly tapped her cheeks when he was completely in.  

Her moist passage clung to him, the ever-constant contraction of her muscles enough to bring him right back on the edge again. A bead of sweat rolled its way down the side of his face. Panting, he grinned, feeling like he was totally in control of Angelica as she fidgeted underneath him. He could control the pace, give her what she wanted or leave her unsatisfied. His head swelled with possibilities, arrogance building in his now puffed out chest. He yanked on Angelica’s pigtails, causing her to arch her head back, almost able to look up at him behind her. Her belly churned when she saw that predatory gleam in his eyes, and she knew that she was in for the ride of a lifetime. She already felt so full, Tommy’s cum and urine still sloshing about in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn’t help but want even more. She wanted him to fill her to the very brim until she couldn’t hold anymore. With a moan, she rolled her hips back against him, his tip poking into her cervix, his sack sticking to her ass with sweat.

Deliberately, Tommy slid himself out, making sure to drag his member against her bulging muscles. Once only his head was in, he shimmied, and then slammed it right back in to the hilt. Angelica’s toes curled, a hoarse scream ripping from her sore throat. Her cry only fueled his desire as his dick mashed into a firm wall towards the back of her vagina, her G-spot. It was soft and squishy, delighting him when he rammed into it. He adjusted his hands, making sure he was still grasping her pigtails tightly. Then, he began to impassionately thrust into her, wanting to hit that sweet spot as many times as he could. Moan after moan tumbled out of Angelica’s mouth as he increased the pace. The bawdy sound of his balls slapping against her ass filled the air, the only sign that he had shoved himself inside her. His hips were moving like a piston as he maintained a fast and rigorous tempo. His movements weren’t sloppy though as he was in complete total control of his actions.

At one point, Angelica began to wheeze in ecstasy, unable to produce sensual sounds anymore. Tommy rose a brow, not missing a beat in his assault of her pussy.

“Are you okay, Angelica? Do you want me to stop?” he teased, tugging on her pigtails to pull her back against him every time he drove himself in.

It took her a moment to respond, a violent pant escaping her mouth beforehand, spit flying everywhere. “No! Don’t stop no matter what, you dumb baby! Keep going!”

Tommy chuckled darkly, but never once stopped his onslaught. His scrotum was smacking against Angelica’s ass  _ so  _ much and  _ so  _ hard that he was actually making her cheeks red. The vivid color sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He angled his hips up, diving that much deeper into her squelching pussy. Angelica was so aroused by Tommy’s vicious thrusting that she was leaking out onto the floor, strings of lubricant squeezing out from around his dick. Her muscles were burning from the strain he was inflicting on her. The heat in their bellies was beginning to coil. In an attempt to please him even more, she tried pushing her hips back against him, but she did so in a poor manner. Her legs were too exhausted to move that much, so she let him handle the work. She endured jab after jab to her cervix, patiently awaiting that euphoric moment when all of the tension in her body would leave in a mind-blowing release. She bit down on her bottom lip harshly, whining in the back of her throat with each thrust, ready for Tommy’s hot cum to inflate her pussy.

She didn’t have to last much longer. Tommy ground down on his gums as he felt a surge of warmth prickle at his cock. If possible, Angelica seemed to become even tighter around him, squeezing the life out of him. One last time, he yanked back on her pigtails, arching her head all the way back as he shallowly thrusted deep within her. Angelica looked exactly like a dog with her tongue flopping out of her mouth as she approached climax. Tommy hit her G-spot once, twice, and then he was filling her with his seed all over again. He tossed his own head back with his release as those magnificent shudders racked his frame. Angelica wailed as his cum shot right up against her cervix, agitating the already abused area. Her walls undulated around him, milking him of every last drop of his cum. Her passage squeezed his foreskin, giving him one final jolt of satisfaction. 

His grip on her pigtails had been the only thing holding her up, so as soon as he let go, Angelica’s upper half collapsed, her chest hitting the soft carpet. He smacked his hands against her tender cheeks, trying to snap himself out of that ethereal high. All Angelica could do was sigh at the sting, having almost completely lost her voice from Tommy’s brutal fucking. Though, he wasn’t quite done with her just yet. His hands absent-mindedly began to massage her red cheeks, pulling up on the excess skin to reveal another smaller hole above her vagina. At first believing that his eyes had deceived him, he shook his head. He stuck his thumbs into her crease, pulling back her cheeks. His eyes drunk in the sight of her puckered asshole, the brown and rigid skin captivating him. He breathed in gently as if he was afraid of disturbing the beauty before him. One of his thumbs inched closer, going to brush over the taut flesh. 

A shiver ran down Angelica’s back all the way to her tailbone as Tommy inspected her other hole. She hadn’t expected him to want fuck her there, but now that she thought about it, she didn’t see why not. In fact, if she wanted as much of Tommy’s cum as she could get, she might as well let him have his way with her there too. Perhaps she would be the only one to let Tommy fuck her ass, making her seem like a real star in his eyes. She didn’t want him mindlessly plowing her there though. If he tried to shove it in raw, she would surely be ripped in two by his magnum cock. However, it was difficult for her to speak after being so thoroughly ravished. She allowed him to rub and prod at her entrance as she caught her breath. 

“Tommy…,” she finally rasped, garnering his attention. “If you...want to fuck my ass...we’ll need lube,” she explained through a coughing fit.

“Lube? Why? You’re already wet.”

She growled, wincing at her irritated throat. “You dummy, that’s only my pussy!” she screeched, hurting herself even more. When she spoke again, she whispered, her voice unable to reach its normal volume. “Look, just grab the clear tube out of the bottom drawer of my nightstand.” Angelica knew quite a bit about sex just from overhearing her own parents. One night, she had snuck into their room and stolen a tube of lube, figuring it would come in handy someday if she ever got the chance to lay down with her cousin. It looked like that opportunity was finally presenting itself.

Tommy was a bit confused, but decided to follow Angelica’s orders. He still didn’t wish to hurt her and if they needed something special to continue, then he would grab it. He braced himself by placing one hand at the top of her ass, slowly sliding himself out of her lax pussy. His large head popped out of her sopping hole, covered in her essence. Another feeling of pride overcame him when he noticed the way Angelica’s hole was still gaping even after he pulled out. He removed his hand from her to grasp his own shaft. He shook his dick out, gently stroking himself with the motion to prepare for the next round. Angelica was burying her face into the carpet, cleaning off the sticky gunk from her cheeks and chin. But suddenly, she moaned hoarsely and Tommy looked up just in time to see his cum oozing out of her worked opening. The creamy fluid complimented her rosy pink lips, looking good enough to eat.

He chose not to dilly-dally though and upset Angelica. He stood up on shaking legs, his once again flaccid member dangling down between them. He waddled his way over to the nightstand, grabbing the knob as he pulled open the bottom drawer just as Angelica had instructed him. A few things clacked against the wood when he opened it, one of them being the tube he was scrounging around for. He didn’t notice anything different about it; it looked like any old container. It was filled with a clear liquid and there was blue text printed on it that he couldn’t read. He shrugged his shoulders, telling himself that Angelica knew best. He slammed the drawer shut before turning back around to make his way over to her.

While he had gotten the lube out, Angelica had managed to catch her breath. Her eyes were shut, her entire upper body laying on the floor. She had her ass sticking high up in the air just for him though. She heard his soft footsteps approaching her and cracked an eye open. She keened for him, sensually gyrating her hips to show him that she was more than ready. He took to his position of kneeling behind her, the lube still in his grasp. He wasn’t sure what exactly he needed to do with it, but Angelica quickly explained in her raspy voice.

“Now...Open the tube and just put some on my hole and your dick.”

He nodded his head even if Angelica wasn’t looking back at him; her cheek was pressed into the carpet as she looked off to the side towards the other girls who were still having their own fun together. She let loose the tiniest smirk, grateful that she had gotten to taste Tommy first and foremost. Tommy unscrewed the cap off the lube, setting it off to the side. He eyed it for a moment before bringing his hand up to the cleft of Angelica’s ass. He wormed his hand in between her cheeks, pushing one out of the way to reveal her entrance. He brought the lube up, tipping it over and squeezing a good amount out onto her hole. She hissed when it pooled over her muscles as it was cool. Tommy watched it glisten as it began to slide its way down her crease towards her cum-filled pussy. He let go of her cheek, holding his palm open to pour some of the substance onto it. It was sticky and cold compared to Angelica’s own lubricant, and somehow, he didn’t like it as much as hers. He went along with her plan though, setting the tube down next to the cap. He lathered his huge length with the lube from his balls all the way up to his uncircumcised head.

He patted his member a few times, feeling it stiffen at his touch. Angelica whined faintly, pushing her ass back at him, letting him know that she wanted him  _ now _ . He was happy to sate her as his hands stretched out to grab her hips this time around seeing as her pigtails were out of reach. He used his thumbs to spread her cheeks, giving him just enough room to press his thick tip against her slick asshole. Her face screwed up when Tommy unleashed his bruising grip onto her hips. She tried to stay as relaxed as possible though, knowing that anal was much more difficult than vaginal sex. He didn’t give her any word of warning before he attempted to push himself in. She hissed at first, her firm muscles not expanding to fit his cock like her vagina had. He noticed he was working up against far more resistance than before, which was most likely why they needed the lube. For a moment, he doubted that he would be able to fit his massive dick inside her ass, but Angelica had him covered. She flexed that hard ring of muscles, manually forcing her walls to expand. Gradually, Tommy’s head sank in, her walls pushing out around his shaft.

The moment she relaxed, her ass sucked him in even more, allowing him to be halfway inside. Gingerly, he rocked his hips to make him slip in more. He held onto Angelica, keeping him steady and comforting her at the same time. A sheen of sweat now coated his body from the amount of effort he was putting into simply sheathing himself in her. He didn’t give up, remaining persistent, until his scrotum once more tapped against her cheeks. Angelica tangled her fingers into the carpet, pulling on it as his fat shaft finally settled within her. She felt like she had to use the bathroom like this. It was an odd feeling, but not entirely unpleasant. Tommy enjoyed how tight this passage was compared to her vagina. He could feel the individual ridges and it wasn’t as straightforward either. It almost felt like it was twisting and curving, which was maybe what made it so tight in the first place. There was seemingly no end to it as his head pressed forward as much as it physically could. He could also feel a thin separation between Angelica’s ass and her pussy like her rectum was bulging down into her vagina thanks to his member.

Tommy took in a deep breath himself before he tried to pull out. It was much harder to thrust into her ass since it had to be stretched each time it was entered. He managed to leave only the tip inside her on the first go, but from then on, he didn’t attempt it again. He drove forward, his dick aligning to all her internal curves. Angelica’s stomach felt funny when Tommy thrusted back in and her walls clamped down onto him involuntarily. He groaned at the sensation, accidentally bucking into her even deeper. His chest rumbled to life when he finally hit  _ something  _ in her passage. Now that he had a goal to work towards, he let loose. He kept himself in her at least halfway, though, since it was so hard to shove himself all the way back in. His thrusts were shallow, but he did so at an extensive depth, smacking his head against that fairly soft wall. The faster Tommy impaled her, the more she was able to get off. Her pussy was still leaking his cum, but even more of her own juices joined the fray as a dull pleasure hit her core. Certainly when Tommy had been in her pussy it felt much better, but this was tolerable; she didn’t mind in the slightest as long as her cousin was appeased.

However, she was beginning to feel kind of sick. Tommy also noticed that the “wall” he was pummeling into was getting closer and closer to him. He didn’t make a big deal out of it though. He continued his assault, bearing down mercilessly on her ass. Her already tender cheeks were now beginning to bruise after being subjected to a second round of Tommy’s brutal fucking. Angelica was breathing mainly through her nose to keep calm. Her tummy rumbled and then there was a pressure mounting in her lower tract. She moaned gutturally as Tommy didn’t even flinch at the loud noise she emitted. Her ass was starting to burn slightly and she found that if she flexed her muscles it relieved the pain. This caused her to clench and unclench around his length in a rhythmic pace. He moaned himself, pulling her hips back against him to really ground his erection into her passage. She yelped as Tommy slid in deeper, penetrating the wall that he had been hitting. Her lips pressed together as the pressure she felt abruptly gave way.

It only took a more thrusts for Tommy to orgasm, filling up the last of Angelica's orifices with his seed. He came with a shudder, bending over her and angling her hips up with his release. Angelica’s head lulled on the carpet as the exhaustion of their activities finally caught up with her. Tommy had fucked her senseless a total of three times now and her body was spent. She had more than enough of his jizz in her system. She was ready to succumb to her fatigue, not even caring that the other girls would have Tommy all to themselves while she recuperated. She whimpered when he bucked inside her a few more times, trying to come down from his orgasmic high. He squeezed her hips one last time to leverage himself as he pulled out of her still tight hole. When his cock popped out, he blinked at what he saw. After fucking Angelica’s pussy, his shaft had been covered in her juices and his own cum, but now there were brown specks lining his dick. Just as he glanced up to see what was wrong with her opening, Angelica’s stomach lurched and she groaned.

Tommy watched as her muscles strained, a brown mass pushing out of her ass. His mouth fell open in awe as Angelica shitted in front of him, her passage suctioning onto the stool much like it had his member. The tip of it dangled out of her hole for a moment before she gave one final push that had it plopping down onto the carpet below. Angelica’s whole body visibly relaxed after she pushed the waste out. She was blushing as she realized what she had just done, but she hadn’t been able to stop it. The lube had made her ass so wet that it had been easy for her excrement to just slip out. The two of them were silent for a moment, Angelica tired and embarrassed while Tommy was simply astounded by what he just witnessed. He traced the visible sheen of sweat glimmering across Angelica’s back and smiled. He crawled over to her head, hand reaching out to tilt her chin up. She looked up at him with dull eyes.

“Thanks, Angelica. You did a great job,” he praised before leaning in to place a sweet kiss to her lips.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she mewled into the kiss. She pressed firmly, but not roughly. Tommy wasn’t experienced enough to know how to move his lips, but the simple act of kissing was familiar to him; he had just never kissed anyone on the lips. The sensation he felt was mind-numbingly pleasant, enough to create little sparks in the pit of his stomach. Going with the flow, he angled his head and Angelica moved hers the opposite way. Their lips smushed and glided across one another. Tommy liked the feeling, but it was much more subtle compared to everything they had done previously. He was the first to pull away, lightly smacking their lips in the process. He shivered, beaming down at Angelica. She sighed, burying her head in the carpet, feeling whole and complete now that Tommy had satisfied her in every way imaginable.   

Tommy sat back on his bottom, looking down at his dick. He wasn’t tired at all, and in fact, he was more than ready for round after round. All the girls had seemed interested in his cock, not just Angelica. He wanted to experience them too and see if there was any difference or if all girls were the same. Surely, he’d feel something different with each of them. He could only hope. He glanced up to see Susie kneeling before Kimi and Lil. He had heard their cries of ecstasy, but he hadn’t been paying too much attention to the trio while Angelica had her way with him. He hoped they were having just as much fun as he was. But, he was ready for someone else to please him. His sack was already tensing back up, not yet sated, and he didn’t think he would be until he fucked all four of them into the ground.

He patted his thigh as he gazed over at Susie, Lil, and Kimi. “Who wants to go next?”

Instantly, Susie whipped her head around to stare at him. Her eyes shifted from Tommy’s sophisticated form to Angelica who was laying before him reduced to a pile of mush. She trembled as she realized how good Tommy must have fucked her to make her that exhausted. She was a bit surprised that he had gone through Angelica so soon. Had she gotten swept up in pleasing Kimi and Lil, or was Tommy that ravenous? Whatever the case may have been, her point of view had changed since they began this little orgy. Before she had been desperate for Tommy’s monster cock, but now she was far more interested in deflowering the sheepish Kimi. She didn’t want Kimi to be exposed to Tommy’s apparently earth-shattering fucking just yet. Kimi was far too anxious for that. Susie would help ease her into it, so Tommy wouldn’t have to soothe her as he went. Perhaps Tommy would appreciate her added effort and give her the most intense sex of her life. Wouldn’t that be a  _ way  _ to enjoy her first time?

She turned back to the two of them. Kimi was still blushing and fidgeting while Lil’s tongue was hanging out of her mouth, looking like she was ready for more. Susie smirked, reaching down to pat Lil’s puffy mound. Lil yelped before beginning to rock her hips against Susie’s palm. Susie snickered.

“Go on ahead, Lil. I want to take  _ good care  _ of Kimi.”

Kimi gulped at Susie’s words, wondering what she could possibly mean. Lil’s eyes sparkled with desire. She had felt so good earlier when Susie had fingered her that she couldn’t even imagine how wonderful Tommy’s dick would be. She had been drooling over it the moment Angelica had pulled his diaper down. She hadn’t known about sex before then, but it was quickly becoming her favorite activity. She enjoyed relishing in the hedonistic pleasures of life, losing herself to insane amounts of lust. Had she known that playing with her pussy would feel so splendid, she would have done it much sooner. She couldn’t honestly believe that Susie was giving her permission to fuck Tommy next. She could have sworn that Susie had been dying for his attention previously, but she wasn’t complaining. Hastily, she sat up and stood on her jelly-like legs. She smiled as she waddled her way over to Tommy, fully prepared for whatever he had in store for her. She hadn’t been able to see what he had done to Angelica, though, her wails of delight had been enough to excite her. 

As Lil headed over to Tommy, Susie glanced back over her shoulder at Angelica. She had since flipped herself over so that she was laying on her back and no longer in a straining position. She seemed to be relaxing, swept up in a trance-like state of bliss. But, Susie wondered if she would be up for a bit more fun. Although she wanted to show Kimi a good time, she craved some stimulation as well. Her pussy was still sopping wet from the torture she had inflicted upon Kimi and Lil. She hadn’t gotten off herself as she had been too busy supplying them with all the pleasure. She couldn’t take it much longer and she needed someone else to satisfy her while she worked on Kimi. Believing that Angelica would be much more amicable in her spent state of mind, Susie reached out to grab Kimi’s hand in her own.

“C’mon, Kimi. Let’s go see if Angelica wants to join us~.”

Kimi’s heart sped up in her chest and she bit down on her bottom lip at Susie’s suggestion. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to be pulled up by Susie, a tremor racking her weary frame. They both stood and made their way over to a delirious Angelica. They loomed overtop of her, waiting for eyes to open and focus on them. Angelica noticed the shadows over her, but she couldn’t be bothered to acknowledge them. When they persisted, however, she growled lowly in the back of her throat, her eyes snapping open to see Susie and Kimi.

“Whataya want?” she asked hoarsely, still not fully recovered from her session with Tommy.

A curvy grin stretched across Susie’s face. “We just wanted to know if you were interested in having a bit more fun... _ with us _ ~.”

Angelica frowned as she considered the offer. Her eyes darted back and forth between a confident Susie and a coy Kimi. Eventually, she rolled her eyes. “ _ Fine _ , but I’m not moving from this spot.”

Susie clapped her hands together. “Perfect!”

As the other girls got into position, Lil kneeled in front of Tommy with a bright smile. Her hands were resting on top of her knees as she leaned in, clearly eager to get started. Tommy laughed breathlessly, a languid grin spreading over his own features. He reached out to gingerly brush her hair back, purposely moving in closer to her.

“Are you ready to touch me now, Lil?” he whispered huskily, tilting his head to nibble at her earlobe.

Lil’s thighs clenched as a pink flush washed over her cheeks. She giggled uncontrollably, her stomach bubbling in anticipation. She had only gotten a small taste of what sex was like with Susie, but now she wanted to experience the entire thing. She nodded her head rapidly, biting down on her bottom lip.

“I’m more than ready, Tommy!”

He chuckled. “ _ Good _ ,” he said, his hot breath ghosting over her lips before he dived in.

Lil’s breath hitched as Tommy kissed her, not at all expecting such an endearing move. She melted into him, her body going limp against him as he pressed into her mouth. He remembered what he learned with Angelica and soon angled his head to fully press into Lil. She let out a shaky breath through her nose, even more inexperienced in this regard than himself. She could barely hold herself up as his lips melded with her own, coaxing hers to part. She opened her mouth wide at his prodding, allowing him to swipe his tongue inside the expanse of her mouth. He didn’t dare go any farther though, already feeling that sweltering heat build up in his tummy. He knew Lil wanted to get down to it as fast as she could as well, so he flicked his tongue against the roof of her mouth before pulling away.

Lil was left panting, a dribble of drool dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were hooded as she watched Tommy stand up, his hand reaching down to grip the base of his shaft. He pumped himself one solid time in front of her, attempting to stiffen out his member. He held it up to her awestruck face, smirking down at her.

“Go on,” he commanded, which sent a chilling tingle straight down Lil’s spine.

She wasted no time as the mounting pressure and coiling heat in her own stomach spurred her on. She wanted to receive just as much pleasure as she gave to Tommy. She was ready for her very world to be turned upside down by his giant cock. Unlike Angelica, Lil wasn’t sensual in the slightest. Her purity shown through as she licked her lips before going in. She didn’t hesitate at all, sloppily wrapping her lips around his fat head. Tommy hissed at the contact especially since her gums grazed his foreskin. She moaned loudly around his tip, the vibrations traveling all the way to his hilt. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out himself. Already things were progressing differently than it had with Angelica. Lil was much more straightforward, wanting to cut to the chase. She suckled on his head for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing as she adjusted to the weight of it in her mouth. Her tongue recklessly flicked out at it, swirling and wrapping around his sensitive head. Tommy’s grasp on his base tightened as he steadied himself against Lil’s wild and rough onslaught of pleasure.

It didn’t take her long at all to become accustomed to his tip in her mouth, and soon enough, she was attempting to take in even more of his large length. Her tongue wiggled its way back underneath his dick to rest in her mouth. She relaxed her jaw as much as she could, her mouth held open for him. She began to relentlessly take his dick into her mouth, seemingly not afraid of accidentally choking on it. Tommy’s eyes widened when he saw the way she was inching towards his sack, not even stopping to breath as Angelica had. She was already halfway and quickly advancing, so he released his grip on himself, allowing her to take the reins. She slurped around his girth, her eyes falling shut at the euphoric feeling of having her mouth entirely stuffed. Unbeknownst to Tommy, Lil didn’t have a gag reflex, meaning she could take him as deeply as he wanted without protest. To his amazement, her nose smacked against his bare pubic area as if she was trying to go even further. His shaft was halfway buried down her throat, her pulsing muscles causing his toes to curl. Her eyes opened, face scrunching up as she realized she had taken it all of his cock in one fell swoop.

Tommy gasped when suddenly Lil pulled all the way back, exposing his heated flesh back to the cool air of the room. It was such a fast transition from the warmth of her throat to back out that his head spun. She pulled off his tip with a lewd pop, smacking her lips as she inspected her handiwork. She grinned up at him. “It’s just like eating a worm!” she chimed delightedly before going to devour him whole once more.

This time he rolled his hips as she sunk back down on him, bucking in the rest of the way for her. She cried out in surprise at his actions, but adjusted easily. She swallowed around his length, her throat contacting around him. He released a low moan, his hand reaching out to subconsciously grab onto Angelica’s pigtails. However, he realized Lil didn’t have long enough hair for him to tug on, so he wrapped his hand around the back of her head instead. He haphazardly pushed her forward onto his dick, thrusting his hips at the same time. Her chin slapped against his balls, his smooth skin tingling down there. Lil was adapt at breathing through her nose, Tommy’s rough touch only turning her on that much more. She loved the way his thick member easily slipped in and out of her throat, massaging the firm muscles. She sucked as eagerly as she could, wanting Tommy to come inside her mouth. When she had heard Susie talk about cum earlier, she had been dying to taste it, wondering how delectable it would be. The thought of it made her ferociously suck and swallow around Tommy’s cock, ready for the explosion of flavor to burst into her mouth.

Tommy’s head was thrown back in ecstasy. Lil was as rambunctious as they came, getting him off quickly yet efficiently. Inklings of white hot pleasure were prickling at his spine as he was ready to give into the scorching heat collecting in his belly. His nails dug into the back of her head, making her mewl around his length, further provoking his orgasm. She allowed him to use her like a ragdoll, giving into each and every one of his whims, from the thrusting of his hips to the pushing of her head down onto his throbbing member. It didn’t take much more for him to succumb to the euphoria she offered. He gave one final thrust down her throat, the ridges rubbing up against his tender aroused flesh. Combine that with Lil’s persistent sucking, and he was coming down her throat in seconds. He kept her on his cock as he came with a shudder, mashing her nose into his crotch. She breathed in his sweaty aroma, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his cum splashed against the back of her esophagus. Tommy’s jizz was warm, but she was unable to taste its bitter flavor as he completely missed her mouth. She swallowed around him, making sure every last drop slid down into her tummy, filling her more than any of the bugs she ate. 

His hips jerked as the last spurts of cum oozed out of his head. And yet, somehow, he still felt full as if he hadn’t just relieved himself. He grunted, keeping Lil down on his length as the all too familiar sensation of urination assaulted him. He chalked it up to all of the milk he had drunk before arriving at Angelica’s and he was grateful that he had gorged on it, so he could give them all more than they had bargained for. Humming in the back of his throat, his feet settled back into the carpet as he let go, not even caring that Lil’s mouth was still around his dick; he wanted her to taste his piss. Angelica had liked it, so he didn’t see why Lil wouldn’t. His slit tingled and then his uretha opened, a hot stream of piss leaking out of him. Lil’s breath hitched as the liquid trickled down her throat, warming her up from the inside out. She trembled, her thighs becoming sticky with the amount of lubricant that was seeping out of her. She rubbed her tongue up against the underside of Tommy’s member to thank him for the delicious piss. His pee didn’t have much of a distinctive taste either, but the scalding liquid tickled her throat in a pleasurable way. She greedily slurped down all of his piss and seed until he had nothing left to give her.

Tommy rubbed circles onto the back of Lil’s head as he finished relieving himself in her. The room tilted for a moment, his head feeling incredibly light. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to compose himself. He couldn’t lose his stamina now. He still had much more to do. With a grunt, he released his grip on Lil’s head and pulled himself out of her mouth. She sputtered when her mouth was empty, her jaw overworked and tired. She coughed into her elbow, tears welling up in her eyes from the severity of it. Meanwhile, Tommy brought his hand down to stroke his cock back to life. He watched in fascination as his foreskin was pulled back and up as he pumped, revealing his milky, saliva-coated inflamed tip. He whistled lowly as the warmth in his stomach simmered, needing another minute to build back up. He licked his lips hungrily as his eyes trailed down to admire Lil’s thighs and what she was hiding in between them.

He let go of his own member as his eyes drew dark with lust. “Lay back, Lil. It’s my turn,” he demanded.

Lil knew this part of the game well. Susie had already shown her a glimpse of what penetration was like, but she was excited to experience the rest of it. She wiped the spit from her mouth and then gently laid herself back onto the soft carpet. She gripped it with both of her hands, preparing herself for Tommy’s eventual onslaught. Her legs were bent at the knee and then she spread them, so that he could see her drenched pussy. Tommy’s arousal spiked the moment his eyes landed on slick pink lips. Lil’s vagina was somewhat different than Angelica’s, though, it had the same structure. Lil’s lips were much thicker and her clitoral hood was much more emphasized. A pearl of pre-cum formed at his head as he took in the sight of Lil spread out just for him. His belly churned in anticipation and he hurriedly laid himself down before her. His dick was trapped between his stomach and the carpet, providing him with a small amount of friction that heightened his senses. That citrusy aroma once more invaded his nostrils and he was positive he would never forget such an exquisite smell. He pulled his lips in, hollowing out his cheeks to fill his mouth with saliva. Lil fidgeted impatiently, waiting for the moment when Tommy’s finger would touch her swollen labia.

And yet, that moment never came. Instead of fondling her with his digits, Tommy poked his tongue out. She hadn’t been expecting him to do that, and so, when his slimy appendage met her heated genitalia, she let out a scream of ecstasy. Tommy didn’t falter in his ministrations as he licked one long trail all the way up from her twitching hole to her pulsating clit. Lil struggled to breathe, never knowing pleasure as intense as this. Susie’s fingers had felt like heaven, but this went above and beyond that. Her face was flushed, her whole body shaking from how good he was making her feel. Tommy smacked his lips as he reached his hands up to grab her thighs. He dug his fingers into the pliable skin, caressing her to calm her. Lil’s clit was so much bigger than Angelica’s that he focused on it. He couldn’t help but lave over it, his tongue flicking and rubbing against it. It glided over his tongue like a piercing. He toyed with the firm nub until it was red and looked tender. Lil’s knuckles had turned white from how hard she was holding onto the carpet. Her heels were kicking the ground fruitlessly as her head thrashed. Her mind was blank as she relished in the new plane of pleasure Tommy had taken her to.

He dipped his tongue in and out of her slit, making sure to leave plenty of his saliva behind. He pistoned his tongue, racking it up and down her moist pussy. He lapped at her quivering hole, licking up all of the creamy lubricant that slipped out of her. He brought his tongue up and over her labia, then leaned in to nibble at the ruffles. Tommy rubbed her labia in between his lips, tugging up on the sensitive skin. Lil began to buck her hips up against his face, wanting more than he could possibly give her. He shimmied his own hips, feeling his dick swell in between himself and the floor. He was done tasting Lil, but there was something else he was craving: her own sweet piss. Angelica had urinated on him and he wanted Lil to do the same. He attempted to coax it out of her by repeatedly licking at the spot right underneath her urethra, tickling her. Lil began to fill a pressure in her pelvis and she bit the inside of her cheek as it mounted. She let out a series of small whimpers, hips shifting before she gave into the release. She hadn’t realized that she needed to use the bathroom, but all at once, the feeling hit her like a stack of bricks. Since she was still in diapers, when the feeling hit her, she was unable to stop it, and soon enough she too was pissing right into Tommy’s awaiting mouth.

Tommy moaned heatedly in appreciation as the yellow liquid spurted out of her. He rubbed soothing circles into her thighs as a way to reward her for following his orders. She clenched her muscles in order to keep her piss gushing up and out, right into his mouth. Her face was scrunched as the pressure in her pubic area slowly diminished. Her pee filled Tommy’s mouth, and as she urinated, it sounded like a glass being filled with water. Her piss splashed against the bottom of his mouth, across the tip of his tongue. He detected a faint hint of something acidic, but other than that, it was tasteless. It was warm though, making his stomach churn with increased vigor as he swallowed it all down. Eventually, Lil couldn’t piss anymore and her stream died down to where it squirted against Tommy’s chin. He gulped down what was left in his mouth before sticking his tongue out to catch the rest of the droplets. Lil finally stopped peeing altogether, her vagina now hot and slick with her own urine.

Lil shook her head, trying to come down from her inescapable high. As soon as she began to feel even the tiniest bit conscious, Tommy was at her, forcing her back up into the clouds. She never knew that peeing on someone could feel so blissful, but as Tommy straightened and smiled down at her, she blushed and felt her tummy flip. He was pleased with her and what she had done and that was all she could ask for. She adjusted herself, keeping her legs spread because she knew he wasn’t done with her, not yet. He kneeled in between her legs, his monster cock beginning to stick upright once again. She marveled at how stiff it looked, utterly ready to plow into her with everything it had. The thought sent a shudder down her spine, her body seeming to buzz with excitement. Her eyes flicked from Tommy’s length to his eyes, silently pleading for him to stuff it inside her already.

Tommy was having too much fun with all of the girls being completely at his mercy. His head was swollen with pride and he would never be the same after discovering his new “superpower”. He wiggled his almost non-existent eyebrows down at Lil as he lined his hips up. He decided to take Lil laying as she was. He wanted to fuck each of them in a different position, so he wouldn’t grow bored with the same thing over and over. This was how he had originally planned to take Angelica before she took the matter into her own hands. Lil attempted to sprawl out even further for him, but her legs wouldn’t stretch anymore. He placed his hands palm down on the carpet on either side of her, their lower bodies brushing up against one another. Lil threw her head back at the sudden rush of blood that headed towards her vagina when Tommy’s girth slid against her inflamed clit. Briefly, he pressed their chests together as he leaned down to peck at her lips. She sighed into the kiss, puckering her lips to lightly smack them together. While Lil was distracted, Tommy slowly reached down to grab his shaft and align his head with her damp hole. They were so close that her eyelashes fluttered against his eyelids. And then, without warning, he gently went to push the tip of his dick inside her.

She gasped into the kiss, and as her lips parted, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth, lapping at her cheeks. He swallowed down her cry, his fingers digging into the carpet as he sunk into her velvety heat. Since Lil had just recently been broken in by Susie, when Tommy’s head slipped past her folds, there was a faint popping sound accompanied by the expected squelching. For a moment, Tommy thought he had hurt Lil, but when she didn’t squeal in pain or attempt to pull away from him, he shrugged and kept going. He angled his head, licking at the roof of her mouth as his shaft followed his tip. His wide girth thoroughly stretched her more than Susie’s fingers ever could have. Though, because Susie had prepared her beforehand, Lil was more accustomed to the feeling of being full. She simply laid back and took it, knowing that copious amounts of pleasure would follow. She allowed Tommy to inspect her mouth as it halfway distracted her from the uncomfortable sensation of taking in his member. She mewled into his mouth, her tongue wiggling in the process. Tommy instantly latched onto it with his own tongue, bounding them together. Once the middle of his shaft was sucked in by her persistent passage, he snapped his hips, sinking his cock in the rest of the way. His sack slapped against her cheeks just as it had with Angelica. He was also able to touch her cervix on the first thrust, proving that his dick was humongous especially for his age.

Lil’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Tommy was fully situated inside her twitching canal. She tried her best to breath evenly through her nose as she learned to do with Susie, but it was even harder when Tommy was still exploring her mouth. He tugged on her tongue, swirling them together before he diffused into sucking. The sound of their kissing drowned out the squishing of her own pussy as Tommy ravaged her mouth. The combination of Tommy’s massive length deep within her and his sinuous tongue delighting her mouth made her cheeks prickle with heat until there was a prominent dark red blush spread across her face. She leaned up to mash her face more against his in a final desperate act since her lungs were burning. She moaned shakily into the kiss, her whole body trembling around Tommy’s enormous cock. And yet, she loved every precious second of it. She had never known a pleasure like this had existed, but now it had quickly become her new addiction. She could already foresee a future filled with round after round of Tommy fucking her as brutally as he wanted. She would give him whatever he wished and all she asked in return would be a chance at heaven on Earth.

At last, they pulled apart, both of them panting profusely. Lil slammed her head back down onto the carpet and Tommy’s arms flexed as he held his own weight above her. He leaned up slightly so that only their lower bodies were pressing together once more. He savagely licked his lips down at her and Lil fidgeted under his carnal gaze. She whined in the back of her throat, big eyes looking up at him expectantly. She purposely made her walls contract around Tommy, attempting to pull him in even further.

“T-Tommy, more. Fuck me,  _ please _ ,” she begged, her bottom lip quivering.

Tommy chuckled maliciously and it made her stomach churn. “With pleasure~,” he cooed before beginning his violent assault.

He smirked down at her as he went to teasingly pull out his dick. Lil gasped sharply as his shaft drug against her walls, exciting her in more ways than one. Her mouth remained agape as he took his time pulling out, admiring the contortions of her face the entire time. It aroused him immensely to know that he could provide her with so much pleasure from such a simple action. Lil breathed heavily, feeling a bit overwhelmed by her situation. Her body wasn’t sure how to react to such intense levels of ecstasy. She was drooling, trembling, and buzzing all at the same time. All she knew was that she didn’t want Tommy to stop now. She almost cried out in protest, believing that he was going to pull himself entirely out of her cavernous pussy. He stopped when only his tip was being suckled by her hole, stretching it beyond belief. A deep rumble reverberated from his chest. He was astounded by the faces Lil could pull and the beautiful way her body reacted to him. He decided to further test out the waters and see what else he could get out of her by suddenly ramming himself all the way back in until his hips smacked against her own.

Lil let out the most ear-piercing scream he had ever heard, though, it was joyous in nature as if she had just experienced the rapture. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, worried that Angelica’s parents would hear and come running. He knew they weren’t supposed to be doing these kinds of things as it was only meant for adults, so they would surely get in trouble if they were caught. He kept his dick lodged deep inside her as he contemplated what to do. He couldn’t exactly hold her mouth shut himself, and besides, he  _ loved  _ her echoing screams of euphoria. Then, an idea came to mind as he saw the way her hands were gripping the carpet.

“Lil, hold your hand over your mouth. You can’t be that loud. We’ll get in trouble,” he warned and she seemed embarrassed.

She quickly nodded her head as her hand jerked up towards her mouth. She clasped her palm around her mouth, not wanting the fun to end prematurely, if they got caught by Angelica’s parents.

“Good job, Lil,” he praised before getting back to the task at hand.

A drop of sweat landed on Lil’s chest as it slid off his head. He was unbearably hot again as Lil’s pussy vibrated around him, her muscles clinging to his length like they needed it to survive. He was using up a lot of his energy by fucking all of them so much, but he would prevail. He was determined to make each of them submit to him in every way possible. He wasn’t going to give up on that just because he was getting  _ tired _ . With newfound vigor, he moved his hips, going to start a steady pace of thrusting inside Lil. He pulled out all the way to the tip much faster this time around, Lil’s well lubricated pussy allowing him to slip in and out with ease. When he pushed himself back in, he made sure to do it hard enough to push Lil up against the carpet, literally bouncing her body with every thrust. Lil’s shrieks of ecstasy were now muffled thanks to her hand, but it was still enough for Tommy to be able to take pleasure in her noises. He bucked his hips like a raging bull, showing no mercy to her vagina. It only took him a few tries to jab the head of his cock into her G-spot, stars exploding in her vision as he did so. She had to bite down on her fingers to keep from screeching. Just as she had done with Susie, she began to push herself back against Tommy’s dick, wanting to feel as much of it as she possibly could.

Tommy’s chest puffed out with each advancement, his arms getting a serious workout in this position. He huffed and grunted like a wild animal as he took his claim over Lil. She was amazed by his finesse, the way he could make her vision black at the edges with every buck. Her heart was pounding away in her chest and she could even feel her pulse through her pussy, her clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Some of her own juices splattered against her thighs as Tommy viciously fucked her without abandon. His thrusts only grew more frantic the longer he kept them up, that coil in the pit of his stomach becoming tighter and tighter. It was like electricity was running through Lil’s veins as her whole body felt alight. Tommy drove into her G-spot repeatedly, never once missing his mark. Lil subconsciously clenched her muscles around him with every movement, only further spurring him on. He was losing himself in the frantic rhythm he had imposed upon himself. His hips jerked ferociously as if he really was trying to fuck Lil into the ground. She took it like a champ, her head light with lust. But, she too could feel that inevitable build-up in her gut that signaled climax was approaching. She whimpered, not wanting the fun to end so soon; however, they were both unable to hold back their orgasms, not knowing how to.

He tried to hold out for as long as he could, furiously plunging into her at a breakneck speed. His eyes were squeezed shut as he concentrated, Lil’s cacophony of sounds like a sweet melody in his ears. Her nails dug into her cheek as she moaned loud enough to shake the very heavens above. She whimpered again, but this time it was much needier. She continued to whimper and each time it sounded more and more short and high-pitched. With a roar, Tommy stuffed himself as far in as he would go, his head piercing her G-spot without mercy. Lil arched her back and her toes curled into the carpet as she came with a violent shudder and a shrill scream. Her pussy eagerly undulated against him, her walls practically wringing the cum out of him. He stabbed her G-spot one final time before he too came, his milky cream drenching her cervix. Lil couldn’t even cry out when his hot seed spurted out inside her, filling the spot that his cock couldn’t reach. She spasmed, desperately rolling her hips to try and feel more and more of that sweet sensation. Everything felt ten times better when she was coming down from her high.

Tommy’s eyes fluttered open as he attempted to catch his own breath. Lil had made him see stars as he had completely lost himself in her vulgar wishes. Her pleading and wantonness had awoken something deep within him. It made him animalistic, his only desire being to claim and fuck Lil into absolute oblivion, which he believed he had achieved as he admired her starstruck, hazy gaze. But, to his astonishment, she ardently pushed back down on his cock, whining for  _ more _ . He gawked at her for a fraction of a second before a wide grin spread across his face. He knew exactly what else to give her. He languidly thrusted into her a few more times, coming down from his own release. She moved her hand in order to moan feverishly for him. He shook his head at her desperation. He bared his weight down onto his palms on either side of her, then used that momentum to quickly slide out of her pussy. The mewl she let out resounded against the walls of Angelica’s room, and for a moment, he honestly thought that Lil was going to start crying from being without his dick.

He attempted to shush her as he reached over to grab the forgotten tube of lubricant. Lil seriously thought that Tommy was done with her and that she wouldn’t get to experience anymore pleasure, but she should have known better. Lil’s neediness caused his cock to instantly harden even though he had just came deep within her. A bit of his cum was beginning to trickle out of her hole, but she didn’t even notice, too worried about whether or not Tommy was finished with her. He hurriedly unscrewed the cap of the container. She watched him keenly as she caught her breath, wondering what he was doing. She squealed in excitement when he reached back down. She thought that he was heading towards her pussy, but she moaned when he instead touched somewhere  _ else _ . He spread her cheeks slightly with his fingers, viewing her puckered brown hole. Lil’s looked even tighter than Angelica’s and the thought of his monster cock sinking into that all encompassing heat was enough to get his stomach churning all over again. He held her cheeks apart with one hand while squirting out a generous amount of lubricant onto her asshole. Lil cried out as the lube was icy cold on her skin, but she moaned when she felt it slip down her crease, sticky and wet.

Tommy made sure to leave plenty of lube for Susie and Kimi as he pushed out a glob onto his palm. He placed the lube back down by his side as he stroked his member, slathering it in the lubricant. He moaned loudly as he worked himself up to a full erection. He grabbed the base of his shaft with one hand, the other bracing against the carpet again. He lined his tip up with her twitching hole, gingerly pushing in on it, watching the way her rim slightly expanded. Lil’s tongue flopped out of her mouth at the feeling of Tommy’s weight pressing into uncharted territory. She had no idea that he could fuck her like that, but she was thrilled nonetheless. She wondered how this penetration would differ from the last. It didn’t take her long to figure it out as Tommy went to shove himself inside, wanting to give Lil reprieve as fast as he could; he hated to see her like that since it was  _ his job  _ to give her pleasure. Lil’s hand immediately flew back over her mouth as he sunk into her ass. She went to cry out at the top of her lungs, but thankfully, her hand easily muffled it. Like with Angelica, initially pushing his cock into such a small opening proved challenging. And yet, Lil seemed to know exactly what to do as she pushed down on her sphincter, the ring of muscle around him expanding just enough to let him through.

In fact, Lil had only been doing what she felt was right. When Tommy tried entering her from down there, it felt like she had to shit. She had inadvertently pushed down in reaction to that feeling. It all worked out in the end, though, as Tommy was able to stuff his head inside her ass, his shaft soon to follow. She was surprised that his massive member had been able to fit into such a tight opening. It felt about the same as when he had fucked her pussy just without the immense pleasure. This euphoria was much more subtler, the only pleasure to be gained was from the stretching of her passage and the way his shaft drug against the bumpy texture of her walls. As Tommy continued to jam himself in, she accidentally let out a burp. She was grateful that her hand had kept the sound from reaching Tommy’s ears.

She wiggled her hips, the weird sensation making her tailbone tingle. Each inch of him that she took in felt like a strain on the both of them, and yet somehow, they both managed to derive a sense of bliss from the action. With one last slow thrust, Tommy sheathed himself inside her ass, her rigid walls contracting around him. His balls slapped gently against her cheeks, nestling there. Lil sighed in relief when Tommy was situated. She felt like she had bitten off a little more than she could chew. She had yearned for him to fill her to the brim once more, but now that she had gotten what she wanted, it felt like  _ too  _ much. His cum was still slowly oozing out of her pussy, bits of it sliding down towards her stuffed entrance. Her tummy rumbled briefly and nausea overcame her for a split second. Could she really handle this?

Tommy didn’t exactly give her a chance to prepare herself. After fucking Angelica in the ass, he felt like an expert in the field. He knew better than to recklessly pull himself all the way out and risk a methodical pace. Instead, he only pulled out halfway before pistoning himself back in, stretching out her stiff walls with his movement. Lil choked on whatever sound she was about to make, a dizzying sense of desire stimulating her. Tommy’s dick was no longer obstructed by her cervix, allowing him to push in as far as he physically could. At first, Lil felt like her ass was going to be ripped in two as a light stinging accompanied his thrust, but the pain diffused into an all consuming pleasure. She kicked her legs pointlessly, trying to maintain composure, but it was impossible with Tommy’s giant erection plowing into her forbidden passage. Tommy’s thrusts gradually began to increase as he quickened his pace. He didn’t feel anything towards the back of Lil’s entrance as he had with Angelica. His bottom lip jutted out for a moment. Did that mean Lil wasn’t going to shit for him? He had enjoyed watching Angelica humiliate herself in front of him. He was proud to say that he had fucked the shit right out of her. Subconsciously, Tommy started to rapidly drive in and out of Lil, seeing if he could replicate what happened with Angelica. He huffed, thighs clenching as his stomach simmered with heat.

Lil groaned as Tommy pounded into her rapidly despite how tight she had initially been. It seemed like he would bend anything to his will in order to get what he wanted. The thought made her pussy pulse, her clit continuing to drum along with every snap of his hips. Her blush was now seemingly permanent on her cheeks, her face covered in light scratches from her own nails. She felt her tummy slosh with every jerk of Tommy’s fucking, his piss and semen intermingling within her. But, she also felt her belly rumble again and soon enough her ass began to spasm. The next time Tommy heaved himself inside her, his tip touched a hard mass near the back of her canal. He smirked, knowing exactly what it was. His theory had been right then: he was going to fuck the shit out of each and every one of them. Feeling that lump in Lil only made him that much more eager to climax. He wanted to not only fill all of her orifices with his essence, but the thought of watching her defecate sent electrifying sparks down to the base of his spine. He rammed himself into her as hard as he could, pushing her back farther and farther up the carpet. Lil’s free hand formed a fist as her stomach sank, the feverish heat that had once overwhelmed her now taking a backseat to the grumbling of her tummy. He gave one last powerful thrust before the two of them came together.

His jizz shot out against the mass in her ass, sticking to it and seeping around it. He hunched over her as the feeling of another high washed over him. How many had it been now? He didn’t even know how to count that far. Lil groaned as her pussy began to erratically throb, a wave of euphoria crashing against her frame. Her clit felt raw and it was now swollen from the abuse Tommy had inflicted on it. Her ass gently contracted around him, milking him of every last drop of cum he had. He curled his fingers into the strands of the carpet before straightening himself. He was impatient, wanting to witness the final act of their lewd show. He brought his hands up to grasp her squishy thighs. He held onto her with a bruising grip as he began to pull his now flaccid member out of her beleaguered hole. As he slid out, he noticed that the mass he had been jabbing into was following him. Lil writhed as a small cramp affected her. She didn’t even realize that she was pushing out onto Tommy, expelling not only his dick but her stool with it. He kept his eyes trained on her entrance as he pulled out, not wanting to miss a single thing. He took in a deep breath when only his head remained and then he yanked it out. Lil’s ass was still stretched out to fit his cock, a tiny bit of lubricant and cum leaking out over her rim.

However, it only took a second for her shit to begin to crown at her opening. Tommy was awed by the brown mass easily passing its way out of Lil’s body and onto the pristine white carpet below. Her excrement was much more solid than Angelica’s had been. The tip of it briefly touched the floor before it snapped, piling out in front of her ass. She strained and then the last little bit followed suit, stacking up on top of her other lump. Lil panted harshly, the faint scent of her own waste whafting up to her. She squirmed, but then looked up at Tommy with a giggle.

“Oops, I guess I had an accident,” she said casually, not seeming fazed at all by her own defecation.

Tommy couldn’t help but laugh too, rolling his shoulders with it. He loomed overtop of her one last time to place a chaste kiss against her bruised lips. “Thanks for that, Lil. You did amazing,” he complimented, and she finally felt sated.

He leaned back onto his knees, his arm coming up to wipe the sweat from his brow. He felt light-headed, but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. He still had two more girls to get through and there was no way he was going out for the count before fucking them senseless. He looked back over towards Angelica, his jaw dropping at what he saw. He had been too captivated by Lil and engrossed in her shrieks of bliss to pay any attention to what the other three had been doing this whole time.

Angelica was still laying where he had left her, but on her back. Susie had climbed on top of her, straddling her chest, her ass hovering over Angelica’s face. Angelica was impassionately lapping at Susie’s gushing pussy, the sound of her slurping drowning out anything else. Her hands were squishing Susie’s round ass, kneading the pliable skin as she worked. Susie’s face was stained a deep red as she held onto Kimi’s shoulders for dear life. Kimi was also on top of Angelica, their crotches connected. Angelica’s legs were spread out, allowing Kimi to slip in between. Kimi had angled herself so that their vaginas were lined up and she could grind against Angelica’s. Susie had told her it was called tribbing and she was completely losing herself to it as she moaned a bit louder than before but still hushed. Tommy watched them as he recovered from his time with Lil. He grunted when he saw Susie bend forward to smash her lips against Kimi’s own. They were able to passionately make-out while not breaking the rhythm the three of them had going for them.

As he observed their threesome, however, his dick tensed. His sack became heavier and that little ember in the pit of his stomach ignited. He smiled lecherously at them as his arousal built back up. His fatigue faded into the back of his mind, his body not quite ready to give up just yet. The thing that turned him on the most though, was the bouncing of Susie’s ass and the erotic look etched onto her features. Like Angelica, Susie was a champ at this, and without her, they wouldn’t have ever known about something this entertaining. The thought of making Susie submit to him greatly increased his lust. Susie was a seductress and he had fallen right into her trap, but he was determined to show her a good time. She wouldn’t be the one holding the reins once he had his way with her. She would be reduced to a pile of mush just like Angelica and Lil; girls were almost entirely alike and so easy to manipulate. It would be challenging to tame someone older like Susie who had more experience than he did, but that was what made it so much fun in the first place. He reached down to grip his hard shaft, lightly pumping it back to life. He moaned throatily as a pearl of pre-cum oozed out of his slit. He was ready for her.

“Susie, it’s your turn,” he called out, his voice soft but his tone deafening.

As soon as those words tumbled from his mouth, the girls’ fun came to an end. Even though they hadn’t climaxed yet, they had all already learned to obey his command. Angelica wanted to be seen as his favorite and didn’t want to do anything that would upset him. Kimi was intimidated by Tommy’s commanding tone and she knew better than to question him. And Susie only stopped because he had mentioned her name. She gulped for air, sending him a lopsided grin. At long last, it was her time to shine. Angelica had completely stolen her thunder earlier, but she was going to absolutely blow Tommy away. She had been waiting for this day ever since she heard her Mommy explain the intricacies of sex. She had been so impatient, wanting any boy to shove his rod into her soaking wet cunt, but she was glad that Tommy would be her first. He was sweet and kind, but most importantly, his cock had to be the biggest one around. If he fucked her, she was sure she’d still be feeling it for weeks to come. Susie nodded her head, knowing her time was drawing near. She stood from Angelica on wobbling legs. Kimi looked up at her with trembling irises, practically pleading for her not to leave her. She just gave her that tender smile and a quick peck to her forehead. She’d be back for more in due time.

When Susie went to walk over to Tommy, Angelica let out a loud and discontent sigh. Her eyes trailed over to Lil who was still laying on the floor in a daze. “Hey, DeVille! Come join us over here, brat. I need someone to lick while Kimi grinds.”

And even though Lil was utterly spent, her head popped up at Angelica’s words. She managed to get onto all fours, crawling over to the two of them in order to recreate their threesome.

Tommy grinned at Susie, eyeing the way her wide hips swayed as she made her way over to him. Her thighs were already drenched with own lubricant, sticking together as she walked. Her clit gave a dull pulse as she ogled his mounting erection. Her tongue poked out to lick at her ruby red lips, hungry for what Tommy was serving. She moved with confidence and grace, looming over Tommy when they finally stood in front of one another. He didn’t mind because he knew that she would be falling down onto her knees in no time at all.

Susie let out a haunty giggle. “Are you ready for me, Tommy~?”

His smirk seemed to stretch. He pumped his monster cock, her eyes following the way his foreskin wrapped around his head and then came back down. “It’s all yours.”

He didn’t dare kiss Susie yet, wanting her to feel as if she was beneath him. He was going to crack at her arrogance little by little until she was a drooling mess down at his feet. He would torture her slowly, so slowly in fact, that she wouldn’t even realize what was happening until it was too late. She rose a brow at him, laughing under her breath. Was he trying to challenge her? Did he not think she was good enough? She would prove to him that she was the best fuck here and have him coming back for more time and time again. She pushed her braids back behind her as she gingerly went to kneel before him. He hummed, still lazily stroking his own member, allowing that fire in his belly to grow. Her face was only a few inches from his crotch and she stared up at his tip with big eyes. She swallowed harshly, her own privates starting to tingle as her lust skyrocketed thanks to Tommy’s authoritative nature. She gazed at his dick as if it were a prized jewel. This was her moment. She was going to prove to him that she was worth something, that he  _ needed  _ her. She had never sucked a boy off before, but she understood the gist of it. Besides, she was a fast learner.

She took in a deep breath before she stuck her tongue out. She tried not to hesitate, but she was vibrating in excitement over the fact that she was finally going to have sex with Tommy. She pressed her tongue flat against the underside of his head, letting it rest upon her appendage. Tommy looked down at her with hooded eyes, anticipating the moment she would put her entire mouth around him and completely succumb to his dominance. She thought that his length would have a particular taste, but there was nothing. It was like she was licking her own arm, just a faint hint of sweat on the tip of her tongue. She was somewhat grateful for it as she didn’t want to deal with something gross in her mouth for so long. She flicked her tongue at his head, noticing the way his foreskin jiggled with her every movement. She let out a contemplative hum as she tilted her head. Something didn’t seem right...Cautiously, she reached her hand up to grasp the base of his shaft. She pulled back on it, revealing his inflamed tip. Her eyelashes fluttered as she saw a white bead form at his slit, begging for her to lap it up. Was that a speck of his cum? Her stomach softly rumbled as if it was starving for his essence. She closed her eyes and leaned in to snatch it. She moaned sensually as the bitter taste exploded in her mouth, making her crave more of the creamy substance. Susie began rapidly flicking her tongue across his tip in an attempt to coax more of his pre-cum out.

Tommy sighed through his nose as she teased him, not yet giving him what he so desired. It seemed like she was still desperately trying to keep her control, but she wouldn’t have it for much longer. He hissed when another droplet of his pre-cum was lapped up by her sinuous tongue. Her hot breath ghosted over his blood-filled member, making him shiver. She swirled her tongue about his head, periodically wrapping it around the tip and giving it a light suck. His toes dug into the carpet, his hands turning into fists at his sides. Eventually, she pulled back, a string of saliva connecting her to him. She smacked her lips, a sound of approval leaving her throat. Her cloudy eyes gazed directly up at him as she opened her mouth as wide as she could. Tommy was able to see her uvula hanging in the back of her throat. His stomach did a somersault and then she was on him. She easily managed to slip his head into her mouth, suctioning her lips to his skin. She pulled him in as much as she could, which was about halfway down his shaft, before she gagged on his huge length. She moved her hand down to better grip his base, subtly stimulating him in the process. Her mouth felt so full that it was a bit uncomfortable, but she didn’t let that stop her. She breathed through her nose as best as she could, needing a moment to adjust to his girth.

While Susie composed herself, Tommy reached his hands out for her braids. He gripped them like he had Angelica’s pigtails, needing something to anchor himself as she sucked him off. Her braids were much easier to grasp since they were longer and thicker. He twisted them in hand, groaning as he was enveloped by her moist cavern. The best part hadn’t quite begun though. Susie attempted to adjust herself, causing his head to make one of her cheeks bulge out. She felt another wave of nausea overcome her, but she swallowed it down, effectively arousing Tommy to no end. He lightly bucked into her mouth, wishing she would hurry up and deepthroat him. Susie’s eyes watered when his head briefly touched the back of her esophagus. Her heart beat a little bit faster as she grew anxious. She was failing. She had yet to please Tommy as Angelica had. She just needed a few more minutes to calm herself and take him in, but he didn’t want to wait. She would upset him if she made him wait and that was  _ not  _ something she wanted to do. She let out a big breath through her nostrils, deciding to put on her big girl pants and get it over with. She was positive that Tommy would never hurt her, so she had nothing to fear. She shimmed her knees, getting as comfortable as she could before she tried to swallow him whole. Squeezing his shaft, Susie relaxed her throat as best she could and then dived in.

Tommy let out a drawn-out moan as his member finally slid down her tight throat, her squishy muscles embracing his magnum cock. Slowly, she worked her way all the way down his shaft until she had to remove her hand from the base of it. Her nose settled into his barren pubic area, her jaw distended far more than she ever thought possible. She whined herself when she felt his fingers tighten in her hair. She didn’t particularly enjoy this, but she would do whatever it took to outdo Angelica and be the apple in Tommy’s eye. It felt like his head was dangling just above her stomach and her mouth was so full that she could barely swallow. Still, she persevered as she hollowed out her cheeks to give his length a mighty suck. Tommy gasped sharply, his hips once more snapping into her mouth. Her face stung from the action, and yet, her belly simmered with warmth. She lightly suckled on his dick, smacking her lips against the base of it like butterfly kisses to his heated flesh. She pressed her fists into her knees to keep herself steady as she went to pull off his member. He chuckled darkly as he saw what she was trying to do. Susie pushed her head back until only the tip was in her mouth and then she was crashing back down onto his cock, her nose smacking right back against his pelvis. Tommy’s gnawed on his gums as the powerful action made his libido spike. He had loved when Angelica had bobbed her head in time with his thrusts and he wondered if Susie would take kindly to such a beating.

He didn’t ask, he simply did. Susie felt much better when she rapidly took him in and out instead of being slow with it. She became numb to the sensation of his cock sliding down her throat, his massive member literally rubbing it raw. She realized that she really didn’t have to do all the work like this as Tommy would thrust his hips and give himself all the pleasure he could ever want. All she had to do was sit there and look pretty, allowing him to use her as his own personal fuck toy; she really did feel like one of the blow-up dolls her dad hid in the back of his closet. Occasionally, she would suck or moan to let some vibrations stimulate his aching erection. His balls slapped her chin, a lewd and rhythmic sound that filled her ears. Tommy was bucking into her so hard that she was leaving red streaks down his dick from her lipstick.

He grunted above her ferally, losing himself to the sharp pangs of bliss he was feeling. Her muscles contracted so well against him, touching every inch of his sensitive skin. He loved how Susie had become so compliant, letting him do whatever he pleased to her mouth. It showed that she was cracking and becoming swept up in his spell. But, Susie felt like she wasn’t doing enough to warrant her a position above Angelica. She steadied herself and then began to timidly bob her head in time with his jerking hips. When he pushed in, she pushed up, resulting in a louder slap and a deeper thrust. Tommy growled when Susie began to do exactly as he wished, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping her braids.

Seeing as she was ready for more, Tommy let himself go, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Susie choked for a moment, not expecting a surge of power to come from him like that. It only took her a moment to relax her throat and become used to the new pace though. She angled her head back to try and take him even deeper down her esophagus. Drool was slipping out of the corners of her mouth and her jaw was growing tired from being held open that wide for so long. She couldn’t really do much with her tongue when Tommy was bucking into her so quickly, but she did manage to suck every time he dove in, when her face would meet his groin. Her whole frame was rocking back and forth with the force of his movements. She clenched her thighs together as tight as she could, garnering a small amount of pleasure from the action. Her clit was throbbing in between her labia, demanding to be touched, but right now she had to focus on him.

She bobbed her head as best she could, slurping and moaning around his cock to show her appreciation. Her cheeks were still bright red as she felt incredibly hot. That coil of heat in the pit of her stomach becoming sautéd. His own blazing inferno was beginning to reach its peak, the flames seeming to lick at his abdomen. His pace increased ever so slightly, his lower body getting the workout of his life. Susie cried out without abandon around his dick, making it twitch inside her. He yanked on her braids, slamming her head against his crotch over and over again. She crinkled her nose, eyes squeezed shut as she knew it was almost over and she would get to indulge in his creamy essence once again.

“S-Susie,” he grunted with a shudder as he plowed his length down her esophagus one final time.

Her stomach bubbled as he moaned her name, and soon enough, he filled her with his delicious hot seed. He had gone to pull out when he came unexpectedly, coming right into her mouth instead of at the back of her throat. As such, his hot load filled her cheeks and splattered against her tongue. She let out a high-pitched moan as the extremely bitter taste overwhelmed her senses. String after sticky string shot into her mouth. She swallowed down a glob of it, but he quickly stuffed her mouth all over again. She shuddered with the tip of his cock still in her mouth, her own warmth tickling her belly. Her throat became slick with his jizz before it plopped down into her churning insides. She suckled on the head even when he had no more cum to offer because she was so desperate for more. 

He groaned as he straightened himself, rolling his shoulders to counteract his growing weariness. He felt himself waver for a moment as if he was going to fall backwards, but his vice-like grip on her braids kept him upright. He shook his head out, trying to clear the fog from his mind to stay sharp. He still had a few more rounds left in him, he knew it. Taking a few deep breaths, his body became lax, his head still in Susie’s mouth. He let out a content sigh as he felt a familiar prickle in his nether regions.

He concentrated on letting go of all of the pent-up tension in his body, each muscle slowly drifting off into a relaxed state. He waited a moment, keeping the tip of his cock in Susie’s mouth, and suddenly, she was rewarded with more. However, it wasn’t cum that filled her mouth, but Tommy’s piss. He couldn’t believe that he had enough to drench three of them so far; he was definitely going to start drinking that much milk before any of their playdates to have this same outcome each time.

Susie’s eyes widened as the diluted liquid came gushing into her waiting mouth. She coughed around his dick, spitting out some of his urine in the process, dirtying her own face. Some of his pee trickled out of her open mouth before she closed it again, drinking down the warm liquid somewhat reluctantly. It certainly didn’t taste as good as Tommy’s cum, but she had to do it in order to prove she was just as good as Angelica. She lightly suckled his tip to help coax the last few droplets of piss out of him. She made sure to swallow down as much as she could, and when he was done, she released his head with a pop, opening her mouth wide to show him that she had drunk it all down. Tommy hummed in approval, reaching his hand out to grip her chin. He angled her head up as if inspecting her mouth for any remaining urine. He even dipped his thumb in, pressing it against her tongue. A spark dashed down her spine at the feeling of being completely under his control; she was made to serve him.

After thoroughly looking over her mouth, he nodded and let her chin go. She wiggled her lower jaw as it felt sore from stretching to accommodate his gigantic member. Tommy scratched at his stomach and then plopped himself down onto the floor beside Susie. She arched her brow at him, wondering what was going through his mind. He laughed breathlessly, which caused goosebumps to appear on her skin. He laid himself back, his limp dick hanging in between his legs. He turned his head to the side to look at her.

“Now, it’s my turn to taste  _ you _ . Why don’t you sit on my face, Susie?”

He had enjoyed watching the way Angelica had ate Susie out earlier and wanted to try it for himself. He liked that she had been able to caress Susie’s ass while lapping at her; the thought of her fat mounds in his hands made his hips twitch upwards. Susie brought her arm up to wipe her mouth clean of his leftover cum and piss. Then, she nodded her head, obeying his every beck and call.

She crawled over to him, her mouth agape as she panted, his eyes focusing on her plump red lips. She braced herself by grabbing onto his knees, pulling herself up onto him. Her legs were on either side of him and her ass was practically pushing back against his face. He felt his arousal jump from the magnificent sight; Susie was as thick as they came. She straightened herself, moving back so that her fragrant pussy was hovering right over his head. He licked his parched lips as he was mesmerized by her vagina. Susie had a darker complexion, but the inside of her slit was still a bright pink. Her clit was engorged and her lips were extended out much more than Angelica’s or Lil’s. She leaned forward, grabbing his hips to keep herself steady in this precarious position. A slimy strand of her lubricant slid down from her hole and right down onto his upper lip. It taunted him, made him hungry for her wet pussy.

He didn’t give her a warning as he reached his hands up, grabbing her own hips to push her down against his face, so that his tongue could massage her slick folds. Susie keened above him, her fingers digging into his skin as he began his torture. He licked a long trail up from her hole to her clit, but it was a bit harder to stimulate her clit in this position. He briefly flicked at it, just enough to make her thighs clench around his frame. Her labia swelled at the contact, her clit drumming along to the beat of her pulse. She tried to keep her breathing even as he explored her privates, but it was difficult because each press of his tongue made her breath hitch. She ended up biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep from making any noise at all.

His hands slowly drifted down from her hips to clutch onto her jiggling mounds. He squeezed the malleable skin in hand, alternating between light pinches and bruising grips. He laved over her quivering opening, making sure to suck out as much lubricant from her as he could. The citrusy substance assaulted his senses, his face covered in Susie’s juices. He pushed only the tip of his tongue into her hole, wanting to hear her scream for him. She mewled like a dog in heat, deftly pushing back against his prodding appendage and loving hands. He chuckled, his hot breath tickling her overheated flesh. He leaned back in to nibble and suck on her lips, tugging the sensitive skin in his mouth. He slurped at them, pulling them down as far as he could before letting them go with a sticky smack. Her pussy pulsated overtop of him and his cock stiffened as he admired his own handiwork, saliva clinging to her mound.

Tommy went to catch his breath and oogle Susie a little bit longer, but it made her think that she had done something wrong. Why had he stopped and not told her what to do next? Was he waiting on something? She thought as hard as she could, a pit of anxiety building up in her stomach until she finally realized what he wanted: her own piss. She had been paying a little bit of attention when he had fucked Lil, glancing over at the two of them out of the corner of her eye every so often. He had absolutely loved it when she lost control of her bladder all over him and she was in the prime position to do just that. She took a deep breath in to compose herself, then released it along with all the tension in her body. She felt a tickle in her pelvis as she concentrated on her steady breathing, letting her body do what it needed to do. She felt a rush across her pubic area, and sure enough, she began to piss all over Tommy’s face.

He gasped sharply, not expecting Susie to pee on him just yet, though he had been hoping she would. Since she was on top of him, her urine rained down on him, gushing out like a geyser. It almost got into his eyes, a little bit splashing against his nose. He willingly opened his mouth, letting her sweet essence fill him just as he had done to her. He swallowed down some as the rest pooled onto his chest. His chin and cheeks were covered in her pee. He drunk down a few gulps before he noticed her stream dwindling down. She squirted out a bit more piss onto his face, the hot liquid warming him up. As a reward, he brought one of his hands off her cheeks, then brought it back down to swat at her bouncy ass. She yelped and he bucked his hips as he saw the red handprint he had left behind.

Deciding he was done tasting her, he used his hands to push her off of him. She whimpered as he tossed her to the side, believing that he was truly done with her and he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of being penetrated. He sat himself up with a huff, leaning back on his open palms. His cock slowly crept back to life, weakly rising to nudge against his stomach. He narrowed his eyes at his growing erection, that searing heat once again building up in the pit of his belly. He turned his attention back to Susie. He wanted to take her in a different position than the ones he had already done with Angelica and Lil, but he had no idea what to do next. He thought about asking her for a suggestion, though, he didn’t want to hand her the reins.

But, it seemed like Susie was already trying to regain her control as she moved to kneel in front of him. His eyes trailed up to question her actions, but before he could speak, she was reaching up to grab his shoulders. She pushed him back slightly in order to straddle him. Her sopping wet pussy was dangling right above his now prominent erection. His face flushed slightly as he was forced to look  _ up  _ at her wanton expression. She was a woman desperate for action and Tommy hadn’t been going fast enough for her tastes, so she had taken matters into her own hands  _ literally _ .

She trembled on top of him, her legs close to giving out on her since she had been in this position too much today. She drummed her fingers against his shoulders, making sure her grip was tight. Susie shimmied her hips above his cock and he was sure that she was going to push herself back onto him, but she chose not to. Instead, she locked their eyes together and then crushed their lips against one another. She wanted to taste Tommy before she gave her chastity to him. She knew she was overriding his authority and would more than likely be punished, but she couldn’t take it any longer. She yearned for his affection in more ways than one, and thus, she had to take it herself. He indulged her, angling his head and smacking his lips in time with her own. She didn’t dare try to pry his lips open to explore his mouth with her tongue, knowing that would be taking it a step too far.

She pressed in as hard as she could, a faint sound reverberating at the back of her throat before she pulled away with a gasp. His hooded eyes gazed up at her for a moment until the haze had lifted from his vision. He darted his tongue out to lick at his lips, wanting to snatch up every last drop of her. She moaned lowly, humping the air as a wave of arousal hit her. He reached up with one hand to grab at her hip, leaning his frame back to drink in the sight of her straddling him. He rubbed soothing circles into her flesh, his dark eyes sending chills down her spine.

“I’m waiting,” he said softly, intimidatingly.

She gulped and nodded her head. She didn’t want to keep him waiting especially when he hadn’t been upset with her for not only dominating the position but kissing him out of turn as well. She released one of his shoulders as she reached back down behind her to grab the base of his shaft. She lined up his thick mushroom head with her damp hole, his tip already stretching out her lips. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face, sliding underneath her chin. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She was finally going to get to experience sex, the elusive activity that she had only dreamed of. Tommy’s cock was enormous too, which meant it would feel even better than fucking a normal guy. She was glad that she had waited for this opportunity to present itself instead of seeking someone out on her own.

She gazed back into Tommy’s swirling eyes and sent him one of her kindest smiles before going to impale herself onto his massive member. She bit down on her bottom lip as his head pushed her slick folds apart. She didn’t even have to straighten it as it managed to navigate its way into her passage all on its own. Slowly, she sank down onto him, lowering herself down into his lap. Tremors racked her spine as she was entered for the very first time. Her jaw was hung open in astonishment as his hefty package rubbed against her sensitive walls. She was only about halfway down his length when she couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a needy, loud whimper, writhing in his lap. He chuckled, gently bucking his hips up to sink his dick in that much deeper.

Drool began to drip out of the corner of her mouth and she squeezed his shoulders in a weak attempt to compose herself. He kept a tight grip on her own hip, somewhat guiding her down, encouraging her to envelop the rest of his erection. He didn’t particularly like this position just because he wasn’t the one controlling the pace. Susie was the one setting it, and right now, she was being far too slow for him. He would have already sheathed himself inside by now, but she was choosing to take it inch by inch. He huffed, alerting her to his unease. She held her breath and then pushed down as far as she could, his thick shaft stuffing itself into her canal. Her ass tapped against his crossed legs, jiggling slightly. Her walls throbbed around him, eagerly clinging to him as if they never wanted him to part from her. Susie inhaled deeply, shifting her hips to get comfortable, accidentally causing his tip to poke at her cervix. She instantly straightened, that gorgeous fiery blush once again spreading across her features, matching the bold color of her lipstick. Realizing that Susie had gotten her way as she was in control of their pace, Tommy leaned back and let her do the work. He would jump in if she wasn’t doing a good job.

A slew of all kinds of different emotions washed over her, but the most prominent one was lust. She was utterly amazed at how pleasurable it was just to have Tommy’s dick twitching inside her. Even in her most wildest dreams, being penetrated had never felt  _ this  _ good. Her whole body was being affected by the bliss he was delivering to her. Her heart hammered away at her ribcage, that rosy hue spreading its way down her neck and chest. Her nipples grew hard and perky, and even though they were only little nubs at her age, it was enough for them to stick out. Tommy watched with mirth as she spasmed on top of him, her whole world shattering before her. It made his own chest swell with pride to know that he could make even the most confident girls buckle under his girth.

His tip pressing into her cervix was becoming agonizing the longer she remained still, so it wasn’t long before she went to lift her hips. She held onto his shoulders as hard as she could as she slowly came up from his cock. Her pussy squelched, leaving creamy trails of her juices along his shaft. She didn’t stop, knowing that it would only agitate him and delay her own pleasure. Finally, only his head remained in her trapped in her wet slit, more lubricant leaking out onto his foreskin. With a shaky breath, Susie impaled herself again, this time much faster. His dick shot through her passage, stretching out her walls and jabbing right into her G-spot. Tommy’s mouth formed a small “o” at the sharp pulse he felt radiating from his length all the way to the pit of his stomach. Susie’s core was alight with an urgent sense of desire, a need to be consumed by Tommy’s almighty member. There was no holding back now.

Her hot breath continuously hit his face, making him completely aware of just how desperate she was. Once he struck her G-spot, she worked up a fast tempo, slamming her hips down onto his lap over and over again. The sound of their skin slapping together was much louder than any of his other sessions since they were so connected like this. Susie’s ass bounced in time with her thrusts, lightly smacking his legs. Her cheeks were beginning to glow pink from the force of her movements and how hard she was smacking against him. The added sting only further stimulated her, her clit engorged and begging for attention. She chose not to bite down on her lip or cheek, prefering to let Tommy hear all her filthy noises. His ears were constantly hit with her moans, keens, and whines. He felt his dick tense because she was being so wanton. He had to grip her hip bruisingly in order not to come prematurely. The more Susie bounced, the more he started to appreciate this position. He could lean back and relax, letting her do all the hard work. She wasn’t necessarily the one in charge here. He was allowing her to believe that she had the reins, but really, she was still the one providing him with mind-numbing pleasure; she was serving him no matter how he looked at it. He could command her to stop if he so wished, or demand that she go faster, harder. He was pleased with her current pace though.

A sheen of sweat covered her frame as she was getting the workout of her life. Her thighs trembled and each lift of her hips was becoming harder and harder to do. But, she was addicted to that spine-tingling euphoria she felt each and every time his length collided with her sweet spot. That sensation drove her, motivated her to keep her frantic pace despite the burning of her legs. Her walls contracted around him, seeming to squeeze him whenever he plunged back into her. Her soft insides embraced every inch of his magnum cock, leaving no part untouched. He could feel his very veins throbbing against her passage. She was slowly working him to completion, his stomach bubbling, the heat becoming intolerable. He used his hand to encourage her to move a little faster, give him more of what he craved.

Susie was beginning to wheeze because she was so out of breath, but she couldn’t find it in her to stop. She needed his seed to fill her pussy, so she could at last be satisfied and fulfilled knowing that she had finally been fucked. She needed something else to keep her going, or else she was going to falter. She decided to twist her head in order to look back over her shoulder at her own ass. What she saw made her cry out needily, her thrusting increasing. She could see Tommy’s dick slipping in and out of her slit, her pussy bulging as she pulled back up. Her ass cheeks were slapping together with each movement, the stinging becoming a motivator as well. Watching herself slam down onto his cock was the most erotic thing she had ever seen, the repetitive motion causing her to bounce on his lap as fast as she could. Her pussy convulsed around him, squirting out even more lubricant onto his already slick length. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she let herself go, becoming consumed by that electrifying pulse in her pelvis.

He enjoyed the fact that she had sped up without him having to tell her to, but it still wasn’t enough to get him off. He needed one final push, a white hot surge to run up his spine before he would fill her with his precious seed. He adjusted his legs underneath her, spreading them the tiniest bit. Then, he began to buck his hips up every time she collapsed back down onto his lap. She didn’t think he could reach any farther up her canal, but now he was actively piercing her G-spot. The euphoria was so great that she felt as if she were in a trance, lost to her own lust. Her body was moving on auto-pilot, continuously moving up and down on his dick, simply trying to reach her climax at that point. Tommy purred seductively as he admired the flushed look on her face, the awe she was experiencing thanks to his massive length.

He pistoned his hips up, going as deep as he could, diving into unknown depths. Susie wasn’t crying out in pain, so he wasn’t worried about hurting her. The slapping of their skin had become so intense that it echoed in his ears. He grunted as his belly churned, orgasm approaching. Susie’s own stomach was sloshing from their quick pace, his earlier cum and piss mixing together within her. Before he came he wanted to do one more thing. He trailed his hand down the smooth expanse of her back until he was cupping one of her cheeks in hand. He tugged and kneaded at the skin, allowing it to bounce back into place. His thrusts didn’t deter as he brought his hand back in order to swat at her delicate sit spot.

Susie howled at the pain rippling through her skin. It made her vision darken at the edges because it felt so good. Tommy loved the reaction he got out of her, and thus, proceeded to initiate a series of brutal smacks against her ass. Her other cheek was already marked by him from earlier, his handprint still prominent, and now the other cheek was getting the same treatment. He felt so powerful like this, punishing her to make her ride him furiously. It was enough to give him that extra little nudge over the edge.

He spanked her one more time, exerting as much pressure as he could into it, and then held onto her sore flesh as thrusted deep within her, coming on the spot. She sank down onto his dick as his scorching hot cum splashed against her G-spot, swimming farther back than his member could ever hope to reach. She almost collapsed backwards, her fatigue finally catching up with her. Her legs twitched and she fruitlessly humped his lap to ride out the rest of her own orgasm. Her walls milked his cock of all his seed, sucking his tender skin until it was flaccid. He kept his vice-like grip on her ass, loving having the weight of it in the palm of his hand. Susie threw her head back, her shoulder blades flexing out in the process. She drunk in as much air as she could, her lungs dying to be replenished. She wasn’t sure she could handle anymore, but she knew she would have to in order to outdo Angelica. She felt like she had already done a far better job than her, though, it was really up to Tommy to decide that.

He slapped her abused cheek a few more times. “Up,” he ordered, and albeit her soreness, she readily adhered to his command.

His limp dick slipped out of her ravaged pussy, flicking out and flopping down like a wilting plant. As he reached over to grab the lubricant in order to fuck her ass, he felt something cool and moist land on his lap. He turned his attention back to her when the tube was safely in his grasp. He stared down at his crotch to find that a thick glob of her lubricant had landed on his legs, a bit of his creamy cum mixed with it. He hummed at the sight, his stomach coiling once more. He finally released his harsh grip on her ass in order to slather that hand with the lube. She didn’t fully understand what he was doing until he reached his hand back around him. His fingers delved into her crease, drifting down to rub at her puckered entrance.

She gasped inaudibly as he touched her there, not believing he would want to go  _ that  _ far just yet. Her Mommy had explained anal sex to Alyssa since she didn’t want to leave anything out and jeopardize her daughter’s safety. She hadn’t thought about it too much, more concerned with having her cherry popped that anything else. However, if this is what it took to be better than Angelica, so be it. She wasn’t afraid and Tommy was already taking the necessary precautions by making her normally dry hole damp. He swirled the tip of his finger around her rim, expertly pressing his finger against the taut muscles to get them ready for what was to come. She caught her breath as he prepared her, wanting to hold out for this final round.

Finally, he brought his hand back. He squeezed out some more lube onto his hand, leaving the last quarter of the container for Kimi. He smacked his shaft, the sticky lube clinging to his flesh. He stroked his cock a few times, making sure to coat the head with enough of the substance. As he slickened his base, he briefly fondled his balls, trying to make himself stiff again. His ministrations had their desired effect as all of his blood rushed south, pumping into his length. He twisted his wrist as he pumped, encouraging his boner to rise. At last, his erection was ready to pound into her again.

He kept Susie on his lap, not wanting to waste any time changing positions. Besides, he wanted to see if fucking her ass like this would give him the same satisfaction as her pussy had. He used his hand to maneuver his member, lining his inflamed tip up with her tight hole. She gripped his shoulders better, lightly wiggling her hips as she felt the pressure against her entrance. Her body had been used extensively and her weariness was beginning to get the best of her. She felt sore and weak. There was no way Angelica was going to beat her though; she wouldn’t allow it. To combat her fatigue, she nestled her head into the crook of Tommy’s neck, still holding onto his shoulders. She was pressed sweetly against him, surrounded by his warmth. She keened contently.

Tommy adjusted himself with Susie laying on top of him. He could no longer support their combined weight on his palms, so he chose to grab her hips instead. This way he could bounce her if she was too tired too. He felt a twinge of worry in the back of his mind that Susie wasn’t ready for the next fucking, but she seemed more than willing albeit exhausted. As long as she was okay with it though, he didn’t really see a problem in using her body as he wished.

He rubbed his thumbs reassuringly across her hips, then pushed upwards to penetrate her ass. She moaned in the back of her throat as his fat head stretched her previously taut walls. She nuzzled her head into his chest, pushing down on her sphincter to take him in. Her muscles relaxed in order to let something out, but instead they pulled his tip in, gingerly sinking back around him. Her tight ring of muscles pulsed against his shaft and she felt stuffed already. She lightly pushed back against him, telling him that he could continue. He shoved forward, his dick steadily plowing into her rigid passage. Her opening gaped as she enveloped him, the curves of her insides stimulating him as he entered her. He managed to sheathe himself inside, burying his member all the way to the hilt in her. His balls tapped against her still stinging cheeks, causing her to hiss. He didn’t feel anything inside her canal, his head touching nothing. He briefly wondered if Susie would shit on him as the other girls had. He wanted her to, though, she couldn’t really control her own bodily functions.

He tested the waters by starting off with a few shallow thrusts, just barely moving his head. He gripped her hips harder as it was always difficult to traverse their maze-like asses. Susie whimpered, feeling like she was filled to the brim. The weight of his cock against her rim made it seem like she was straining to use the bathroom. That wasn’t to say she didn’t like it though. In fact, she thought she enjoyed this way more than she did when he fucked her pussy simply because of how tight it was and how wrong it felt; things weren’t supposed to go  _ in  _ there. Every time he went to move, she pushed against her muscles to make the plunge easier for him. She didn’t feel a bit of pain, most likely thanks to how much lubricant he had used. She was quickly ascending back to cloud nine, unable to form comprehensible sentences anymore.

Before her mind went entirely blank, however, she realized that this was what made Angelica and Lil turn to mush. Tommy left no orifice unscathed, leaving his mark on them by fucking them as thoroughly as possible. She mewled as his thrusts became faster, no longer afraid of showing her what he could do. She tried her best to bounce back onto his length, and yet, her body was too tired to offer him much. Instead, he lifted her hips for her with his hands, slamming her body back down onto his hefty package. Unlike Angelica and Lil, Tommy was able to fully plow her ass, pulling all the way out to the tip before driving back in. Susie didn’t seem to have a problem with it, moaning and begging just as much as the other girls had. She could feel him in her pussy, that thin membrane hardly separating the two canals. Her clit throbbed as he pounded into her, and the fire burning in his gut consumed his being.

The more he assaulted her passage, the more sick she felt. She groaned, her tummy rumbling lightly. It was almost as if his huge dick was pushing so far into her digestive tract that he was hitting her stomach. For some reason, the thought excited her to no end, and she gave a few more feeble attempts at humping him. She huffed and then decided to roll her hips instead, massaging his member within her walls. Tommy bucked away, still not feeling any of her excrement in her canal. His lips curled to one side, feeling a bit disappointed that she wouldn’t come completely undone by his actions. It motivated him to fuck her that much harder to see if she would shit. He was slamming into her so much that his sack was smacking at her cheeks, agitating the tender flesh.

Her clit burned with a passion and she fruitlessly tried to grind against him; all it did was stir his length, giving Tommy that much more pleasure. He hammered away at her ass, determined to make her defecate. She held onto him for dear life, her insides feeling like they were in a blender due to his insane libido. Susie whined loudly, croaking slightly because of her hoarse voice. Her stomach cramped subtly, her back arching back against his erection. Tommy huffed and puffed like a wild beast, marking its territory; he was unstoppable. The only thing impeding him was the constricting heat in his lower tummy. He laid waste to her ass, giving her a few more almighty thrusts before his climax overcame him. He shot his load deep within her, still not feeling any sign of shit.

Susie cried out as that warm gush of jizz filled her past the brim. She fell back on his dick, pushing him in deeper in the process. Her rectum felt sore and chafed, but it had all been worth it. She smiled sweetly, believing that she had bested Angelica once and for all. Tommy rubbed her back soothingly, letting her come down from her own high. She kept his cock suctioned against her walls, not wanting him to leave her and allow her to feel empty ever again. Unfortunately, that wish was impossible and he gently went to pull himself out of her widened hole.

His head popped out of her and then he inspected his member to see if there were any brown specks on it. He saw none and his disappointment increased tenfold. He had enjoyed fucking Susie, but the best part had been watching them shit. He growled lightly, his chest rumbling against Susie’s ear. She trembled, wondering what she had done wrong now. She was about to question him when her stomach roared and a cramp overcame her. She hissed, pushing herself even more against his sweaty torso. Her hole flared out, a piece of stool zipping its way down her slick passage. She gasped, unable to stop it. The waste crowned and Tommy was concerned that he had hurt her before the shit dangled over her rim. A loud fart escaped her as she pushed the brown mass out. Tommy’s eyes widened and then he threw his head back with a deep moan as her shit landed right onto his leg. She pushed the entirety of it out, her hole quivering after such a large dump.

She whimpered, thinking that Tommy would be upset with her, but she was surprised when his hips snapped up of their own accord. He was more than pleased with her shit. He smirked at her, then brought his hand up to pat at her hair. Leaning in, he placed a gentle peck to her forehead.

“Great job, Susie.”

Her stomach bubbled at the praise, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She made sure to grind against his leg as she climbed her way off her lap.

“I’ll get Kimi for you,” she said before walking over to the other three girls, a slight limp in her step.

He hummed, staring down at Susie’s perfect pile of shit before brushing it off his leg. As he waited for Kimi to approach him, his own fatigue crashed down on top of him. His vision was blurry and he had to blink his eyes rapidly to clear it. He had to hang on though. There was only one more girl left for him to deflower and then he could honestly say that he had fucked them all. He couldn’t wait to tell Chuckie and Phil. He couldn’t believe that they had missed such an amazing sleepover.

Susie headed over to the girls, wobbling on her jelly-like legs. They had switched it up a bit. Angelica was still laying on her back, totally exhausted after Tommy had his way with her. She was now licking at Kimi though as Lil scissored her. Kimi was a shy mess, leaking juices all over Angelica’s chest as she gently pushed back against her prodding tongue. Susie cleared her throat to get their attention.

Angelica huffed as they were interrupted. “What, Carmichael?”

Kimi whimpered, still eagerly pressing back into Angelica’s face for more. Lil stopped her frantic humping, hazy eyes focusing on Susie.

“It’s Kimi’s turn now. I’ll take her place.”

Angelica snorted and then smacked Kimi’s thigh. “You heard her, brat.”

Kimi yelped, but then proceeded to stand on shaky legs. Before she could make her way over to Tommy, Susie stopped her. She brushed her hair back with a loving smile.

“Don’t be nervous. You’ll do great,” she encouraged, leaning in to press a smooch to her cheek.

Susie pulled away with an audible pop. She guided Kimi forward and then went to straddle Angelica’s face like before. She was spent, but if Angelica was offering, she was more than happy to take it.

Kimi brought her hands up to her chest, twiddling her thumbs as she gulped. She had been doing quite a lot with the girls while she waited for her turn with Tommy. She didn’t feel as anxious as before, but there was still a funny feeling in her tummy like butterflies zipping around. She carefully made her way over to Tommy, who had risen back up to his feet in order to let her suck him off. She took in a deep breath, determined to try her best. She was a brave girl and nothing could faze her! Except, when she looked into Tommy’s knowing face and saw the way his monster cock twitched, her confidence deflated. Her knees clacked together, her lips pressed into a tight line. Tommy chuckled at her obvious fear, reaching his hand out to cup her cheek.

“Why are you so nervous, Kimi? It’s just me and it’ll feel real good, I promise.”

She nodded her head at his words, though, she still felt a bit overwhelmed. Still trembling, she sank to her knees in front of him, eyeing his hardening member. Tommy reached down to hold his base, angling his head towards her mouth. Kimi’s irisies shook as she took in the sight of his giant length. She wasn’t sure that she could swallow the whole thing down. It looked so big! She wondered how the other girls had survived Tommy’s sessions. Were they just more experienced than her? But, Lil hadn’t heard of sex until today just like her. Was she missing something then? She had felt incredibly good when Susie fingered her, when she ground against Angelica, and when Angelica licked her. Would being with a boy feel that much more special? If she was going to find out any time soon, then she just had to dive in and hope for the best. Thanks to her inexperience, she went to awkwardly cram Tommy’s tip straight into her mouth. Her cheek bulged out, but she forced it, the head dangling down towards the back of her throat. Instantly, her eyes watered and she sputtered. She yanked herself off of him, coughing violently into her elbow. That didn’t feel good at all!

Tommy laughed above her. “You have to go slow, Kimi. You can’t rush this.”

She heeded his warning, blushing brightly. She nodded her head, wiping off her mouth with her arm before returning to the task at hand. She narrowed her eyes at his foreskin covered head, contemplating how to approach it. It couldn’t be that hard if Lil had done it, right? She took in a deep, determined breath and then parted her lips. Bending forward, she stuck out her tongue, going to taste it first. She flicked at his slit and he moaned out loud for her to encourage her ministrations. His boner bounced lightly as more of his blood filled his shaft. She felt it growing against her tongue and she let out a keen. She coyly rubbed her sticky thighs together, preparing herself for what was to come.

She slid her tongue along the underside of his shaft, pushing up against it, allowing his tip to hit the roof of her mouth. Gingerly, she grazed his foreskin with her gums, an electric jolt shooting up his spine. Taking her time, she began to swirl her tongue around his tip, gliding over the curves of his mushroom head. She pulled up to once more lap at his slit, poking her tongue against his urethra. He shivered, feeling happy that Kimi was starting to get the hang of things. Just as that thought entered his mind, she opened her mouth a bit more, her tongue retreating back into her cavern. He watched amusedly as she leaned in, wrapping her lips around his tip. She only took in the tip, cutely suckling at it. She gazed up at him through her eyelashes as she sucked. He grinned down at her, causing her blush to darken. She smiled around his head, hollowing out her cheeks to give him a more powerful suck.

Kimi saw the way Tommy clenched his jaw at her action, so she knew she had to keep it up. This wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. She really did just have to take things slow. She lapped at his tip while sucking on it and then proceeded to move in. She parted her lips enough to slide down his shaft, taking more and more into her tiny mouth. His dick rubbed against her tongue as it headed back towards her throat. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. She didn’t want to gag on him again, so she hoped this worked out. His head dangled right at the edge of her mouth and she was only about halfway down his shaft. She mustered up as much tenacious courage as she could, then went to slide the rest of the way down.

Tommy made a low sound in the back of his own throat as she swallowed him. He reached his hand out, his thumb running across her forehead while his fingers splayed into her silky hair. His member sunk its way down her esophagus inch by inch until her mouth was as wide as it could go and her nose made contact with his pubic area. She angled her head up, so she could take him even further. She was grateful that Susie taught her how to control her breathing so well, or else she would have had a difficult time sucking him off much less deepthroating him. As soon as she had devoured him, she hummed around his cock, letting the vibrations spur him on. His grip in her hair tightened as a wave of bliss rolled over his frame. He lightly bucked his hips into her mouth, his length dipping down just a bit further.

She was kind of at a loss as to what to do next. She wasn’t sure how to pleasure him and it made her stomach do somersaults. How was she supposed to be a good partner if she couldn’t even get Tommy to come? Her big pleading eyes gazed up at him and he immediately knew what was wrong. Kimi was so naive, but it was what gave her her charm. He shook his head, smiling softly. How could he be mad at a face like that?

“Hold on,” he warned before pulling himself out of her throat.

She was already relaxed enough to where that didn’t bother her. He easily slipped back into her mouth, but soon enough, he was thrusting himself right back down. Her eyes widened as a dizzying sense of pleasure pervaded her senses. The in-and-out motion of his cock had aroused her as it pressed against her taut muscles. She felt full as well, only heightening the sensation. She let Tommy do all the work as he began to set a steady pace. Her lips were pulled back with his dick, the center of her upper one mashing into his skin. She tried her best to swallow around him every time he entered her, knowing it would make him feel good. Her clit throbbed in between her legs, more lubricant seeping out of her pussy. She enjoyed the fact that she was the one providing for him, sending him to that magical plane of euphoria that she had visited a few times today. Her nose smacked into his pelvis over and over as he bucked his hips down her throat, not yet slamming into her. He liked that Kimi was so compliant, but it wasn’t enough to get him off, the warmth in the pit of his belly starting to dull. He quickened his thrusts, trying to convey to her that he needed more.

At the same time, Kimi felt like she wasn’t doing enough for him. All she was doing was sitting there, letting him fuck her throat to his heart’s content. She didn’t want to remain so passive though. Susie and Angelica had both taken an active role in pleasuring her and she wanted to do the same for Tommy. No longer afraid of devouring his member, she inhaled deeply, and then started to bob her head in time with the movements of his hips. When he would plow forward, she would too until her nose was squishing up against his pelvis. At first, she was slow with her bobbing, but as she grew more comfortable, she was able to go faster and meet his own feverish thrusts. She made sure to hollow out her cheeks when only his head remained in her mouth to further excite him. He repeatedly hit the back of her throat, abusing that one spot to the point that it became raw. She didn’t mind though, too focused on the warmth radiating throughout her frame. She allowed her gums to graze his member every so often, illicting a groan from him that made her shudder. Tommy gripped her hair so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was furiously shoving his cock down her throat, trying to attain orgasm. He could feel the inferno in his belly tickling him as it constricted. Kimi was doing everything she possibly could to alleviate his strain, and for that, he was grateful; she really was learning on the fly as they all were. His toes curled into the carpet, putting his full weight against her face to shove himself as far down as he could. He came with a violent spasm, his creamy seed spilling down into her stomach.

Kimi moaned around his girth in her mouth, her body buzzing as her arousal piqued. She didn’t come with him as she didn’t receive nearly as much pleasure as he did. She sucked down his jizz though, not really tasting it since it had exploded at the back of her throat. She pondered what it would taste like, if it would be sweet or sour. She smacked at and slurped his dick like it was a delicious popsicle offered to her in the blazing heat. Tommy was satisfied with her handiwork, loving how shy she was. Kimi had always radiated a sense of confidence like nothing could ever faze her, but now that seemed quite the contrary. He took pride in the fact that he had been the one to break her like this. He quickly came down from his innumerable high that day, sinking his heels back down into the lush carpet. After she had gobbled down all his essence, she went to pull off his cock, ready for whatever he had in store for her. However, as with the other girls, Tommy wasn’t done with her mouth. He had closed his eyes to relieve the tension from his body. He had felt a tickle in his pubic area like a stream rushing down towards his head. His urethra opened as he went to empty his bladder for the last time. Kimi had no idea what he was doing, and as such, she completely pulled off his length with a pop right as his stream began to leak.

She smacked her lips, trying to detect any hint of his seed to understand the taste. Her ears perked up when she heard a faint hissing sound. She went to look towards Tommy and was instantly assaulted by his piss. She gasped sharply as he hit her dead smack in the center of her forehead. His eyes fluttered open to see why she was so concerned and he blushed when he realized what he had done; he couldn’t exactly stop it though. His urine trailed down her face, completely covering her in it. It slid down the bridge of her nose, diverting into two separate trails. It washed over her equally red cheeks and then dived under her chin. His pee made an oddly satisfying tinkling sound as it met Kimi’s face. She closed her eyes quickly to keep his piss out of them, but otherwise, she was enjoying the shower. She even giggled cutely, opening her mouth like someone who was trying to catch a snowflake on their tongue. Some of his urine managed to land in her mouth after traversing her face. She swallowed a bit of it down, moaning at the heat of it. It wasn’t sweet or sour, but the bland liquid soothed her insides after Tommy’s pounding. Eventually, his stream dwindled down, a few more droplets landing on her features before he was finished. He grabbed the base of his cock, shaking his limp member off to wet her face even more.

Kimi finally opened up her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the haze from them. She hummed like she had just indulged in a scrumptious snack. “That tasted good, Tommy!”

He chuckled at how eager she sounded. “Good, but now it’s time for me to taste yours.”

She rose a brow at him, but understood what he meant as he laid down on his back. She nodded her head before crawling over to him. Her blush spread to the tips of her ears when she went to straddle him. Having her privates so close to his face was embarrassing, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t been admiring her crotch before. She squatted down over his face, her legs resting on either side of his head. Her pussy hovered straight above him, his nose almost digging into her slit. He licked his lips as he viewed her slick folds, her wave-like ruffles. He placed his hands on her calves, slowly sliding them up to her thighs. He pushed her down even more so that he could easily begin his onslaught. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Kimi used both to cup her mouth, wanting to muffle her wild screams of ecstasy. Tommy unleashed his tongue onto her pussy, starting at the back and working his way up. Since Kimi was facing the opposite way Susie had been, he was able to reach her clit without straining himself. He always loved to start by licking on long trail up their slits, just to dip his tongue into their juices. His nose pressed into her clit as he laved over her somewhat stretched hole. Kimi’s mewl was high-pitched as she quaked above him, subtly grinding down onto his face.

He zig-zagged his tongue across her vagina, lapping at her squishy lips. He dipped the tip of his tongue into her hole, teasing her for what was next. Her lubricant dripped out onto him, coating his chin. He let it ooze out onto his tongue, pulling it back in with a deep moan. All he could smell was the sweet aroma of her cunt, the scent causing his dick to tense back up. She ended up biting down on her fingers to keep from shrieking like Lil had. He flicked at her urethra before moving his way up to her clit. Her hood was almost non-existent, her clit a tiny little bud at the top of her pussy. He fiddled with it, swiping his tongue this way and that across it. She accidentally pushed her crotch against him too hard, covering his eyes with her pubic area for a second. She mumbled an apology before lifting her quivering hips back up. Tommy smacked his lips and then leaned in for more. He nipped at her swollen labia, dragging his gums across the smooth skin. He tugged on her ruffles, alternating between licking and nibbling at them. Once he had had his fill though, he moved his tongue back up to hover over her urethra. He flicked at it rapidly, wanting to stimulate her to piss onto his face just as he had done to her. Tremors racked her spine as he messed with her miniscule opening. A rosy hue spread down her neck and towards her chest. It didn’t take long for him to get what he so desired.

Kimi squeaked when she felt her vagina prickle, a sudden warmth afflicting her downstairs. With a reluctant moan, her piss gushed out from her, viciously spraying Tommy in the face. Her river hit him just above his lips, raining down on him until it pooled onto his chest. He quickly opened his mouth to drink down as much as he could. He felt his stomach become warm as he gulped down Kimi’s urine. There was something tranquil about having someone else piss overtop of him. His ears were filled with the gentle sound of her pee flowing like a babbling brook. Though the taste was lacking, the fact that he could drink her own essence satisfied him to no end. He chugged it down, wanting to fill his now empty belly with her piss. All good things must come to an end, however, and Kimi shivered before her river turned into a stream and then her stream died down to a few heavy drops. He swirled his tongue around his mouth to collect any of the wayward droplets, grunting at how big of a spark her urine had created within him. His cock pulsed back to life, growing in between his legs. He patted her thighs in a dismissive manner, letting her know that it was time to switch positions once again.

She bit at her fingernails as she shakily rose to her feet. Her pussy was now moist with not only her lubricant but her pee as well. Her folds felt warm and sticky. Her clit was still pounding away as she had yet to be fulfilled. She took a step forward as to not be standing over Tommy anymore, waiting for his orders. She was pretty sure that the next part was going to be the most exciting, the one that would leave her vagina sore yet wanting even more. She had heard all the other girls’ cries and screams as Tommy fucked them and she was anxiously waiting her turn at bliss. Her stomach was still churning ominously, somewhat afraid of the pain she would have to endure once his humongous cock was buried inside her. Susie’s fingers had burned at first, though, the pain quickly diffused into pleasure. Would the same thing happen when he entered her? What if it didn’t? Tumultuous thoughts swarmed her mind, making her light-headed. She inhaled deeply, attempting to wash her mind clear of any negativity. She was only working herself up and making things seem worse than they really were. She would take Tommy’s dick like a champ and that was that. Kimi Finster was no crybaby!

Tommy didn’t make a move to get up. His chest felt heavy, his body weary. He didn’t trust his legs to support him, but he was so close to claiming his final prize. He couldn’t give up now. He tried to think of another position they could enjoy together, one where he didn’t have to do all the hard work. He liked it when Susie rode him, and he knew Kimi wasn’t power hungry and wouldn’t try to steal his thunder. In fact, she was acting so timid that it would probably be cute to watch her struggle and squirm on top of him, unsure of what she was doing just as she had done when she sucked him. He settled himself back into the carpet, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. He bent his knees up, spreading them slightly. He reached down to stroke his own dick, laughing under his breath when it sprung to life as fast as ever; his body may have wore itself out, but his member was always down for another round. He twisted at his head, watching a pearl of pre-cum form at his slit. He raised his thumb up, smearing it down with the pad of his thumb. He hissed at the contact, the veins on the underside of his shaft flaring. He let his length go and it bounced right back into place, somewhat floppy but growing by the second.

He pushed his head back against the carpet to make eye contact with Kimi who was looking over her shoulder down at him. “Sit on my lap, Kimi. I want you to ride me kind of like how Susie did.”

Her cheeks turned beet red at his suggestion, though, she nodded her head. With jelly legs, she walked over to his bent legs, eying his now prominent erection. His tip glistened with sweat, cum, piss, and her own saliva. Tommy was an erotic sight to behold, laying back for her like a true Adonis. She placed her finger on her lip, trying to figure out how to position herself. She lifted her leg, stepping over him. She had one leg on either side of him, her crotch above his. She rose a brow, going to squat down. The action was a bit too much for her and her legs buckled. She yelped, but managed to catch herself with her lightning-fast reflexes. Her palms had gripped either one of Tommy’s knees, her shoulders angled back. She straightened out her legs, her pussy involuntarily rubbing against his head and shaft. Tommy heard it squelch and Kimi bit down on her bottom lip at the sound, her eyes widening as she tried to compose herself. She shifted to make herself comfortable, half of her lower legs almost flat with the ground, her calves and knees still bent up. Her pussy was pulsing against his tip as he pressed right into the space below her clit. Sweat covered Kimi as she strained in this position, but if it’s what Tommy wanted, then she would try her very best to maintain it. She scooted forward, flicking his head back to her drenched opening.

She trembled overtop of him, but to his surprise, she didn’t hesitate. Kimi knew that the longer she stalled, the worse it would be. She wanted to get it over with and finally feel what everyone else had. She was ready to have her own mouth-watering experience. She pushed against Tommy’s knees as she lowered herself onto his cock. Tommy smirked up at her, his chest rumbling with a proud purr. He reached forward to grasp onto her pillowy soft thighs, caressing the skin in his hand to egg her on. She choked on her own spit when his head spread her walls far more than Susie’s fingers had. Susie had already popped her cherry, but Tommy’s girth managed to break her hymen even more, resulting in another lewd pop that had her mewling. Tommy felt her hymen give against his sensitive tip, a surge of arousal rushing up his spine. She didn’t falter, her tongue dangling out of her mouth as she continued to impale herself. 

His shaft followed his tip in, not having any problems. His foreskin pulled back as her walls embraced him, his thick and exposed mushroom head now pressing into her passage. As she slid down his member, her legs flattened against the ground, so she wasn’t as strained as before. She made it halfway down when her pussy began to furiously pulse around him, almost reaching her limit. She pressed her chin into her chest, watching with eyes as big as saucers as his length disappeared within her vagina. She furrowed her brows, her cheeks still prickling with heat, a twinge of embarrassment still nagging at the back of her mind since she was in such a precarious position. She huffed as she took the final plunge, enveloping his dick completely, her clit mashing against his stomach. Her knees hit the floor as she settled her full weight on top of him.

Kimi let out a big breath, quaking as she sat on his enormous cock. His tip poked at her cervix, playfully nudging against it. She gripped his knees so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her lips parted, her expression contorting with ecstasy. Never before had she felt something so delightful. Susie’s fingers didn’t even hold a candle to Tommy’s size. He filled her to the brim, leaving no extra room whatsoever. Her walls contracted around him, squeezing and getting a feel for his girth. She clenched down on him herself, wanting to feel how stuffed she really was. Her swollen labia dug into his stomach, her clit drumming away. She could feel her pulse in her privates, a dull thump that had her twitching. She looked down and couldn’t even see Tommy’s dick anymore because she had swallowed it up.

He kneaded her thighs, humming lowly in the back of his throat as waves of pleasure racked his own frame. He teasingly rolled his hips, his tip swirling across her cervix, hunting for that sweet spot. Kimi groaned, her nails accidentally seeping into his knees as she anchored herself. An urgency for desire made her blood itch and she couldn’t help but sensually grind her stuffed pussy against his stomach. His cock rocked within her, stretching her out even more. She gasped as her clit was stimulated, the fat knob rubbing against his belly. She leaked out onto him, covering his pubic area with her juices. They slipped down, coating his own thighs before landing on the pristine carpet.

She squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her head back for a moment. She stopped her gentle grinding, regaining her composure, so that she didn’t come straight away. Tommy waited for her to make the first move, not wanting to admit aloud that he was too tired to fuck her himself. He wanted to be pleasured, he wanted to feel that all encompassing high, but he couldn’t work for it himself anymore unless she spurred him on with her ministrations. Kimi’s tummy wrenched, the flame within her burning bright. She reoriented herself on him, getting a better grip on his knees, before going to lift herself up on his cock.

Gradually, she rose atop him, arching back against him, swiping her clit against his stomach as he came up. Her pussy let out a gratifying squelch as her lips moved up his shaft. Some of her own essence seeped out from around his member, splashing down onto his gut. He moaned at the sight of Kimi halfway up his length, trembling as she supported herself, knowing that if she relaxed she would collapse back and plunge him right back into her sopping canal. She pushed herself up until only his tip remained inside her, twitching against her broken hymen. She maintained her reputation for being brave as she immediately sunk back down onto him, not halting in the slightest. She crashed back down against his stomach, his cock jabbing at her G-spot. She let out a sweet little scream, blushing to the tips of her ears. She wantonly ground against his lower stomach, needing more of that glorious friction. Tommy gripped her thighs as hard as he could, preparing himself for her onslaught. 

As soon as she felt the monumental bliss that came with thrusting down onto him, she couldn’t figure out how to do it fast enough. In no time at all, she was slipping up and down on his slick length, bouncing onto his lap. Her arms burned with every push, but that pain faded from her mind as she concentrated on ascending into heaven. Tommy’s cock wasn’t hurting her at all, in fact, it was doing  _ quite  _ the opposite. She couldn’t believe that she had been so afraid of fucking him. Her courage was rewarded hedonistically as she indulged in him. Watching her bounce on top of him was mesmerizing, enough to cause some drool to drip out of the corner of his mouth. Kimi continued to stare down at herself because seeing the way his dick disappeared into her pussy aroused her to no end. Her clit throbbed as she rode him, getting a small reprieve each time it brushed against his belly.

Occasionally, she would break her frantic rhythm in order to grind down onto him, sending little sparks across her labia from the clitoral stimulation before she was lifting her hips up once more. Her lubricant drenched his groin, some of it even splashing up to stick to her own stomach. Her lips were quivering as she exhaled heavily, quickly wearing herself out like this. Eventually, she couldn’t handle stopping when he was sheathed inside her to pacify her clit, so she improvised. When she slammed her hips back down onto him, she slide herself forward, pushing out her stomach, curving his cock within her, and satisfying her clit all at the same time. Her walls were constricting around his erection, trying to coax his fertile seed out of him. His jaw clenched as he fought back his own orgasm.

At one point, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to do something himself, or else he wouldn’t feel sated. He needed an extra push over the edge so that his arousal didn’t plateau. Kimi was hanging over that cliff too, unable to push herself to climax. He flexed his fingers across her thighs, readjusting his grip. The moment she went to collapse back on top of him, he thrusted his hips up, pushing his length even farther inside her. Kimi released a pretty keen, her eyes becoming cloudy with tears of joy. His actions seemed to motivate her as her bouncing became that much more feverish. A loud slapping filled the room as her crotch repeatedly connected with his own. At first, his own thrusts were languid as he was still exhausted, but as she pushed herself to bounce harder and harder, he couldn’t help but meet her enthusiasm.

His stomach was starting to slosh as she crashed down onto it without mercy, causing that coil of heat in him to waver. He groaned, bucking his hips up forcefully, smacking into her G-spot. Kimi couldn’t even utter a sound this time around, too focused on the radiating euphoria overpowering her system. They worked together to get each other off, and soon enough, his hips were flying off the ground to plunge into her canal as deep as he physically could. It was a miracle that her little bundle of nerves didn’t shatter under his pressure. He was relentless, piercing it each and every time without fail, pleasing her so much that she felt like she was living on an entirely different plane of existence. She pushed her body forward jerkily to mash her clit into his stomach, her temperature rising and her arousal reaching its peak.

With one last brutal thrust, he came deep within her, shooting his hot cream right against her cervix. She violently shuddered on top of him, melting down against him. Her arms shook as they finally relaxed, her own wave-like contractions signaling that she climaxed as well. Her pussy undulated around him, practically beating the last of his cum out of him. She had milked him good, his seed delving past her cervix, swimming onto greater things. Kimi smacked her lips, sluggishly blinking her eyes to clear the haze that had settled over her. Tommy weakly drove back into her, but the feeling had diminished. He was ready to move onto his final conquest: her ass.

He playfully smacked her thighs with a chuckle, gesturing his head to tell her to get up. She whined briefly, not wanting her vagina to feel empty just yet, but she couldn’t deny him. Hesitantly, she lifted her hips back up, hissing as his limp member rubbed her tender walls. She pulled herself up until his dick flopped out of her stretched opening, shriveling back up. She squatted for a moment, fanning out her fragrant pussy that was still leaking juices all over him. He turned his head, throwing out his arm to grab the container of lube. There was only a fraction of it left, but it would suffice. He twirled his finger and Kimi obeyed him as she turned her body around. Her ass was now facing him, her hands still gripping his knees as she stood over his crotch. He used his free hand to pull her ass back towards him, growling at the captivating view.

He wormed his wet fingers in between her cheeks, the little whimper she let out only adding fuel to his fire. He dug around for a moment until he pressed his digits against a taut ring of muscle. He brought his other hand up to yank her left cheek back, so he could see what he was doing. He smeared the cold lubricant all over her puckered entrance, teasing the rigid rim. She poked her asshole out at him, already trying to suck in his fingers. He chuckled, not giving in to her desires; he had something much  _ bigger  _ to give her.

He made sure her hole was sufficiently wet before using the last of the lubricant to coat his own member. He squirted out every last drop out onto his hand until the container was empty. He tossed it to the side as it had outlived its use. He hurriedly lathered his dick, feeling one last spur of arousal nipping at him. He was beginning to see stars in his vision and it wasn’t from any pleasure he was receiving. As soon as he finished fucking Kimi, he was going to take a  _ long  _ well-deserved nap. He twisted his wrist about his head, making sure it was properly lubricated. The process awoke his flaccid length as it filled with blood for the last time. It pulsed weakly, tired but not down for the count just yet. He gripped his base, going to line his tip up with her taut entrance.

Another whimper escaped Kimi as she felt his weight press up against an area she considered unfit to be fucked. But, she knew that he had taken all the other girls like this too and she didn’t want to be left out. She was certain that fucking Tommy would bond them all together and make them that much closer. She wouldn’t have to feel like an outcast anymore. As such, she held her breath, mustering up that fiery courage to once more lower herself back down onto his dick.

Her knees shook as she went to squat, his fat head pushing against her firm rim. Knowing that her ass would be more resistant to his magnum cock, he decided to help her out by gently lifting his hips up, adding a bit more momentum to her thrust down. She pushed down onto her sphincter, expanding her hole to allow his head the room to enter. When she stopped straining, her ass greedily sucked him in, almost cutting off his circulation with how tight she was. Kimi drooled onto Tommy’s legs as he filled her last orifice, a place she hadn’t even considered fucking before. But, she was glad that he had penetrated her entrance because of how wonderful it felt. His massive member was crammed in her passage, firmly brushing against her walls as it sunk into her. She steadily sat back onto his lap, her cheeks inching closer and closer to his face. He moved his hands to grasp her hips, preparing to slam her down against him at breakneck speeds. He moved his own hips with her, gingerly sheathing himself inside. Her ass touched his stomach as he plowed through her, her sore clit bouncing on his hefty sack.   

Unlike with her vagina, his tip didn’t touch a bundle of nerves, but he did feel something solid push against his head. His heart sped up as he believed he knew what it was. In a position like this, if Kimi shit on top of him, her steamy pile would land smack dab onto his torso. The thought made him moan and buck his hips gently. Kimi panted and then went to lift herself up. Her legs were too shaky to hold herself up more than halfway though, which was fine considering the fact Tommy knew he would only be able to shallowly plunge into her tight passage. He guided her hips back down onto his length, writhing underneath her as a huge wave of pleasure assaulted his being. Kimi tentatively ground her empty pussy against his sack, one of his balls sliding up teasingly into her vagina. She bounced lightly, rocking Tommy’s dick inside her ass. The mass his head was pushing against became heavier and Kimi groaned. Her tummy felt funny like she was going to be sick.

Tommy heard her stomach rumble and knew what he had to do. Determined to have her shit on him, he began a rapid tempo of deep thrusts. Kimi yelped as his balls were forced away from her pussy, no longer stimulating her there. But, his monster cock widened her passage so much so that the membrane separating her vagina and ass bulged. Her tongue hung out of her mouth like a dog as he pounded away at her ass, showing her no mercy. His gut was coiling, his insides scalding, knowing that this would be his final climax... _ for today _ . He practically yanked her hips down onto his length, snapping his own up to mash into that solid waste towards the back of her tract. He closed his eyes as he exhaled heavily, his body so sticky with sweat that he was drenching the carpet below him. Kimi was beyond words at this point, her body on autopilot as it kept up with Tommy’s animalistic rutting, white hot flashes of ecstasy zipping up her spine.

Kimi moaned as loud as she could, that cute blush still covering her cheeks as he fucked her thoroughly. Her stomach was still hurting, but the pain was drowned out by the bliss she was feeling. Her pussy throbbed as Tommy ravished her, just waiting for that moment when his scorching hot cum would christen her rectum. His hips were once again lifting up and off the floor as he pistoned in and out of her. He was trying to prolong this last round for as long as he could, but his body was cracking under the pressure. He wasn’t able to hold out much longer, almost breaking her shit from how hard he was ramming into it. Kimi let out a series of high-pitched whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut as she rode out her last orgasm. His hips connected with her ass in one final powerful thrust before he came, filling her tight canal with his blazing jizz. Kimi’s head fell forward as she gasped for breath, her saliva dripping down onto his legs. Tommy’s vision became entirely black for a moment, signaling that this was his limit. His cum attempted to swim past Kimi’s stool, but was unable to. He wheezed, using the last of his strength to lift her hips up and off of his flaccid dick. It popped out of her slick passage, flopping down in between his legs to get some well-deserved rest. He held her up, cloudy eyes trying to focus on her hole.

To her surprise, she let out a rather loud burp, blushing profusely. Her stomach cramped and she felt the urge to use the bathroom. Since she had yet to be potty-trained, whenever the urge struck her she let go, and this time was no different. She didn’t even stop to consider the fact that she would be shitting right onto Tommy’s gut. She only had to give a light push, her excrement sliding down her worked walls. She expelled his cum right back out onto him, the cold substance causing him to shiver. He moaned when he saw her stool crown, her muscles straining against it. He went to buck his hips, but his cock was finished, unable to sport another erection until it had taken a break. Her stool began to dangle out of her hole as she pushed out more and more of the lengthy lump. Tommy’s mouth became dry as he anticipated her waste piling up onto him. With one last push, Kimi’s shit flowed out of her, plopping down onto Tommy’s stomach. He growled seductively as the warm load settled onto his skin, the stench assaulting his nostrils. Kimi’s hole quivered after taking such a dump and it was only then did she realize what she had done. She looked back over her shoulder at Tommy, an apology ripe on the tip of her tongue, but one look at his content face reassured her that he wasn’t upset at all.

She fidgeted over him, smiling softly. “That was fun, Tommy! One of the best adventures I’ve ever had!”

He chuckled. He couldn’t agree with her more. Slowly, she made her way off of him, standing on quaking legs. She dusted herself off, exhaling heavily. Tommy remained on the floor for a moment, enjoying the weight and stench of her excrement still on his belly. He basked in his extravagant afterglow. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of orgasms he had had today. Needless to say, having sex had been way more fun than playing with his new PlayStation.

He sat up and spread his legs in order to brush her shit right off of him. It plopped onto the carpet, leaving a nasty stain. Noticing it, he took a moment to look around the room to see the state they had left it in. Shit and piss had absolutely ruined the carpet in Angelica’s room as the girls’ piles sat all around him. The smell was starting to get to him, but they could handle it. Angelica’s parents would just think that they had taken off their diapers and had had accidents in the floor; they would be none the wiser. He looked over towards Angelica’s window to find that there was no sunlight filtering through. It was completely dark out meaning they had fucked the afternoon away. He let out a big yawn, smacking his lips together in the process. He was certainly ready to settle in for the night after all that fun. He couldn’t possibly do anything else at least not until morning. He hoped they did get to do this again soon. Maybe the other boys could join in too seeing as they were sick and missed all the excitement. 

His eyes flickered over to the others. The three of them had collapsed from exhaustion after going at it just a little bit longer. They were drained and unable to support themselves. Susie was resting on top of Angelica, her head nestled on her chest. Lil was laying on the floor next to them, but her legs were on top of Angelica’s and Susie’s, creating a mess of limbs. He whistled, his chest giving a dull ache as he was proud of the fact he had fucked them senseless. He took his time as he stood back to his feet, his shriveled cock dangling in between his legs, still coated in their essence, his belly full of their own urine and lubricant.

He reached out and grabbed Kimi’s hand in his own. “C’mon, Kimi. I think it’s time for bed…”

She nodded her head, looking like she was going to fall over at any moment. Tommy led her to Angelica’s giant and plush bed. He helped her climb up on top of it and then tucked her in. She smiled as he leaned in to press a loving kiss to her lips.

“Good night, Tommy.”

“Night, Kimi.”

Then, Tommy proceeded to do the same for the other three girls. He helped them up one at a time, supporting them as they walked over to the bed. He tucked in Lil first, making sure to swipe his tongue across her lips during their kiss. Next, he helped Susie up and she leaned into his strong embrace as they made their way to the bed. The kiss they shared was soft and not demanding in the slightest. Finally, he helped Angelica to her feet. She almost fell back onto her bottom, but he caught her with a wicked grin. She scowled, but didn’t refuse his help. He tucked her in and then she grabbed his face, forcing a passionate kiss onto his lips. He hummed into it, diving back in for another chaste one even when Angelica’s lungs were burning. Once they were all in bed, he clamoured up himself, crawling to the middle. He snuggled his way in between Lil and Susie, sighing in contentment when they were all settled and ready for bed.

His eyes fluttered shut as he thought back on the day. Things had been so grim to start with, but they had quickly brightened. Now, he was laying nude with the three of them, totally at peace. He couldn’t wait to tell the other boys about this! And, he was even more excited for the rounds to come in the future; this hadn’t been a one night stand. Tommy finally drifted off, relaxed and weary. Sleep came easy to him and he dreamed of nothing. He enjoyed a restful slumber as did the girls, completely unaware of the consequences of their actions.

* * *

 

Didi was sobbing profusely and no one had been able to calm her down. A box of tissues sat on the kitchen table in front of her and she continuously pulled out one after another after another. Stu was currently trying to console her, but he was failing. All of the babies’ parents were in their kitchen in different states of distress. Didi and Stu were sitting at the kitchen table next to each other. Across from them were Betty and Howard. Howard’s face was pale like he had just seen a ghost. Betty was leaning back in her chair so that the front legs were off the ground, one of her legs crossed over the other. There was a stern look on her face that showed off her wrinkles. Her arms were tightly crossed over her chest too. Chas and Kira were sitting in between the Devilles and Pickles. Chas had his head buried in his crossed arms on the table while Kira rubbed his back in a soothing manner. Lucy and Randy were standing behind the Devilles. Randy had his arm around Lucy’s shoulders, pulling her in close. His lips were pressed together into a tight thin line. Lucy was grabbing onto her own shoulders to keep herself together. Finally, Charlotte and Drew were standing in front of Chas and Kira on the opposite side of the table. Drew was impatiently tapping his foot on the tile, and for once, Charlotte wasn’t glued to her cellphone. The kitchen was silent except for Didi’s crying. 

Stu tried to console his wife as best he could, but when he realized it wasn’t working, he rubbed his face, his fingers threading into his own hair, tugging at it. “This is ridiculous! We shouldn’t even be in this situation!”

Didi blew her nose out into a tissue. “My darling angel…!”

Kira’s brows scrunched and her lips puckered out. “How are we supposed to deal with this?! We shouldn’t have had to worry about this until we were much older, but now we have to somehow care for these bastard children!”

A couple of gasps resounded about the table at Kira’s outburst.

Betty huffed. “It is what it is. I’m just  _ extremely  _ disappointed in their babysitters,” she said while glaring at Drew and Charlotte.

Lucy shook her head with a sigh. “I didn’t think Susie was listening while I explained everything to Alyssa! Now, my worst nightmare has come true…”

Randy held her closer. “It’s not your fault, sweetie.”

“Then, who’s is it, huh?! Because I see a few people I can blame!” Howard shouted uncharacteristically before putting his face into his hands.

Chas simply groaned, mumbling something over and over again.

Stu’s nose crinkled as he went to eye his brother. “Who’s fault is it?! It’s their fault, of course!” Stu proclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger at Drew and Charlotte. “They were supposed to be watching them, but they didn’t and now all the girls are pregnant with Tommy’s children!”

Everyone was then made aware of the elephant in the room. They all stared at Drew with contempt. He stuck his nose up at them, narrowing his own eyes. Before he could speak, however, Charlotte interrupted him.

“We’re sorry, okay?! How many times can we say it? We were too busy having sex ourselves to think about the children!” Charlotte admitted, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

There were a few grumbles and choice words muttered and it irked Drew to no end. He stepped forward, slamming his fist onto the kitchen table, causing the box of tissues to bounce up. “Enough! We’re all to blame for this mess! The only reason they were having a sleepover at our house in the first place is because all of  _ you  _ wanted to have sex too! We’re  _ all  _ to blame,” he said matter-of-factly, straightening from where he had hunched over the table.

From that point on, the kitchen was engulfed in a cacophony of shouting and sobbing. While their parents argued over things they didn’t understand, the rest of the babies, Susie, and Angelica were left in the play area in the living room. Grandpa Lou had been left in charge of them, but as always, he had fallen asleep in his recliner, leaving the babies to do as they pleased. Tommy blinked rapidly as he noticed that all of the girls’ stomachs had gotten rounder since their night of passion, their baby bumps beginning to show. Angelica was proud of hers as she cupped her hands around it. Lil and Kimi didn’t know what to make of it, and Susie was so happy that she felt like she could burst. Phil, Chuckie, and Dil were confused just like Tommy, wondering what had happened to them. Tommy was concerned that he actually  _ had  _ hurt them that night.

“Um guys..?” he said to get their attention, but Phil stole his thunder.

“Why are you guys so fat?!”

Susie giggled while Angelica huffed. She glared down at Phil. “We’re not fat, you dumb baby! We’re  _ pregnant _ ,” she declared with a wicked grin.

“Pregnant?” the boys questioned in unison, Dil babbling something of the like.

Susie hummed in affirmation. “Tommy had sex with all of us. He came so deep within us that he got us pregnant! That means we’re going to have babies!”

Tommy’s jaw dropped and he suddenly saw their bumps in a whole new light. Chuckie and Phil were awed while Dil shouted some gibberish happily.

“Why didn’t you tell me that could happen, Susie?” Tommy asked.

She contemplated his question for a moment, then shrugged. “I guess I forgot to mention it.”

Lil patted her stomach. “So, there’s a baby in me!”

Kimi regarded her own bump. “Wow, a baby!”

Seeing as all the girls were thrilled to be pregnant with Tommy’s children, Phil and Chuckie didn’t think too much of it. To them, it seemed perfectly fine and something to be celebrated. If all the girls had babies, they would have more playmates! Tommy stood up and walked over to Angelica and Susie. He bent over to examine their stomachs, hesitantly raising his hands to feel their bumps. Their bellies were firm and round, more so than before. It was hard to believe that there were babies in there, but at the same time, he was so happy! He was going to be a daddy! Phil went over to his sister and admired her bump, telling the baby inside that it was going to have so much fun with them eating bugs and rolling around in the mud. Chuckie approached Kimi. She grinned up at him, ridding him of his unease. He began to coo at her stomach, wanting to teach her baby all about the dangers of the world and how to avoid them. Since Dil was too little to understand a lick of what was happening, he stayed seated in his pillow, gnawing at a toy.

Everything seemed to be accounted for until Phil straightened with a befuddled look on his face. “Wait...What’s sex?” 

Susie sent him a knowing look, feeling a prickle of arousal in her nether regions. Since they were pregnant, their libidos had been through the roof recently. Unbeknownst to their parents, the girls had partaken in sex with Tommy regularly even after they had been caught. They couldn’t stay away from him, not after learning that his screwdriver wasn’t the biggest tool in his diaper.

“Would you like to find out~?” Susie asked him, and Tommy felt his magnum cock stiffen.

“Yeah, I’ll let you guys have a go at the girls. It’ll be fun!” he agreed.

All of their pussies began to swell at the thought of a massive orgy between the eight of them. The girls were particularly aroused because they hadn’t had their daily dose of Tommy yet. Tommy instructed all of them to line up side by side. Tommy was in the middle with Phil on one side of him and Chuckie on the other. Dil was at the front of the line, still none the wiser.

Tommy waved out his arms, presenting them to the girls. “Take your pick!”

Angelica instantly shoved her way to the front, always getting what she wanted. “Outta my way!” she shouted, making a surprising beeline towards Dil. Tommy was sure she would choose him seeing as she was so greedy. “I’m sucking off my other cousin! They’re both mine!” she proclaimed as she kneeled in front of a giddy Dil.

Susie rolled her eyes at Angelica and then turned her attention towards Chuckie. A blush spread across Chuckie’s cheeks. The two of them had always felt something between them and now was their chance to act on it. Susie approached him with a tender smile before kneeling in front of him. Lil didn’t want to be with her brother because he was gross, and thus, Kimi took her place in front of Phil, leaving Tommy with Lil. Simultaneously, the girls began yanking off the boys’ clothes, pulling down diapers.

Angelica tore off Dil’s onesie, making him squeal in glee. He kicked his tiny feet, leaning back against his pillow. Then, she unhooked the straps of his wet diaper, peeling it off of him. She hummed, going to sniff it before tossing it aside. Dil’s dick was much smaller than the other boys’ because of his age, but that didn’t matter to Angelica. She wanted to make sure that her cousins stayed with her and she wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to have Dil as her own. She went to lap at Dil’s head, but his squirming threw her off.

“Hold still, brat!” she scolded, and Dil babbled eagerly before going to grab at her pigtails. She sighed and then went back to the task at hand.

Susie slowly undressed Chuckie, marveling at his own flaccid member. He was half the size of Tommy, but she expected as much. She was glad that she had gotten to experience Tommy first; however, size didn’t matter to her as much as she thought it would. She would much rather suck off Chuckie, someone she felt intimately connected to, than Tommy. She pressed her nose up against the underside of his shaft.

“Ready~?” she teased.

Chuckie gulped, reverting to his scaredy-cat ways. “I-Is it going t-to hurt?”

She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes up at him. “All you’re going to feel is pleasure.”

Kimi yanked down Phil’s diaper, a little disappointed that his cock wasn’t nearly as big as Tommy’s. She shrugged. She would have fun with it either way. Phil laughed, reaching down to grab his base and wiggle it in front of her.

“You’re going to put my peepee in your mouth?”

Kimi moaned like she was eying a tasty dessert. She hummed, nodding her head eagerly, already beginning to salivate. She was no longer as timid as she was the first time around.

Tommy’s massive member flopped out of its confines, his screwdriver falling to Lil’s feet once she removed his diaper. Her hot breath ghosted over the inflamed tip and she shivered. Tommy reached out to grab at her head, ready for round after round after round.

“You know what to do, don’t ya Lil?”

She quickly licked her lips. “Of course, Tommy!”

And just like that, all of the girls dipped their heads down to begin licking at their cocks. The room was soon filled with their lewd sounds, but they were drowned out by their parents’ yelling and Grandpa Lou’s snoring. Susie, Angelica, and Kimi were able to guzzle down the other boys’ dicks easily seeing as they weren’t giant like Tommy. They didn’t even have to hesitate, instantly going to deepthroat their mini members. In fact, if they had wanted to, they could have swallowed them whole, balls and all. Lil was having a bit more trouble, but seeing as she didn’t have a gag reflex, she made good time. All of them were getting used to handling Tommy’s enormous girth, so sucking off Dil, Chuckie, and Phil was a breeze.

They swirled their tongues like experts. The boys were subjected to pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. Phil’s and Chuckie’s eyes had widened as the girls took them into their mouths. Dil happily blew spit bubbles as Angelica swallowed him. Lubricant began to leak into the girls’ diapers so much so that it was as if they had wet themselves. Their labia swelled and they were able to feel their pulse in their privates. Being pregnant meant that they wanted to get off all the time, so they would take whatever they could get; it all felt mind-numbingly good to them. Kimi kept clenching her thighs, mewling lightly around Phil’s dick. Lil was fidgeting too, though much more violently, practically bouncing back on her heels. Susie allowed her arousal to wash over her, heating up her entire body until she couldn’t take it anymore. Angelica didn’t care as much about her own pleasure at the moment, focusing all she could on Dil, hoping that he would remember this when he was older and take her just as brutally as Tommy had; she believed that Dil would be just as big as Tommy when he was older maybe even  _ bigger _ .

Lil slurped like a madwoman. She knew Tommy loved to feel the vibrations. Tommy was sparing with his praises, periodically humming and grunting as Lil pleased him. Angelica bobbed her head as fast as she could, wanting Dil to feel as much pleasure as possible, so he would always want her for more. Susie stared up at Chuckie as she deepthroated him, her gaze full of love. Chuckie trembled even though he wasn’t afraid. He blushed lightly, unable to look away from Susie’s tender expression. Kimi had gotten much better at giving head and was a master of flicking her tongue against the slit when someone pulled out of her esophagus. Phil was like his sister: loud and proud. He let out screams of ecstasy as Kimi worked her magic. Chuckie was too timid to do anything but squeak and whimper. Dil grunted, trying to buck his hips up into Angelica’s mouth for more. He didn’t know what was happening, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. He sometimes saw his little cock and wanted to tug and pull on it, but his Mommy and Daddy always scolded him for it. Now, he could reveal in Angelica’s ministrations, not having to worry about being told no.  

A dizzying sense of pleasure overcame all of them as they relished in their combined excitement; eight made a far better orgy than five. It wasn’t long before all the boys came down their throats seeing as they were all inexperienced. They had no idea what was coming and their first ejaculations were shocking to say the least. Phil seemed proud of his seed filling Kimi’s mouth as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. Chuckie began stuttering out all kinds of worries like if he had hurt Susie, or if he was dying because white stuff didn’t usually come out of his cock. Dil really didn’t even realize what had happened, just happy Angelica was still sucking him off. Tommy managed to hold back for a few minutes, but even he couldn’t resist spewing into Lil’s waiting mouth. He made sure to stuff his member completely down her throat, coming deep into her stomach where his future child was growing. Somehow, knowing that all of the girls were pregnant with  _ his  _ babies, turned him on that much more. He really had claimed them as his own even if he didn’t intend to go that far.

The girls were gifted with bitter-tasting seed that they happily guzzled down. They had all had lunch prior to their orgy, meaning their bladders were full. The girls relaxed the boys so much by suckling at their heads that they practically coaxed their piss out of them. A chorus of moans echoed in the room as four different streams of scalding hot liquid poured down their esophaguses. They didn’t complain at all, more than happy to drink down the boys’ urine. Though the taste wasn’t all that, the stench of so much piss pervaded the air; soon enough, the repugnant smell of sex would fill the room. Their piss mixed with the cum in their stomachs. The girls were more prone to becoming bloated since they were pregnant, which was exactly what happened once the boys had used them as their own personal toilets. The pee sloshed around in their bellies amongst their growing fetuses, causing the heat in their cores to coil. They were burning from the inside out desperate for a more brutal fucking, which the boys were more than willing to supply them with.

However, before they could move onto even more fun, the girls took a moment to empty their own bladders. They popped off the spent cocks in front of them, sitting up with strained expressions: furrowed brows, hooded eyes, and parted lips. They couldn’t resist letting themselves go especially with the fetuses within them pushing down on their bladders. The girls were so full that they easily filled up their diapers, a strong hissing sound filling the boys’ ears as all four girls wet themselves. Their diapers inflated causing their pants to bulge. They felt a searing warmth travel up their pubic area as their diapers couldn’t hold anymore. They ended up soaking through their diapers and clothes, four equally large puddles of piss staining the carpet under them. They all blushed and moaned when they finished relieving themselves, shudders racking up their spines.

Chuckie and Phil were in awe, their members pulsing back to life at the erotic sight before them. Dil simply giggled. And Tommy smirked, that insatiable heat building up in his own stomach, causing him to want to give the girls far more than they had bargained for.

* * *

After nine long months filled with constant orgies, the girls all gave birth to healthy babies. Angelica had a bouncing baby boy that resembled Tommy in every way imaginable. He was born with a huge head that was completely bare and he had green eyes just as she did. He was a big baby and Angelica hoped that meant he would be just as well-endowed as his father. She decided to name him Oliver to keep the tradition of the Pickles’ names. Tommy approved of his name. 

Susie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with skin the color of caramel. The baby had plump lips like her own and only a few little tufts of hair. She had black eyes to match that of her mother and father. She was a chubby little girl, but Susie knew she would grow out of it, her baby fat turning into sensual curves someday. Her baby was especially quiet, hardly ever crying, and she would always latch onto any finger presented before her in a tight grip. She liked to pull at Susie’s braids too. She named the baby Jayla because of the way it rolled off the tongue, a cute name for a sweet baby girl.

Lil underwent an intensive labor in order to bring twins into the world. She had a boy and a girl. The boy was older by only about five minutes. She was so happy that her babies were exactly like her and Phil. However, the boy had purple hair like his grandfather Stu and the girl’s hair was red like her grandmother Didi’s. They only had just enough hair to tell what color it was. Lil certainly had her hands full as both babies were extremely attention-seeking. They reminded her of Dil when he was first born and how much he cried. The twins didn’t seem to get along at first, accidentally scratching and hitting each other, but Lil hoped that once they got older that they would care for each other immensely just as she and Phil did to one another. She named the boy Landon and the girl London since she wanted them to have similar names like her and her brother.

Last but not least, Kimi gave birth to a precious baby girl with porcelain skin. Her baby definitely took after her more than Tommy as she had a full head of black hair. Her eyes were small like Kimi’s as well, and Tommy made the comment that she was an exact duplicate of Kimi. She was small, but fiesty. The baby was constantly kicking her feet or flailing her arms. She would stick her tongue out and blow bubbles like Dil. She was the first of Tommy’s babies to make a sound: an adorable and loud laugh. She was already so full of life that Kimi knew she would grow up to be ambitious and optimistic. Kimi named her Aiko to keep her Japanese heritage alive. It also meant “child of love”, which she believed fit Aiko perfectly.

When they were all brought home from the hospital, Tommy was ready to fully take on his new responsibilities as a father, equipped with his handy-dandy screwdriver and his  _ hefty package _ .

“A baby’s gotta do what a baby’s gotta do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! That was simply a small taste of Madam Kuro's talents and I hope to grant even more obscene wishes in the future. 
> 
> What can Madam Kuro do for you? My purpose is to bring others' kinkest fantasies to life. There is little I won't do, so step forward and let Madam Kuro know your deepest and darkest desires. What is your most self-indulgent wish? The works I have posted here are all wishes from others that I have granted. Yours could be next. All you have to do is send Madam Kuro an email at madamkuroshi@gmail.com to make your fantasies a reality. Through email, I will provide you with my rules, so you can decide for yourself if you really want Madam Kuro to grant your wish. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Keep wishing~ <3


End file.
